


The Girl with the Flaxen-Honey Colored Hair

by Baroli



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroli/pseuds/Baroli
Summary: I have long been interested in Sarek of Vulcan, ever since I read my first fanfic of he and Amanda Grayson.  But as we all know, a human lifespan is no where near a Vulcan's and although sad,...sometimes it is time to turn a page and write a new chapter in one's life.  Sarek came out of my mind and asked me to relate this story.  It might be longish, not sure.Oh one more thing, I appreciate ST 2009, I really do, I saw ST Beyond and cried at the picture that Spock kept with him when Mr. Spock was looking through his stuff.  I will always know the people in that picture as the crew of the Enterprise,...just as Mark Leonard will always be my Sarek and Jane Wyatt is my Amanda.  Please enjoy,...and constructive criticism is always appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor Barbara McCann jumped off her flitter bike to quickly look to see if it had sustained any damage while crossing the roads in downtown San Francisco. It was great not to be in her starfleet uniform today. She had just been riding out in the arid part of the country with friends and as luck would have it coming back into the city, she hit something with her rear, which caused her to pull up on the curb in order to inspect any damage. She took off her helmet and shook out her long brown/blonde hair, kept at a regimented length for Starfleet officers. She was also dressed in riding gear, which consisted of tight leather pants and coordinating jacket, filled with zippers and the like. Her friends also pulled up to help her if there was a problem. She squatted down and looked the rear of the flitter bike over and found a tiny dent in the fender. Satisfied that was all it was, she stood up. 

Now across from her was the traffic flow and she noticed an Embassy car came up and stopped for the light. Barbara noticed the Vulcan seal on the side of the car,...she also noticed the car was occupied by the Vulcan Ambassador and what looked to be two Starfleet officers in the seats across from the Ambassador. They were engrossed it seemed in some conversation when one of the officers looked out at Barbara. She saw him and nodded a hello with a smile on the end. She was about to put her helmet back on when she felt she was still being watched by that car. She was. The Vulcan ambassador, Sarek was staring at her with eyes that were dark, mysterious and in Barbara’s mind extremely sexy. She decided to strike a pose for him. //Something to remember me by,// she thought. So she did just that with a pose one would have thought was done by a professional model, having a cover shot of a flitter bike magazine, enticing some young guy with fantasies of “come ride me,” she shook her hair so that it caught the sun and just she was going to put her helmet back on, she gave the Ambassador a “come hither look,”....with an accentuated raised eyebrow,....for emphasis, and an alluring half smile. Mustn’t be too ready to jump him, just enough to let him know the thought crossed her mind. And the Ambassador and his company appreciated her look. 

“Indeed,” said Sarek, his eyes narrowing like animal honing in on its prey. It had been a long time since he had seen that lean and hungry look. Not since his wife, who was dead now more than 3 years. 

“It would seem you have an admirer, Ambassador,” remarked Captain Spock as he watched his father react to the woman outside. Sarek blew out a puff of air, which was as near a laugh as you would hear the Ambassador make.

“It is some woman who thought it would be amusing to entertain herself and her friends with a pose. It is of no importance, my son,” answered Sarek as the embassy flitter pulled away. 

“I don’t know Ambassador,” said Captain Kirk, “if that was what was taking a look at me, I’d take a stab at getting to know her,...or at least who she is.” Spock rolled his eyes at Kirk as if saying //Don’t tempt him, Jim.//

“Spock forgets that we are all males and can appreciate beauty in all forms. It seems Dr. Chapel has settled you down a great deal,” Sarek countered with an uptick of his mouth. Spock turned his head down, in hopes neither one would see his olive blush. It was true,...he finally came to realize that Christine was his mate, the woman he should have been with instead of all the others. When they came together in a heated and passionate encounter that left them breathless and wanting more, it was then he proposed a bonding ceremony of marriage if she were willing, and brother she was willing. They were “together” as they say and work aboard the Enterprise went on with a side order of satisfaction.  
But now they were taking on 19 Academy graduates and one veteran, some had never been out in space before, some had never been anywhere at any time. The top of these was the woman Dr. Barbara McCann. She has been out in space before with medical EVAC units, an excellent triage doctor under emergency conditions and just what the Doctors have been looking for to round out their medical team in Sickbay. Quite frankly, Dr. Chapel was looking forward to having someone besides Lenny to consult with, not that Leonard wasn’t a load of fun when trying to patch up the Captain or the crew, but Len stayed with tried and true, while Christine wanted to try new procedures, new drugs. Ah well, it’s his Sickbay. The most important part of Dr. McCann’s resume is that she spent 10 years on Vulcan, learning the ways of a healer and being a doctor at the medical complex there at Shi Kahr. She was certified a healer in the Vulcan way, trained in mind techniques and her telepathic abilities when they tested it was off the scale, a perfect candidate to learn how to reinforce or fix bonds or how to take them out when an unbonding occurs or when a mate dies. She was also one of the few doctors allowed to doctor the Reldai who serviced the unbonded males after a particularly aggressive Pon Farr. That was not listed on her resume, that little tidbit was an asterisk with a note to see me for details. She had promised T’Pau herself not to reveal anything about the “Vulcan secret,” unless it was a medical emergency and thus far, she hasn’t and will not. 

The three men got out of the Embassy car at a local place where a vegetarian menu as well as a regular menu was offered. They sat down and placed their orders and continued talking about the reception being given for these 20 crewmembers. It was combined with the Federation as a show of cooperation between the two worlds. A far cry from the days when the Federation was first organized and started. There was general mistrust on both sides,...until everyone gave a little on both sides to make it work with them and then with the rest of the Federation members. 

The restaurant was a little crowded with the midday workers grabbing something quick to eat before getting back to work. They also served alcohol there and there was a group of young businessmen downing a couple of drinks before eating and getting rather loud. Sarek was about to say they should change their orders to take out and leave, when he saw her. The same woman who had so nicely posed for him and gave him a look that if he were not with his son and his friend, he would have investigated further. They were sitting on a mezzanine type of arrangement up away from the bar, to observe the traffic. He wasn’t even listening to Spock or Kirk he was busy watching the drama that was unfolding. The doctor and her friends saw it was a little crowded so they ordered vegetarian tacos to go. Her friend paid for them and while waiting he noticed the Vulcan.

“Hey Mickey!” That’s what Karl her friend and fellow colleague called her.

“What Karl, they out of the good stuff?”

“Your Vulcan is here.” 

“What??” She looked around and there her eyes met his dark chocolate eyes and the electricity was immediate. She gave him a little smile and looked away, pleased to know he remembered her. Just then one of the slightly inebriated businessmen felt it was his duty to hit on Barbara and wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

“Babe, why you bothering with that old man when you can have a young man,...me.” She rolled her eyes and countered.

“Let me tell you something buddy, my guess is that that older man could kick your ass from here to Texas and back. Now leave me alone, I’m not interested.” She backed off a little but he caught her right arm in a grip that truly hurt her. 

“Oh ya shouldn’t of done that,” Barbara said wincing. 

By this time, the entire restaurant had turned their attention to the rukus happening on the floor, including the three men who were quite frankly getting worried over the woman’s safety. The two Starfleet officers got up and were ready to assist when they saw her effortlessly with her left hand execute a Vulcan nerve pinch and dropped the guy right where he was at. 

“Dickhead!” She called him and then realized the restaurant had erupted into applause. She bowed, her friend Karl tossed the taco to her.

“Com’on we’re outta here.” They turned to leave, but she turned back and caught her Vulcan male applauding her standing up. She put her hand to her heart and acknowledged his applause. Then she looked at all three of the men and with the Ta’al mouthed to them “Live long and prosper, Gentlemen.” She also winked at Sarek. Spock acknowledged the Ta’al as did Sarek who almost broke into a smile after receiving a wink. They left, got on their bikes and took off down the road and then separately to their homes. 

The men sat back down and their lunches were delivered to them the only comment Kirk would make was “Ambassador, you got a floor show to boot.” He puffed out some air as if in a laugh. Spock raised an eyebrow and just said matter-of-fact, “you still did not get her name.” Sarek said nothing. He ate thinking about the girl with the flaxen hair and the brown eyes, wondering if he would see her again.


	2. A Decision Made,...

The next morning was typical for San Francisco weather,...fog. Because of that the Doctor was contemplating what to wear to this reception she didn’t want to go to. She had packing to do, even though she wasn’t due to report to the Enterprise for two weeks, she needed to pack, not that she had a lot to take, but her uniforms, healer robes, healer herbs and things that one needs for meditation needed to be put carefully away in her freighter trunk. 

Sitting down at her console with her mug of tea, she perused the invitation that was sent by Starfleet and the Vulcan Embassy inviting her to the reception. She was looking for a dress code and found semi-formal, which to the Doctor meant either cocktail length dresses or dress uniforms. Opting for her uniform, she took that out of the sonar dry cleaning bag and then remembered the royal blue sash she had from her healer robes,...and along with her boots that are spit and polish,... perfect. Satisfied in her choices, the Doctor got up and satched into her bathroom to take a shower. 

Up on the Enterprise, Captain James Kirk was retelling the story of yesterday’s ride in the embassy car and restaurant. 

“And I’m telling ya, Bones here was this stunning and I mean stunning blonde on the side of the road squatting down to check out something on her flitter bike. She gets up and her hair is just beautiful, honey blonde, in the sun and a body that doesn’t quit. I watch her and catch her eye, she smiles, she turns around and I guess she was going to put her helmet back on when she turns around again and Sarek’s got a bead on her. I’ve never seen anything like it before, he looked like a predator stalking prey. She must feel him staring somehow and she does this pose that I swear looked like something out of a flitter bike monthly, and gives him a look back with a raised eyebrow. It was the best “come and get it” look I’ve ever witnessed.”

Dr. McCoy looks at his best friend as he sips his drink. He’s trying to decide if Jim was annoyed the girl didn’t find him as charming as the Ambassador. 

“I wonder how long it’s been since the last time he took notice of a pretty woman?” reflected McCoy.

“Not since my mother passed, which was 3.5, close to 4 years now,” interjected Spock, coming into an empty Sickbay and sitting at the Doctor’s desk, “and yes, Doctor, my father was staring at an extremely attractive woman. It was amusing, until we were in the restaurant, but then she dropped her assailant with a superbly executed nerve pinch.”

“Now that’s something I would have enjoyed seeing, Spock. A human woman,...a good looking one at that, using a Vulcan nerve pinch superbly,” McCoy teased. He took another swig of his drink. “Well, I’d say your father is well on his way to becoming interested in living life again. Everyone grieves at their own pace, Vulcans are no different. Besides,...” said McCoy as he finished his drink, “he was probably just window shopping.” Spock looked at McCoy with a confused expression. McCoy rolled his eyes and explained.  
“He was probably just looking,...there’s no harm in looking.” Spock nodded in agreement with McCoy’s assessment.

“You think your father will locate her? He looked like he would enjoy seeing her again.” Spock raised an eyebrow and said to Jim. 

“Most assuredly he will,...you see gentlemen we did some research on the name of “Mickey” in starfleet records, used as a nickname. There are only two people who use it as one,...one is male, the other is our new Doctor, Barbara McCann. She will be there today and logically she will run into the Ambassador.” Spock stood there with his explanation and hands behind his back. 

“Spock how did you know to look just at Starfleet records,” asked Kirk.  
“I did not. Christine did. She also has access to other databases from her days at OPs.” 

They all turned to stare at the woman who just came into McCoy’s rather crowded office to drop off some patient records. 

“What?” Having just bonded with Spock, he conveyed to her the conversation. “Oh, you mean Mickey. I had a hard time finding her, but when I did I pointed her out to Spock and she is a beautiful woman with the most unusual color hair. It really is like the color of honey. No wonder Sarek stared. The hair color Vulcans see is black or extremely dark brown.” She smiled looking at her new bondmate with who gave a half smile after receiving a compliment on the color of his hair. 

“And what if he does want to see her again? It’s been almost 4 years and your father is entitled to have a private life and shame on us for discussing it,” argued Christine. 

“Christine,...we are not discussing my father’s private life, we are discussing the woman who seems to have stimulated my father’s interest,” said Spock as he calmly offered her two fingers. She looked at him and still being a little shy about showing affection to him, she slowly took his fingers with hers, but was still a little annoyed with the men.

“Still shouldn’t be talking about it. But, I for one am looking forward to meeting her. Just think of the latest procedures she must know and also incorporating healing techniques of the Vulcans with our procedures just makes her a treasure chest of knowledge.” 

McCoy just grumped his opinion with that last statement.

oooOooo

The reception at the Vulcan Embassy was at 1:00. Starfleet’s finest as well as the Federation as a whole began arriving a little early. The cadets from Academy made their way in, schooled in how to behave at the Embassy. The alabaster and marble grand foyer was beginning to fill up. Sarek was noticeably up on the mezzanine perusing the crowd. He still had the image of the woman with the flaxen honey colored hair in his mind. He saw the cadets and Captain Kirk, his son with his mate Christine, and Dr. McCoy. Perhaps he was wrong to assume she was Starfleet. But he checked over the invite list and one name stood out to him, Dr. Barbara McCann. He also did the same research and found a picture of her in a starfleet uniform. She had graduated the top of her class. 

He was thinking of the information he found when as if a pair of hands parted the fog, like some magical force, she appeared at the threshold of the Embassy glass doors and walked in. She was greeted by Vulcans and seeing the blue sash of the healer started to call her Tsai. Barbara did the traditional greetings to the Vulcans and was going over to the small congregation of Enterprise senior staff when she looked up and saw him there overlooking the ground floor. Spock and Christine watched the play unfold as Barbara and Sarek’s gazes connected. She gave a soft smile, while he cocked his head and then started down the stairway. She raised an eyebrow, turned around and resumed her course to the Enterprise senior staff.

“Dr. Barbara McCann and you are,...” she held out her hand to Dr. McCoy.

“Leonard McCoy, Ma’am,” he took her hand and shook it, but wanted to kiss the top of her hand instead. “And this is Dr. Christine Chapel.” Chris shook hands with her as well. 

“Ahhh, my fellow colleagues. I am looking forward to working with you.” She was genuinely pleased to meet them finally. 

“Oh, so are we,” answered Christine, “I understand you had some excitement yesterday.”

“Excitement?” said Barbara feigning innocence. “It was just the Vulcan Ambassador in his car and two starfleet officers,...oh you’re right here.” She noticed that Spock and Kirk came up to this circle of people. She introduced herself once more to them and continued on about the “excitement.” Then the Ambassador came.

“Peace, and long life to you Ambassador Sarek,” Barbara said with the ta’al. He returned her sign.

“I come to serve,” he replied not taking his eyes off of her.

“Your service honors us,” she replied softly not breaking his stare. 

“I am pleased. You will walk with me, Doctor.” She looked at the rest of the circle and continued to follow the Ambassador back up the stairs and down and around the horseshoe mezzanine to the private office area. He led her into his office and shut the door, while the rest of the crew stood below and marveled at how the Ambassador just swept her away for a private conversation.

“That is his way,” stated Spock. “He will return her when he is done with his conversation. It is of no consequence.” Spock then maneuvered Christine away and to other cadets and diplomats he wished to meet and speak with. Kirk shrugged his shoulders and with Bones, made his way around the hall. 

“Sit.” The Ambassador pointed out a comfortable chair next to a table, which held a table setting. He took off his robes and folded them neatly on another chair. Underneath he wore a nice tunic and pair of pants that were tailored to his figure. “I was expecting you to wear your healer robes Doctor.”

“Oh no, I decided to represent both as I am a starfleet medical officer and a Vulcan healer. I wore my sash for that. However,....,” she paused with a teasing look in her eyes, “I also contemplated wearing my desert bike outfit since you seemed to appreciate its form.” Sarek raised an eyebrow and answered “indeed,” and handed her a glass of wine. 

“I appreciate many things and people that radiate beauty. Like this wine. It is from my family estate and I think it has a unique and subtle bouquet .” Barbara sipped the wine and looked at it in the glass. It had a light almost a soft green tinge, but an absolutely refreshing taste. 

“Mmmm, I can almost taste the desert air in the mornings,...this is delightful. What do you pair it with?” As if on cue the chef of the Embassy came in with two dishes of vegetables, which he served to Sarek and then to Barbara. She recognized him immediately as her teacher of healing from Vulcan, his name was Sat’an. 

“Osu, it is agreeable to see thee again,” she said to the Chef and chief healer of the Embassy. Sat’an who was a little more loose with his facial expressions, gave her a half smile and a warm look from his eyes. 

“No longer orensu, but now T’sai Barbara. You honor us with your work.”

“No, Sat’an,...it was I that was honored,...you saved my life.” Sarek listened as the conversation went on between his healer and this woman. What could have happened that Sat’an saved her life? He watched as Sat’an served them the meal of vegetables to go along with the wine and then Sat’an was about to out of the room when he pressed his forehead to Barbara’s as a sign of affection. 

Sarek was determined to get to know her. Her way and her jovial manner intrigued him to want to find out more about her. What were her likes, her dislikes, what was her family like, did she have someone in her life.... Now that question surprised him. A simple flirtation was one thing, but he found himself wanting to protect her from harm. He also was thinking about other things. Would she be able to,....wait. Sarek stopped himself from thinking about bonding again. She was truly a beautiful woman, but she is a starfleet medical officer and unable to comply when his “time” came. She’d be off in some vast part of space suffering as he would. No, he could not ask her to sacrifice a career of service to just service him in his time of need. And yet,....

“It is not often that Sat’an will lower his forehead to another, except as part of the family.” She gazed at Sarek and thought to herself // he wants to know how Sat’an saved my life. He wants to know me.// She just then made a decision that would affect her life, her goals and her future. She decided to trust Sarek. She took another sip of the wine, which may also be part of why she decided to tell him her story. It gave her the courage she needed. 


	3. A Date is Made

The Doctor paused as she ate some of the deliciously prepared vegetables on the plate that was served to her and took a swallow of the wine. Taking a deep breath, and then chastising herself for being so melodramatic, she was going to speak,...but then decided to control the conversation,...just a tad. She surveyed the room that they were in and saw that the marble continued on in and it was sparsely decorated. 

“What is it that you are looking for,” asked Sarek as he continued to eat the food and watch her. 

“Your office, Ambassador. This can’t be your office,” she answered looking around. A raised eyebrow and an uptick of one side of his mouth as he wiped it using a napkin. “It is in the next room over there; his eyes pointed the way to the open door at the other end of the room they were in.

“I see, then this would be considered the anteroom,” Barbara offered as she ate some more food. 

“I tend to use this as an informal meeting room. Some of the furniture is not here because it is currently being cleaned and re-upholstered.” She nodded her head in acknowledgement. “My private quarters are on the other side of the horseshoe, overlooking the garden below. You can hear the concerts given in the park as if you were, but you are in the living area. My late wife often enjoyed the music there.”  
The Doctor picked up on the last remark, he had been married? Well of course he had, now some things made sense to her. 

“How long ago did she pass, Ambassador?” she said softly. He looked up as if doing the calculations in his head.

“ Three point 67 years.” She gave a half smile and thought //leave it to the Vulcans to calculate to the nearest point in time in which someone passed away.//

“How long were you bonded for, S'haille.” He answered 56 years. She remarked that was a good long time for earth standards as well as Vulcans. He nodded. 

“I was bonded once,” she said. His faraway look became crystal clear and he focused back in on her.

“You were,...when did this happen?” almost demanding to know. She knew she had his rapt attention now and after getting a refill on the wine she spoke.

“Well, let me start from the beginning,...after all, you brought me up here to have a conversation with me, logically to get to know me, so logically I should start from the beginning and thereby covering my family as well.” Sarek thought to himself //Not only beautiful, but intelligent.//

“I was born into a family that had 4 boys already. When my mother saw me after popping out loudly I might add, she thought she finally had her little girl. So I was given every lesson she could think of,...dance, ballet, piano, elocution, art, music, all wonderful things that I can do with some proficiency, but,...I rather play a game of touch football with my brothers, or go fishing with them or ride a wind surfer in the desert. I was truly a tomboy of huge proportion and that displeased my mother. But I did enjoy taking dance. I hated ballet because of balancing on toe shoes, but my favorite was jazz and tap dancing. My father and brothers are all doctors or surgeons, they all work in the private sector, I wanted to be a doctor as well, but I also dreamed of going to the stars, meeting new species, cultivating a rapport with those I met, so I applied to the Academy with an emphasis on medical. Needless to say my family was not particularly happy with my choice, but it didn’t matter to me, as long as I was serving the greater good, I was happy. I was happy in my job as a resident physician at starfleet medical, when an opportunity of a lifetime came. Vulcan was offering a residency of 4 years in their medical facility in ShiKahr. I had heard they had the best around, so I applied and I don’t know how, but made the cut for interviews. I was interviewed by T’Pau,...which I found to be strange. It has been said that the high council had their agenda of conservatism and T’Pau has her own,...it sometimes does not go with the high council, but I admire her because as a woman she wields great power. She is the Matriarch of your clan, I believe.”

Sarek was taking in this information like a sponge devoid of water. The more she spoke, the more he was thinking of her always being around him. 

“She is the matriarch and my relative.” He would not say just how close T’Pau is to him,...not yet.

“She decided to split my time, since I already had accumulated resident time on earth and put me into a research facility,...um the Vulcan Science Academy. There I took up research, which I truly enjoyed. It was there I met Tal’an. He was a researcher like myself and at first wouldn’t say “boo” to me, but eventually it became evident that we were both curious of each other and our research and so we started to work together. It was a most satisfactory arrangement,...except,...Tal’an had control issues,...he didn’t have much control at all. We would have these all night research binges and I would get a lot of work done and I was happy, but tired and he not so much and he would go off and rage, even for Vulcan it was a little too much I thought. Then the staring, the constantly wanting to touch my hair. I did everything I could think of from wearing frumpy clothes, pinning up my hair everything to keep his concentration on the work and not me. I knew what was happening, and I admit,...I was attracted too. One night we made breakthrough and we were euphoric and one thing led to another and there we were on the floor of the lab, with the doors locked, the lights off and making the most incredible love. He melded with me and he lost control.” She let her head drop down remembering that night and what happened. Sarek already knew.

“He deepened the meld to a marital bond.”

“Yes.” She took a deep breath. For some reason she felt guilt about it, that she led him on, but in fact she didn’t. It was Tal’an who had forced a marital bond because of his lack of control. 

“He of course was elated that we had a huge breakthrough and of course he was thrilled that he now had a human bride to bring home. A bride that was not wanted,...who was called “quomi” behind her back.”

Sarek’s eyes closed and felt the pain of the stigma of being not wanted,...he felt it when his family in particular his mother T’Lara was incensed that he had taken a human wife. But Amanda became “Vulcan by choice” It was the price she paid to marry Sarek, first born. She didn’t care,...she loved him. He remembered that vividly as he sat and listened to Barbara. 

“Oh the best is yet to come, Sir. Tal’an went into his time. He was raging with plak-tow. His family said go ahead, go to him, if he rips you apart, so be it. We’ll just bond him to someone else and you’ll be a memory. It was that thought that spurred me on and for the next 5 days, when we weren’t,...”she paused because she wanted to use profanity. Sarek said go ahead there is no harm in the expression you wish to say.  
She took a deep breath and said when they weren’t fucking they were playing sex games. She felt like a whore on earth, that this is what they must do for their “special clients.”

“When we emerged from the Harlot Hotel, his family was expecting to pick up my body and have it shipped back to my family on earth with some cockamamie excuse. Imagine their faces when we emerged arm in arm. Of course, he was frightened of his family, but tried to stay his ground. I on the other hand was angry beyond course and said to the mother “Never to piss off this quomi.” I should never have said anything. They took my husband one night from me and convinced him to break the bond because they had someone for him that I would be okay. Apparently, his first chosen had rejected him because he was a “mamma's boy.” They broke the bond and left me with nothing but shreds. All I could see in my mind was him and his new bride shagging away. I kept screaming for him not to go, I was his wife, but I realized it was shadows of a bond. When we had bonded the next day we went to his family healer named Sat’an who checked the bond and said it was solid. When it broken, I was going crazy. I couldn’t concentrate anymore. It hurt my mind and my soul.” At this point, Barbara started to shed tears. 

Sarek got up and was ready to punch someone, preferably this idiot of a boy who basically raped her and then did not own up to their responsibilities. He realized he was becoming very attracted to this woman who had been hurt. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her, protect her, show her that a Vulcan male can be so much better than what she had experienced. 

The doctor sensed there was raw emotion in the room and she had to take it down a few notches. 

“I contacted Sat’an, who already knew what had happened and chastised the family severely and reported them to the high council. He then took me in, attended me, cared for me like I was his daughter and cleaned my mind up, got rid of the shreds. Then he made an incredible offer which he got T’Pau to agree with. Instead of being at the VSA, he would teach me the ways of healing and teach me everything I needed to know for my arsenal of healing weapons. It would take a long time, longer than the 4 year stint Vulcan currently offered. I accepted and I was adopted into his family and they welcomed me, didn’t look down at me because I was an alien. I was given chores that I was responsible for, and when they were done and I saw that the little ones here helped along, I then reported to Sat’an and he showed me things I never in my life would think,..." 

She paused having finished her story. It was more than she wanted to tell him, but she found she couldn’t stop once she started. Barbara felt she had found a bit of a kindred spirit in him. His wife had loved him and died a natural death and he knows what it's like to have a bond slip from the mind. Her husband deserted her and left her for dead, but she was saved by a caring healer, who was a second father to her. 

“So now you know all about me, Ambassador. Still want to be my friend?”

“When we are in private like this,...please call me Sarek.” It was all he said.

“And you may call me Barbara.”

“Not Mickey?” He asked as he turned around to face her.

“I hate that nickname, but it follows me wherever I go, so,....I put up with it.”

“I would be honored to be your friend, Barbara.” They sat there looking at each other, trying to fathom what the terms of their “friendship” would be and both decided they would let nature take its course instead of trying to force an issue or situation. 

“Sarek, we’ve been up here for over an hour, shouldn’t you be downstairs hobnobbing with the rich and famous, not to mention the Federation?” she teased. He let out a puff of what was termed later as Vulcan laughter, raised his eyebrows, slowly got up and put his robes on and escorted her out the door. The party was going full throttle with people enjoying the food. The Enterprise crew saw them approaching the staircase and looked up it. They paused at the top and Sarek asked her if she was going to show him the tap steps she had in mind, and she did. She did a tap step all the way down the steps, it was reminiscent of Jimmy Cagney as George M. Cohan doing the same thing down a flight of stairs in the Hollywood movie. The Federation bigwigs were horrified, just as the some of the Admirals were from Starfleet. Barbara on the other hand, grabbed some champagne and rejoined the crew and drank to their good health. When asked what did she do up there. She just answered “We ate, we drank, and we made merry by the way of good conversation, and I made a new friend.” She left the group to make her way around the room, when Sarek found her again.

“Would you care to go to the ballet with me Friday.”

“San Francisco’s season doesn’t start until the fall,” she reminded him.

“I know, I’m talking about the New York City Ballet.”

“Ohhh, not Friday, perhaps another time.” She was about to walk away and then turned around. “BUT, there is a concert this Saturday night at the park?” She really hoped he would say yes.

“Why don’t you come here around 7, have dinner in my quarters and we’ll listen to the concert from there.” She smiled and said “I’d be delighted.”


	4. Getting to know you,...

Saturday was two days away. Today is Thursday. Barbara could barely go to sleep, much less think, much less review what had just happened. Did she,...just have the Ambassador of Vulcan, Sarek, in her mind the most attractive, wonderfully articulate, and incredibly sexy just ask her out on a date? She took her pillow and screamed into it while kicking her legs in the air and then sat up suddenly,...HOLY SHIT she thought. This wasn’t just any Vulcan, this was THE VULCAN. He is his planet’s representative on earth and he just asked her out on a date like it was nothing. Well, maybe it is nothing. Maybe he’s just lonely and in need of companionship. Yeah, that was it. Cool your jets Barb, he’s not going to sweep you away into his bedroom and make passionate love to you. This Vulcan has major control. Just then she heard her door chime sound. Getting up and running her fingers through her hair, she put her robe on and walked to the door of her apartment. Opening the door, she found a delivery man there with a huge bouquet of spring flowers with roses throughout. After tipping the guy a credit, she took the flowers, which were in an exquisite vase. She spied a card envelope and opened it. It read: “Saturday--Seven--Sarek.” A confirmation of the date, with flowers. She laughed because of the alliteration. She then studied the bouquet and it was filled with beautiful spring flowers, lilies and roses, but not red ones, something a little more exotic. They were orange/yellow with highlights of crimson on the tips of the pedals and had a delightful scent,...almost fruity, but lingering. She put them in the center of her living area table, so that they could be seen as you walked into her place. Barbara smiled at the thought of listening to the concert in his living area. Granted, it was where his wife also had experienced the concerts as well, but she got the feeling that she was too ill to come outside and it was probably more comfortable sitting on a chair than sitting on the ground on a blanket. She stuck her nose into the rose nearest her in the bouquet once again and shut her eyes and thought what a lovely scent. Then she glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed she was running late. She is supposed to beam up to the Enterprise to look at the Sickbay facilities and chat with her colleagues. She finished her tea and jumped into the shower, donned her uniform and on her comm., requested a beam up. 

oooOooo

Sarek sat behind his desk having just come back from a meeting with various Federation officials on his meetings with a new planet with a humanoid race who wishes entry into the Federation. Unfortunately, there are two factions, one wishes entry under certain terms the other wants the exact opposite or else no entry, which would erupt into a civil war. Sarek didn’t wish for that to happen and devised compromises that seemed to be agreeable between the two factions,...but would it be enough. He did not know, but he would go there to present them to both and gauge their reactions. He was also waiting for a message from T’Pau on a personal matter. The matter of Barbara McCann. He sat back, and closed his eyes while his fingers were steepled in a meditation pose and his mind drifted back to yesterday and her talking about her life. He wanted to know who was the Vulcan family that did this to her and if there had been punishment for coercing a breaking of a bond and that they could have killed her because of it. Since he bonded with Amanda so many years ago, there was a softening of the policy of no inter-species marriages. But there were some who still believed the teachings of Surak stated that they should stay within their own kind. This Sarek proved time and time again was an illogical thought and soon others especially of the high council were starting to see the logic of inter-species relationships in fostering true IDIC. The Vulcans were starting to think kinder to their human cousins and less kind to their real cousins the Romulans. 

His comm unit beeped and he switched it on to find T’Pau on it’s screen. After familiar salutations, Sarek asked the Matriarch about a Vulcan male named Tal’an and a broken bond. 

“Why does thee wish to know, Sarek,” questioned T’Pau. 

“I have made the acquaintance of the woman in this bonding,...the healer Barbara McCann..”  
T’Pau’s brow furrowed with this statement. 

“Sarek, are thee contemplating a bonding with this woman? A Vulcan woman will not suffice for you?”  
Sarek shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He remembered the last time he faced T’Pau with his “contemplation” of bonding with an earth woman. It turned out to be quite satisfactory,...for 56 years and he served the high council well. 

“I am merely asking about the male involved. If there was any punishment of the family for coercing an unbonding.”

“The family was warned and,...” she paused and had a look of satisfaction come over her. “The male was bonded to another and after a year, the female left him and broke the bond. Turnabout fair play.” Sarek nodded and said “not very logical, but it will suffice.”

“Sarek! Do you plan to bond with this woman? She is a very competent healer and of good character. She has never revealed the knowledge of the caves, the Reldai and their functions, but has advocated for them for proper health care when “an encounter” goes awry. If you were to bond with her, I and the high council would not be opposed.”

“Indeed Ezyet. We shall see if my acquaintance would consider the proposition. After all, she was treated very poorly by our people, why would she trust me?”

“Because it would be the most logical thing for her to do,...if she interested.” T’Pau’s eyes narrowed at her nephew. She already knew he was very interested. “And is she?”

“Possibly.” Sarek learned from the last encounter with T’Pau some 59 years ago, always keep your cards close to your chest.. Never reveal your plans to her. She knew he wouldn’t say either.

“Very well, keep me apprised of the situation. Now do you have anything else to report?” They talked about the upcoming journey to the new planet wanting to join the Federation, a planet that was rich in minerals and water. Obtaining trading agreements with this planet will depend on whether these people can come together in compromise. They bid their farewells and he signed off the comm. Without seeking it, he won the his Matriarch and the high council’s approval to bond with Barbara. He got up from his desk and called his aide and asked if the bouquet of flowers were sent and he replied yes S’haille.

“And did you include the message?”

“Yes, S’haille.”

“Commendable. Your service honors us.” He left his office for the day and headed for his private quarters to meditate. 

oooOooo

Dr. Chapel was waiting for Dr. McCann when she beamed aboard the Enterprise. As she materialized, Christine noticed she was holding what appeared to be a flower that she was sniffing. It was one of the roses that were in the bouquet she received from Sarek. 

“Oh that’s a beautiful rose, Mickey,” said Christine. She looked at it and thought it was just stunning.

“The scent is wonderful as well,” replied Dr. McCann. “Please call me Barbara, I hate the name Mickey, and the rose is from a bouquet that was sent to me this morning from the Ambassador.” Christine nodded her head and smiled as she led the Doctor towards Sickbay. 

“It looks like you have a major friend in the Ambassador,” said Christine. 

“So it would seem. All I did was pose suggestively in front of my flitter because he was staring at me. So was the Captain.” Christine started laughing. 

“Len was trying to figure out when the Captain was telling us about your pose if he was annoyed because you didn’t pay more attention to his “smile,” rather than the Ambassadors.”

“Oh believe me, the Captain is a good looking man, but I’ve always been attracted to tall, dark,... Hello Captain Spock. How nice to see you today.” She looked at Christine who tried to hide the mirth in her eyes. 

“I believe you were going to say tall, dark and handsome? That is a very nice rose. Did someone give that to you?” The Doctor looked at him and saw the twinkling in his eyes.

“You know exactly who gave me this rose.” She narrowed her eyes. 

“My father has excellent taste in flowers. This one came from the gardens at the Embassy. It’s called “Desert Flame.”

“Your mother liked it I'm sure.” Suddenly Barbara felt not so special. // Good God, Barbara buck up! So what you aren’t special to him. He was just being nice,// she thought to herself.

“My mother loved roses, but not this one. She enjoyed plain red roses, “American Beauties” I believe. My father always preferred the different colors of roses rather than just red. So he cultivated this one. I believe he combined red, yellow and peach colors and got this variety. It also has a fresh fruity scent. He has never given this one away as a gift. You are,...indeed special to him.” 

Barbara looked away and swallowed hard. Christine seeing the doctor a little verklempted, shooed Spock out of Sickbay and continued the tour, showed her where her office and desk would be. Barbara sized up the office and found she could stash her healing things in there along with healing drugs and the like. Leonard came in and began a conversation with Barbara on healing techniques and their possible uses for humans as well as Vulcans as they are now carrying more Vulcans as crew members. 

“I am looking forward to showing you different techniques I have used in the past to combine with traditional medicine to treat both human and alien. It is a more holistic approach combined with solid medical tradition.” McCoy shrugged his shoulders and said as long as we can patch ‘em up and send them back to work happy and healthy was all he cared about. He was tired of losing crewmen and women when there was no need and reinforced having a medic down with landing parties very important. Jim didn’t think so, unless it was his CMO. Barbara countered that the CMO should remain on the ship while we, the EMTs should be down treating those with immediate triage and then beam them up to you. 

“I must tell you I am a little worried about this upcoming diplomatic mission planet X215. It’s far from the nearest starbase, and although the Ambassador is confident he can bring a satisfactory compromise to the two factions in order to work together,...I have seen these erupt into a veritable nightmare with casualties we didn’t think about. McCoy smiled slowly and put his arm around her shoulders.

“You worried about your Ambassador, Barb?” She looked at Dr. McCoy and realized he must have overheard the conversation between she and Christine and Spock.

“I’m worried about the proposed landing party for the mission. The Ambassador will be part of that mission so yes, I am worried.” McCoy eyed her and then made a decision.

“I’m gonna float your idea about me staying up here to the Captain. I hate to say it but it has real sound common sense,...” 

“You mean logic,...Doctor?” Barbara interrupted teasing.

“Yeah, real sound logic behind it. If he likes it, you and Christine will beam down with the party and you can stick to the Ambassador. But I want you to be issued phasers for defense. Have you ever shot one?” Barbara chuckled to herself recalling the Romulan incursion on Vulcan when she was there.

“Yes, I’ve had plenty of experience with a phaser. Check the records of the Romulan incursion on Vulcan. They trained me for every eventuality.” She turned to Christine and asked if she could be shown her quarters.

“Barbara,...your quarters are right next to the Ambassador’s.” Barbara looked at her and asked “how?”  
Christine smiled and touched the doctor’s arm. “Let me tell you something about the Ambassador. When he wants something he usually gets it. He requested me for just about every diplomatic mission he had when I worked at OPs. He remembered me from the time Len did open heart surgery on the old Enterprise when he and Amanda traveled to a conference on Babel. Honestly, it was like working for a general the way he was organized. But mostly he enjoyed talking with me. His wife was sick at the time and he worried about her. She was dying back then and they were doing everything they could to prolong her life, but in the end,...” She paused but briefly,...”in the end, she died and he mourned. He did all the proper Vulcan rituals, but he took time off from being with someone to grieve. The light and fire was gone from his eyes,...until this past reception when I saw him look at you. It was a different light, not like what he had for Amanda. It was one of friendship and desire. Whether you know it or not,...he desires you and he usually gets what he wants,...but not in a cruel way. He’s very kind, very caring. He’s strong-willed and stubborn, but ever so gentle. He’s a good man, Barb. You could do worse.”

Barbara smiled and said “I’ve done worse. I was bonded before to a Vulcan male who allowed his family to talk him into breaking the marital bond with me. It,...was very painful, but I survived thanks to the healer who took care of me and later taught me the Vulcan ways of healing. That was ages ago it seems. Maybe it’s time for me to,....well,....I have a date with Sarek Saturday for dinner and listening to the concert in the park. It should prove to be,...enlightening.” Christine smiled and said ‘I think you’ll do just fine, Barb.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezyet--Aunt  
> S'haille--Lord


	5. A Ride in the Desert

Friday, was a day of rest and relaxation for Dr. McCann. After dining with the Captain and senior staff, she excused herself and beamed home. She literally fell into her bed and slept soundly. She got up on Friday and just relaxed. Sitting on her balcony in the sun when her comm activated. She switched it on and the Ambassador was there.

“Ambassador, it is agreeable to see you again,” she said in Vulcan standard. 

“Look out your window,” he said calmly. She knitted her eyebrows and got up to look out her window in the front. There at street level was the Ambassador with two other Vulcans on flitter bikes, dressed in desert gear. She opened her door and beckoned them up. The Ambassador told them to stay there, he would go. She quickly turned her comm off and waited for him to come in. When he did, she stopped at her kitchen door. He was dressed in a leather riding outfit that absolutely hugged his body in all the right places,...and some places that was almost obscene, but Barbara was not complaining. 

//Oh damn!, she thought. What a good looking male,...and a telepath, oops shields up// She immediately shielded her thoughts from Sarek, hoping he didn’t hear her drooling over his rugged good looks. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a half smile. He heard her.” 

“It is agreeable, my appearance pleases you as yours did me the other day on the road.” He stared at her with his chocolate brown eyes with amusement. She decided to return his stare. 

“That pose was just,...” “Flirtation,” he finished her sentence. She looked at his imposing presence and couldn’t help but be overcome with the urge to want to touch him somewhere, anywhere, perhaps his ears. He was driving her mad with desire in that outfit. 

“I was wondering,” said Sarek as he walked around her apartment, giving her a complete look at his backside. “I was wondering,...if you would like to ride with me today. Is your bike in working order?”

“Um,...oh yes,” Barbara said momentarily stopping to answer him and not completely make an ass out of herself while wishing she could just touch him one time. “My flitter was just checked out and it’s in great working order. I thought I had screwed with the rear by hitting a rock or something so I had it realigned and tuned. You ride desert bike?” she asked? 

// This is incredible. He rides a desert flitter bike.// she thought. “The closest desert is in Nevada. However, riding in the redwood forests is permissible.”

“We will go to Nevada, Death Valley, but we must hurry. The Embassy shuttle will be waiting for us.” 

She quickly went and changed her outfit and put on her newly cleaned desert outfit with a desert cloak. She came out and put on desert boots. She went into her fridge and got some water bottles along with her healer bag. “You can’t be too sure and we all need water.” She grabbed her helmet and said “Let’s go.” 

With that the four flitter riders took off on their bikes with Sarek in the lead and Dr. McCann behind him followed by the two security guys from the Embassy. Once they got to where the shuttle was at, they loaded their bikes in the shuttle, which was a large one and the security officers took over the piloting duties while the Ambassador and the Doctor sat back and enjoyed the ride. 

“You should wear your desert outfit more often, it fits you well,” she teased. A raised eyebrow and the a look was all she got as he was busy on a PADD. After a while he put it down and sat next to Barbara and sighed.   
“What’s wrong, Sarek.” He looked at her, leaned over and stroked her face.

“It is this upcoming mission. It is getting a bit “dicey” as you humans would say. There is a ceasefire in place between the two factions, but I do not know how long that will last. They do not understand that there must be a lasting peace or they will not be granted admission to the Federation.” 

“Well, there is nothing you can do about right now. Put it out of your mind and concentrate on trying to beat me on a flitter trail.” She knew he would respond to a challenge. Btw Sarek,...do you play chess?” She smiled to herself. She’s never known a Vulcan to turn down a game of chess. 

“Yes, I do. Quite well.” She gave Sarek a smile.

“We’ll see.” 

The shuttle landed and the flitters were taken out and turned on. It was a mere 110 degrees of arid, dry air in Death Valley. There was a flitter trail just off to the left. She threw bottled water to everyone in her party, put on her helmet, started her bike and said “are you ready?” He flipped his glasses down and they started off all together, but then she took off like a bat out of hell laughing as she passed Sarek. He took off after her in hot pursuit. There is nothing an unbonded Vulcan male in his prime enjoys more than the chase. It is tribal and ancient and she knew how to get him interested. She was an excellent rider, she had plenty of practice with her 4 brothers. Barbara liked to play hide and seek with him. Finding a place to hide, he whizzed by; she got on her bike and passed him with a smile. It was enticing and he felt his desire for her grow exponentially. He wanted her, wanted to take her, fill her with himself, touch her hair, kiss her lips, enjoy the passion he knew she would give to him. He wanted to be in her body and in her mind,...but he had to catch her first. And so when he couldn’t see her ahead of him, he played the same game with her and hid. Barbara looked ahead and couldn’t find him so she turned around and went back looking for him. The doctor pulled up and didn’t see any other marks in the trail. She was looking, when he came out from behind the boulder he was hiding behind and grabbed her, hoisted up on his shoulder and took her back behind the boulder, where he took off her helmet and then pinned her against the boulder with both hands held by his one hand. He was very close to her, breathing very hard as she was. He took off his other glove and began to caress her face. It felt like lightning in his fingers. She looked straight in his eyes and saw the lust forming in them. To her surprise, he kissed her softly, just slipping his tongue lightly around her lips. She opened for him, but he did not enter her mouth with his tongue. Instead he slowly finished the kiss and said to her very softly “You have bewitched me.” His hand moved down her side and then dropped back to his. He wanted to take her there on the desert, but he knew his guards would be coming.

“Do you wish to continue this later,” he asked her. She thought // He’s giving me a way out.// She swallowed and answered “Yes.” He let her go, gave her the helmet she was wearing, found his gloves and glasses and straddled his bike. She did the same thing and followed him back to where the guards were and continued riding.   
Once they got back to the shuttle, they loaded the bikes back into shuttle and took off for home. They didn’t say anything for a while until Sarek looked at her.

“I ask you for forgiveness. I took advantage of a situation.” She looked at him confused. 

“You’re asking me to forgive you for making a really excellent pass at me? Sarek I’m not forgiving you for anything, because there is nothing to forgive. But,... if you wish to discontinue seeing me,...I will understand. You’re an important Vulcan and can’t be trifling with me the terran.”

He looked at her with his cold look and said “How can you say that? You’ve become very important to me Barbara. Whoever I wish to “trifle” with is my business and I wish to trifle with you. I realize this is fast for you, but I,...” He stopped and sighed. 

He leaned over to her and kissed her again softly and said “I look forward to dinner and the concert and perhaps a game or two of chess. Will you still come?” 

This was it. It was either yes or no. Barbara touched his hand, to let him feel what she was thinking and said softly “yes.”

Satisfied with her answer, he offered her two fingers as a sign of Vulcan affection. She took them and felt a vibration from him to her, a connection and a sense of calm. They rode back on the shuttle touching fingers and not saying anything,...just enjoying their touch and presence. This Barbara thought, was truly a good day and was glad she didn’t agree to go with him to the ballet in NYC. It was obvious to her now that Sarek liked spending time with her. He enjoyed riding bikes with her, a hobby he had all but given up when he became Ambassador residing on earth. He thought again about how smooth her skin was on her face and how soft her lips were when he kissed her. Then he thought about making love to her and would she respond to him as a lover. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he looked over to see she had fallen asleep. How he wanted to take her into his arms and hold her and protect her. Sarek made a decision. He would have her as his mate, he was a little unsure in the beginning, but now he was very positive in his decision. She would be his. He would claim her as his own. Once a Vulcan, especially this one makes up his mind nothing will alter his course. But what if she didn’t want to be his wife? He would logically show her the positives of being an Ambassador’s wife and how she could still practice as a doctor and a healer. But it all must be done logically, like a chess game, for she is a rare prize indeed. 

The shuttle landed at the Embassy shuttleport and the guards unloaded the flitters. They took hers and put it on the hover car, which Sarek insisted he drive her home, even though she was quite capable of taking the bike home. After a little protest, she acquiesced and got into the passenger side of the car. They drove through Friday traffic as it was the week-end and people were trying to get out of the city. 

“You know, it’s a shame half the population leaves the city for a more rural setting on the weekends. I find the city to be filled with all sorts of things to do. Museums, concerts. The people of this town don’t take advantage of what they have,” Barbara remarked as Sarek skillfully drove his way around traffic.”

“You like it here in San Francisco?” he asked. 

“I like it part of the time, when it’s warm. I detest the dampness. You have to keep the fireplace on to keep the air dry and warm. About that time I take a small vacation to visit my parents, which I won’t be doing this year.”

“Where do they live?” he asked curious as to why she wouldn’t be visiting them.

“They live in New Mexico, where it’s desert is hot, but not as hot as Nevada. It’s great for walking and flitter biking,” she laughed. “I won’t be seeing them this time out because I will be on the Enterprise with you.”

“Yes,” nodded Sarek. “How could I forget that.”

“You were being bewitched by the terror on the flitter bike.” She saw his eyebrow raise and a sidelong glance at her told her she was probably right. He pulled up to her apartment and got out of the car to take her bike off the car. Barbara got out and looked up at the sky as it was starting to cloud over. The wind had changed coming off the bay and a chill was in the air. Sarek and Barbara walked the flitter to her garage where she kept it and after locking the door, he walked her up to her home. 

“I would like to spend the afternoon with you, but that message on the PADD that I got forced me to cut the day a little short. I hope you will forgive me.”

She smiled at him. “Ever the diplomat. Of course I do, but will we have the same interruptions tomorrow evening? I should hate to have that evening spoiled.” That last statement gave Sarek hope.

“Then you do enjoy spending time with me?” 

“Sarek of course I do. Especially when I am not playing flirtatious games with you. I enjoy your mind, what you have to say, it,...interests me a great deal.”

“But I like the flirtatious games,” he said stepping closer to her and then taking a loose strand of her hair and brushed it back to it’s place. She licked her lips and he took her face and tilted it up and kissed her softly on the lips, this time requesting entry to her mouth with his tongue. She pulled herself closer to feel is firm lean body next to hers and he started to deepen the kiss. His arms went around her and held on to her waist and heard her softly moan. He broke the kiss and caressed her blonde hair, breathing in its scent from the desert. He murmured “my desert flame,” which caught her a little off balance, but she accepted it. He looked down at her with questions in his eyes.

“You did not like that I called you mine?” 

“Am I yours, Sarek? We’ve just met. Perhaps you are going a tad too fast? Although,...being called yours makes me happy.” Sarek didn’t know what to say. He revealed a little too much of what he had in mind, but the barn door is open and as Amanda would say, may as well let all the horses out. He thought of a different way however to broach the subject of bonding.

“Perhaps we should save this discussion for tomorrow evening. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes, Sarek it is.” All she could see was his eyes dark and beautiful and she just want to get lost in them, but she also knew they were going very fast. She knew in her heart he wanted more than just friendship and to be honest with herself,...so did she. She also knew this particular Vulcan, once he makes up his mind to do something it invariably gets done. She thanked her lucky stars she spoke a little bit to Dr. Chapel. 

“Shall I send a car for you tomorrow?” She nodded yes. He said a car would pick her up at 15 minutes before the hour of 7. She said she would be ready. He kissed her on her forehead and touched her face once more before leaving, startling her with the electric feeling he conveyed through his fingers. She touched her face where he did and it felt warm, like his hand was still there. He left her and walked back to the car and left.  
She just sighed and let herself into her apartment. She had a lot to think about.


	6. How to Prepare for a date with the Ambassador.

She was cleaning her place. A spic n span from the ceiling to the floor cleaning. She looked dusty and frumpy and the good doctor was wearing her scrubs with a hair net, like she was getting ready for surgery. She left her comm unit on and while cleaning she would occasionally break into a dance with her friend and colleague Karl. Karl Berger is a pediatric surgeon who was in search of a place close to the hospital he works at. When Barbara told him about her posting on the Enterprise and how she really didn’t want to rent her place to a stranger, he jumped on the idea of living there, but it was still expensive. So they came to a compromise. They would split the rent and he paid the utilities,...and no major huge raging parties. She knew Karl. They were just about finished, when an old rock and roll song came on the radio and they started to dance,...dirty dancing style. Of course, Sarek couldn’t wait until 7:00 and contacted her on her comm link, which was open and he got a full view of Barbara and Karl dancing and laughing and grabbing the broom and vacuum and sliding across her floor just having a great time. Barbara looked up because she heard someone clearing their throat and saw Sarek looking at her while she was on the floor. She stopped abruptly. She had a face of complete surprise, Sarek of course was calm and staring at her. 

“Ambassador Sarek,...what a surprise! What can I do for you today.”

“What are you wearing?” he asked simply. She wanted to tease him and say what I’m going to wear tonight, but opted not to do that.

“This? Oh these are my scrubs from surgery. I don’t do much any more and the Enterprise has their own so they make a great cover when doing heavy duty cleaning. We did a ceiling to floor cleaning of this apartment and we are just finishing up. Oh the hat keeps my hair covered.” She hoped that would be enough of an explanation. But Sarek was not satisfied with the current explanation and decided to probe a little more,...to tease her.

“And what was that movement I saw you and your friend doing? It looked like some sort of mating ritual.”

“OH NO, Ambassador, that was just dancing.”

“That is what your mother gave you lessons to do? To writhe around on his body?”

“No Ambassador, that was social dancing. I was just having a little fun with Karl. Don’t worry,” she said softly to him. “He’s just a friend.”

“And am I just a friend, Barbara?” He asked sincerely this time.

“No, you’re the Vulcan Ambassador and,...you’re more than just a friend to me,...but you know that. Why did you call, Sarek?”

“I called to see,...how you are.” She smiled at him and told him she was just fine. And is he sending the car earlier than quarter to? He said it will be there on time. 

“Not anxious are you about tonight?” she asked.

“Vulcans do not get anxious, Dr. McCann.” He went from familiar to formal address when he saw Karl come back into view. “I will let you continue with your cleaning and ritual dancing. I will see you later.” They said good-bye and the comm screen went blank.

“Honey,...he may not get anxious,...but he has got it for you. If you don’t get action tonight, I will be disappointed with the planet Vulcan.”

“Karl! He’s very sweet. He took me out to Death Valley to ride flitters yesterday. We had a great time.” She would not tell Karl about how intimate their impromptu ride had been. Vulcans are very private and she didn’t want the 6 o’clock news to know either. 

“Uh-huh,...So what are you wearing for Mr. Sweet?”, he asked with a little sarcasm. Barbara said “Ahhhh” and opened a closet door to reveal the outfit. It was a two piece cocktail dress, in black and white, the skirt being a black lacy skirt that was reminiscent of a poodle style except with black lace. You couldn't see through it, but it gave the illusion you could. The top was a black and white horizontal stripe, tight fitting off the shoulder type. Karl took one look at the outfit and whistled. “How are you wearing your hair?” 

“Curled like Veronica Lake? Do you think it’s too much?”   
“Oh no,...you’d better take smelling salts or whatever you use to revive Vulcans. He’s gonna take one look at that outfit and pass out ‘cause he’ll think he’s died and gone to heaven.”

“You mean Sha-ka-ri.” 

“Honey, I mean I hope your birth control is up-to-date.” She gave him a disapproving look. But she had thought of that herself and took the necessary precautions,...just in case. “Well, where do you want to grab some lunch? It’s early enough.” She was about to answer when her door chime sounded. Karl said something about the Vulcan high command coming to arrest him and carry her away, she rolled her eyes at him as she went to answer the door. Her door opened and indeed there was a Vulcan at the door, just not the one they were talking about. It was one of his younger aides who delivered to her a long flower box and said these are from the Ambassador. Barbara thanked the aide, did the appropriate symbols and signs of greetings and goodbyes. She shut her door and put the box down on her kitchen table. In the box as she opened it were two dozen “Desert Flame” roses in bud, about to burst forth in their glory and fragrance. There was a card in the box that read in his own hand “For my Desert Flame.” 

 

“Oh my,” Barbara exclaimed looking at two dozen roses. She immediately went to the comm link hoping that Sarek would still be there and as if waiting for her call he was. 

“These are lovely, Sarek. Thank you so much.”

“You are most welcome, t’hy’la,” responded Sarek, his eyes bright and narrowed in what could be termed a Vulcan smile. She heard the term of endearment and blushed a little bit, but that was alright. Then it hit her, all the flowers as gifts, an impromptu date, the date tonight, the topic of discussion for tonight. 

“Sarek, I have go now,...I have to get ready for tonight.

“Barbara, it is the afternoon. We are not meeting until 7:00.”

“Sarek you mean you have been a single male for so long that you have forgotten how long a woman takes to get ready for a,...rendezvous?” Sarek thought back to the many times he watched Amanda try in vain to pick out something to wear to an Ambassadorial function, to the point where she asked him to pick something out, which he did and she said it was perfect. Then managed to seduce her husband into the shower or bathtub for a most productive time between man and wife. He often thought she would use this ploy on purpose for her agenda, which he did not mind at all.

“Yes, you are right, I had forgotten. I will leave you now so that you may,...get ready.” They signed off. Karl came up behind her and noticed she was a little stunned by something.

“Hey Barbie, what’s wrong. You don’t seem quite settled.”

“Karl, he’s going to make his claim tonight. He’s going to ask me to bond with him.”

“Honey, isn’t that what you want? I mean to be the wife of Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan can pull a lot of weight.”

“I can pull my own weight thank you Karl. I don’t need that title and that’s not what I’m worried about. If this is what this is about, I would have to give up my Starfleet career and I’m not ready to do that. I would have to weigh the pros and cons. I would have to make a logical decision and he would respect that. Then again,...this could be nothing more than a dinner date, a concert, some chess and maybe some really hot sex.”

“I’d opt for that m’dear. Now what do you want for lunch?” 

“Veggie tacos from that place down the road. Do they deliver?” 

“I believe they do,...and a beer perhaps,...or a wine split?”

“Wine split. In the meantime, I am going to put these beautiful roses in appropriate vases. Then I will draw a bath and crush some of the flowers into the water, releasing the fragrance and oils. It’s the best natural skin softener I know.”

“Yep,” said Karl, “This man doesn’t stand a chance. Fifteen minutes for lunch, okay?” Barbara said yes and proceeded to put her flowers in vases. 

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting down and eating their veggie tacos. But Barbara’s mind was somewhere else, thinking about a certain Vulcan and what he may want to propose this evening. She thought about him, his eyes, sensuous mouth. His body firm and slightly muscular. She had to put thoughts of this out of her head. Even Karl noticed as he was rattling on about how great having this apartment will be and noticed her faraway look in her eyes. 

“Hello, earth to Barbara. Are you there?” She looked up at him and said “what?” “Come on, Barb, tell me.”

“I’m here. I can’t stop thinking about him. Boy, it’s gonna be really embarrassing if I'm making a mountain out of a molehill.” 

“Look,”said Karl as he was getting a little frustrated at his friend. Granted, she’s really nervous and excited about her “meeting” with the Ambassador, but he knew she needed some alone time while she thought this all through. “I’m gonna go. We’re done here anyway and I think you need some alone time. No contacting the man, let him be surprised with you. You will either have a marriage proposal or not. It’s as simple as that,...well it is in my book.” Karl got up and cleaned the kitchen table off with their paper bags etc. Then he kissed her on the cheek and announced he would let himself out and did. 

Barbara looked at the time and saw she still had time to relax and take a nap, which she did. Taking off her hair cap and her scrubs, she crawled back into her bed nude for a nap. As the fragrance of the roses started to waft through the apartment, Barbara fell into a sleep that was full of dreams, mostly of flitter bikes, hide and seek, and Sarek. But one dream woke her up from her sleep. She was sitting on the desert bike waiting,...for whom she did not know. She saw in the distance a figure coming towards her, wrapped in a silvery white fabric of what looked to be fine satin. The figure drew nearer and nearer and she could soon make out the form of a woman, and as she came even closer, she was smiling at Barbara and had the most crystal blue eyes she had ever seen. It came to her that this is Amanda Grayson. But she’s dead and this isn’t possible. 

“My dear, it’s a dream,...anything is possible. Don’t,...not yet,...don’t wake up. I have something to tell you. Something that will help you in your decision.” Barbara kept shaking her head not believing what she was seeing. “Trust me dear,...I’m real. As real as you striking a pose, as real as you wanting him as you do. The thing about Vulcans,...once they make up their minds they generally accomplish their goals. The other thing is that Vulcans are capable of great love, but they control it. They have to, otherwise they would revert back to pre-reform times and become barbarians; the Klingons give us enough of that.” Amanda laughed. “He’s going to need you and soon,...not for pon farr, something else.”

“What will it be? What is it,” Barbara questioned.

“I don’t know,...but know that he will need you and you will be successful in helping him. Just,...when the time comes and he asks you,...don’t hesitate, say yes. You will never want for anything and he will love you as only a Vulcan can.” She turned away and started to walk away.

“But I still need time to think,” Barbara cried out. Amanda turned around.

“Take the time, but in the end, all will be well and you have my blessing. I have go now.” She held up her hand in the form of a Ta’al and said “Live Long and Prosper.” 

Barbara woke up with a start. She realized she was drenched in sweat and it wasn’t even hot out. //What the hell just happened,// she thought. She didn’t have a headache, but realized that the fragrance of the roses was everywhere. Perhaps that triggered a sort of dream or vision. She knew San Francisco was known for it’s haunted qualities. Most science attributed it to bad foundations of the homes built there. But there are those who believe it is the energies of those who died congregating there. Barbara didn’t believe one way or the other, but this was certainly strange. Looking at her clock she noticed it was just past 4 and decided to run her bath and crush the rose petals in the water to release their essential oils. She first washed her hair and put it into a towel then ran the bath, along with the petals and shutting off the water, stepped into it, sat down and relaxed. The scent was truly marvelous and once again she caught herself dozing and dreaming. After a while the water was getting cold and she saw that time had flown by. Did she doze, or was it something else? Getting out of the tub, she drained and washed it down. She smelled her skin and it indeed had the scent of Desert Flame. The clock said 6 and she had 45 minutes to get ready. Well, that was easy. Taking her hair out of the towel she first brushed it out and then blew it semi-dry and with old fashioned curlers she found in a garage sale somewhere that she sterilized before using, she put her hair up in them and then continued the dressing. Her underwear was perfect for the cocktail dress she chose, a little naughty but nice. She put the skirt on and it fit her perfectly. It showed off her waist and was just long enough to come over the knee, but it flared out. She had silver heels that were sandals which she put on and a silver clutch bag. In that she put her key and credit card, just in case things did not work out and she had to leave. Next she put the top on and noticed it was a mid drift bearing top. 

//Euh, a little too much. Oh well, can’t change it now,// she thought. Next she took her hair out of rollers and it was curled beautifully. What was still slightly damp she curled with a curling iron, which took out the rest of the dampness. She wanted to apply makeup, but she knew Vulcan women didn’t use it and Vulcan males preferred their women to not have any. Wait a minute! You’re not Vulcan, so let’s compromise. A little mascara and a touch of red lipstick nothing terribly bold. Spraying her hair with product that would set her hair in place, she quickly noticed the time again just 10 minutes before the car came to pick her up. At precisely, quarter to 7, the embassy car pulled up and a driver came up to her door and knocked. She opened the door, said “good evening” to him and stepped out. She started to laugh because try as he might, the driver looked her over and she wished she had a credit for every time he sneaked a peek at her. She chuckled to herself. She got into the car and they drove off towards the Embassy and dinner.


	7. Dinner, Dancing,...and Sasha

Sarek was in his meditation room. The room smelled of the aromatic flavors of his incense, a combination of sandalwood and scents of the deserts surrounding ShiKahr. His meditations were going well, when he was struck with a sense of grief and missing Amanda. Was he really ready for a new bondmate? He felt such an overwhelming sense of guilt that he was cheating on her somehow. When he saw a figure coming towards him, the same figure that Dr. McCann saw in her dreams. He recognized her smile and her blue as the ocean eyes.

“Amanda!” he cried and tried to reach out to her. She laughed and shook her head slowly no and spoke.

“Hello my husband, it is agreeable to see thee again. But I can only stay a moment. I wanted to tell you, you have chosen well for a new bondmate and don’t think you are cheating on me or my memory. She is the one for you, and you for her. She will be a great asset to you. Better than I could because she knows different things than I did.”

“Amanda,” he said softly. “Taluhk nash-veh k’dular.*”

“I know my beloved, but you must turn the page and write a new chapter with the healer/Doctor McCann. It’s alright. I like her,...alot. And I know you do too. Please ask her, go to her. I must go now. Be well my beloved.” Amanda faded away into a blue mist. Sarek slowly came out of his meditation, not quite believing what happened, yet he knew these things can and have happened to Vulcans in the past. He was gratified that Amanda gave her blessing as it were to him. He looked up and around and said //I will honor your request, Amanda. Rest and have peace.// he thought. 

Sarek stood up and steadied himself, then headed towards the bathroom to shower and dress. He chose one of his tunic suits that had a removable jacket. It was tailored to fit his body just so. It was one he liked to use for meetings and special outings. His hair, though unruly as his mother liked to say had “texture”. It laid down as flat as it could. He took a deep breath and put on a shirt that was a musky orange color. The suit was the color of a deep dark plum. It was light enough that if he needed to don his robes, he could do so. The windows were open in his private quarters to capture the breeze if it wasn’t too cool and today was a perfect day. He could smell the Desert Flame rose bushes just below his quarters in the garden. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the fruity smell and saw her there in front of him, with her honey/blonde hair sparkling in the sunlight. He then thought of shan’hal’lak, roughly translated as “love at first sight.” Could this be the engulfment? He had only experienced it once before, with Amanda. To experience it twice for a Vulcan was unheard of,...but this woman was indeed unusual. Sarek checked himself in the mirror, not he really needed to look, he wore his clothing well and he knew it. So he checked the dinner arrangements and they had a table set out on the balcony, just the two of them. Satisfied with everything, he decided to wait for her at the apex of the balcony, so he could see her arrive. 

And he took his place and didn’t have to wait long. The embassy car drove up and he saw she was in the backseat. The driver got out and opened her door and she exited the car. She stepped up and the driver opened the Embassy door for her. She thanked him and entered looking around and then up. She saw Sarek standing there in his suit; smiled and made her way up to him at the apex. He couldn’t move because he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or having a vision or a stroke. Dr. Barbara McCann knew she struck pay dirt with him cause he wasn’t moving towards her. He was looking at this vision of grace, better than the pose she struck for him. She walked up to him and whispered his name. “Sarek?” He was momentarily stalled and then he focused back into her.

“Barbara, welcome to my home. Please come in.” He guided her towards the door and then realized she had bare skin which he was touching, a sudden urge to possess came over him so he removed his hand from her waist.

“I’m sorry about that. Perhaps you should engage your shields.” 

“Perhaps you should wear more clothing,” he countered. Barbara looked at him and then realized he was teasing her. She sighed. Sarek led her to the outside balcony through the living area, which was huge and well appointed.

“You can have a dance party in here, it’s huge. This is your living area?”

“Yes, I seldom use it anymore, preferring to go to my meditation room or to my bedroom to rest. There is also a desk in there, when I’m feeling lazy,” he replied with an uptick of his lips. Vulcans are never lazy and he was pleased with his attempt at humor, he saw her chuckle. 

The door of his quarters opened and in came Sat’an with dishes of food prepared by him and something huge and lumbering and growling. Sarek immediately jumped up to corral the sehlat in case Barbara would be frightened, but she called the sehlat over to her.

“Sasha! Come here, come here, come here, my sweet baby.” The sehlat came up to her chuffing and blowing her cheeks in recognition, sat there while Barbara pet her and then dropped to the floor demanding her belly be rubbed. Sarek looking a little confused asked Sat’an through telepathy what was going on?

“Barbara and Sasha have been friends for a very long time, Shaile. Sasha appointed herself Barbara’s protector, although she did not need protection. I think her mothering instinct took over and she adopted her as her human cub. She never left her side, especially,...well,...especially after,...” “after you did housekeeping in my mind. I was a little fuzzy, but I think that was because I didn’t know what had happened,...from beginning to end,” Barbara remarked ruefully. 

“I see,” said Sarek. He was still a bit annoyed over what had happened to her, but it was in the past. Of course Sasha was looking for a handout and Barbara put her hand on the sehlat’s head and admonished her gently that it looks like she’s been getting lots of handouts. The sehlat rolled over trying to look cute looking for a bellyrub. Sarek put his hand on her head and asked if she would leave them, that he would take good care of her human cub. Sasha looked up at Sarek, got up and smelled both of them and then with a chuff left with Sat’an. 

Barbara laughed and said “poor Sasha.” I must see her later.” She looked at the food that was prepared. It started with Plomeek soup, which she loved. “Mmmm,” she sampled the soup and said it was delicious. Sarek looked up at her and nodded while he too ate. Barbara forgot,...at end meal there was no talking until afterwards. 

//The price you pay for living alone, Babs. You forget your Vulcan manners,// she thought. After a time Sat’an came in and served the main course which was a vegetable casserole served with Bok choy, an asian vegetable. Everything was just so delicious and it was a nice night for having dinner outside. Sat’an came in and cleared away dishes and presented them with fruit for dessert and left for the evening. 

“Come over here, Barbara. See the garden?” Just down below was the garden that a lot of the Vulcans who are working there would take time to walk, to meditate. They also saw Sasha hunting something in the garden. Barbara often watched Sasha on Vulcan hunt small animals and it was not a pretty sight. 

“Ugh, she’s hunting. No thanks,” and walked back into the living area. 

“You’ve seen the way a sehlat hunts?” Sarek asked. 

“Yeah,” she answered, “and it’s not very appetizing,...not even for Vulcans. She gave me one her prey for food once. She was being a good provider and Mommy.” Sarek looked at her questioning her use of the word “Mommy.” “She was taking good care of her human cub.” Sarek then nodded. He wasn’t paying too much attention to what she was saying, all he wanted to do was to claim her, make her his. The urge to mate was getting stronger. Her bared shoulders and waist was making it very hard for him to concentrate. Fortunately, the concert started.

“I found the program for tonight’s concert online. Would you care to look?” he asked. She looked at the screen and saw at least three selections she knew. 

“They’re playing Debussy’s “Girl With the Flaxen Hair.” She laughed. She also saw a selection by Chopin which she also enjoyed, some Richard Strauss, John Phillip Sousa, and the Waltz king, Josef Strauss.   
And so they sat down in the living area with wine and while listening to the concert, they played chess. To Sarek’s surprise, she was extremely good at 3 dimensional chess. To catch him in a draw was difficult. But she did not win a game. She didn’t care. All she could see was his chocolate brown eyes and his fine mind working out strategies in chess. She forgot to keep her shields up and he could read her thoughts when he “accidentally” touched her hand. He felt her desire for him. That made him very hopeful that this night she would consent to bonding with him. They didn’t know how long they had been playing. The evening sky was alight with stars and a crescent moon. The music was playing and suddenly the orchestra broke into a waltz. Barbara got up and walked over to the balcony door listening. Sarek was given inspiration. He got up and asked. “Do you waltz.” 

She turned and said “Do you?”

“I have and can. Normally, Vulcans don’t dance, but I found it useful at diplomatic functions. It seems the waltz is a hit with other planets.” He held out his hand and invited her to the floor. She never turned down a dance. As the Blue Danube started he pulled her into his arms holding her firmly and started to sway to the music. 

It was as if she became a willing slave to the rhythmic spell of the music. They started to waltz around the room, which Barbara noted earlier was huge. But not only did he do the basic steps, he knew intricate steps. He held her hand up as she twirled around in a waltz speed. It was intoxicating for Barbara. She was dancing with him and loving every minute of it, her eyes showing him a longing for him that he could not deny was there. The music ended and they were still waltzing and then he stopped and held her close, looking deeply into her eyes. She looked at him and licked her lips and parted them. He ran his hand through her hair and then he kissed her. His mouth and tongue demanded entry to hers, which she granted. His hand that was in her hair, stroked her face with his fingers and his grip around her waist increased.

“Barbara,” he whispered into her ear. “I burn for thee.”

“Oh Sarek,...” That’s all she could say. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He picked her up and took her to his bedroom and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taluhk nash-veh k’dular--I cherish thee.


	8. Sleep over with Sasha,...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alert: It's a little porny.

As the door of his bedroom closed and was secured automatically, Sarek set her down on her feet, but still had his hands on her waist. She looked up and into his eyes which had grown dark with desire for her. She took a deep breath and stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. Then she embraced him and leaned her head on his chest, listening to his inner body workings; clearly his heart was working in perfect order and beating fast. 

“I will not force you, if you do not want this physical joining.” She looked up a little confused.

“Why would I not want this?” she asked. 

“Because of what was done to you in your youth. I would not force a marital bond on you unless you consented to bond with me.”

“And is that what you want Sarek,” she asked as she took off her top to reveal a strapless bra holding her ample and full breasts. 

“It is my hope that you would want this as well, but I can only ask. There are a lot of options for you to think about. My security is the least of those.” He watched as she did a slow strip-tease with her skirt as she slowly let it slip down her hips and buttocks and then let fall to the floor. She was still in her underwear and in her high heels, which was turning the Ambassador on. She then began to disrobe him by taking off his suit jacket and it fell to the floor and she picked it up,...provocatively. She folded it neatly on the chair. 

“I think that me standing here half naked taking your clothes off, is your answer. I’m not sure about the bonding, but I want to physically join with you, feel you inside me. She was noticing an abundant bulge in his pants growing. She placed her hand there and thought //oh my//. Barbara rubbed just a little bit which drew a moan from him. She then pulled his tunic up and off, revealing a well muscled chest with a hint of a 6-pack forming. Then Barbara kicked off her heels, which didn’t really take too much away from her 5’ 9” frame. But what she did next sent him over the top. She first took his pants and let them drop to the floor, revealing a nude Ambassador. Vulcans don’t get the concept of underwear or,...he didn’t wear any for expediency's sake. He was breathing very hard now, his erection full and proud, waiting to be tended to. Barbara had worn a front opening strapless bra. She opened it and let it fall down letting her breasts protrude with her nipples hard. He stepped up to her and cupped one of her breasts and then kissed her passionately while she took him in her hand and tugged back and forth. His thumb brushed her nipple and he manipulated her to the point that she moaned. Even her eyes grew dark with lust for him. He picked her up again and kicking off his shoes and pants, carried her to his bed and laid her down. He grabbed her panties and took them down while inhaling her sex. It had been a long time. Crawling into bed with her the last thing she heard him say was “lights” and they dimmed, not quite off, but just enough to still be able to see what was going on. 

Sarek began a slow descent of her body, exploring every part of her, kissing, licking, sucking, touching, listening and watching her reactions and remembering what she liked. He worked his way down to the nether regions, a place he often liked to explore with his mouth. This was no exception. 

“You are so beautiful, K’diwa.”, he murmured kissing his way to her thighs. 

“A dancer’s body is what I have, along with being athletic.” She laid there enjoying his touching, but wanted to touch him as well. He looked up and with a half smile he said to her, “soon my beloved, soon you will touch me.” 

“Oh, I want to do a lot more than just touch, Mr. Ambassador.” 

“Sarek. Just Sarek.” He heard her giggle and realized she was teasing him, thereby altering his path downward and crawled up and on her so she could feel his length pressed between he and her stomach. She marveled at his length and hoped she would be able to adequately “fit” him. 

“I will not hurt you and you must tell me if I do. That is the last thing I want to do.” She kept forgetting he was a touch-telepath as well as a powerful telepathic without the use of touching. She reached up and stroked his ears as he closed his eyes and then kissed her again. Wrapping her arms around him she sighed greatly and then rolled him over on his back. 

“The athletic part of me is taking over.” She straddled him and slowly moved down his torso kissing, and touching him. Kissing and then sucking on his nipples she made him arch and gasp and then worked her way down letting her hair brush his chest. When she got to his member, she took it in her hands and squeezed some pre-cum out of the head and then dipped her tongue onto the slit. She smiled at him seductively and making sure he was watching her she slowly took him into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around him gently, touching sensitive areas. He groaned and grabbed the bedsheets and held on for dear life. Apparently, Amanda never did oral sex, just had it performed on her. He had never felt this before and the sensations were agonizingly strong. Even the reldai when he needed to use them were not quite that skilled. She started to pump him and take his scrotum into her other hand and hold them while he was starting to shake trying to control himself. 

“Barbara,....please,....if you wish me to complete then by all means, but I would like to climax in a more traditional manner.” She stopped, ending the torture momentarily.

“What’s the matter, Ambassador. Little too much for your control?” she asked innocently. With the speed of a le-matya striking at it’s prey, he was up and grabbed her and laid her on her back. He spread her legs and then dove into her sex with his mouth. He found she was already wet and she tasted sweet and salty, but that never bothered him. He rubbed her clitoris with his tongue and applying a little sucking pressure with his mouth, managed to get her to gasp and also grab the sheets. But he would not relent. He knew she was going to come and soon. He stuck two fingers into her and proceeded to move in and out of her. He heard her breathing heavily and quickly, writhing and wiggling on his face, and around. Oh, she loved this. She felt tension building in her stomach and new he would send her over. He stopped his fingers moving and proceeded to blow on her clitoris. Just that little bit of breath, sent her over the edge in throbbing heat. Her muscles clamping down on his fingers as she screamed as she released. He watched her facial expressions and thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in orgasm. He got up over her and as she subsided he asked.

“May I?” She meekly nodded and he place the tip at her entrance and then he pushed into her. A couple more pushes and he was completely inside of her. She looked in his eyes and whispered “I want you to meld with me.” He did as she requested. He could not refuse her. This was his beloved, in his mind his new aduna and he would do everything he could possibly do to please her, make her happy. He had found his one. He didn’t care if she needed time to think, he would always take care of her. 

“Sarek, “Taluhk nash-veh k’dular.”

“As do I, my beloved.” he responded. He put his hand up to find her psy points and very easily went into her mind. 

//Sarek?//

//I am here my th’yla.//

//Please, don’t deepen the meld, promise me?//

//I promise. Never without your consent. I am going to move inside you now.// 

And with that, they both moved together as one, both physically and mentally. Both enjoying the love that each other had for one another. And when their mutual climax came, it was an explosion of joy and happiness.and satisfaction. Barbara could not believe sex could be so fulfilling and beautiful and joyful and playful and a whole list of other adjectives. She was thinking that as she fell into a deep sleep and dreamt of nothing. But during the course of the night, she felt his arm tighten around her and pull her close to him; his warmth keeping her warm. She also heard the outside door open and close and clicks of claws on the marble floor. Sasha! One of the young aides unlocked the door to the bedroom, because he knew the sehlat liked to sleep on the Ambassador’s bed with the Ambassador. Apparently, he didn’t get the memo that the Ambassador had company. The sehlat pushed the door open and meandered in and started sniffing. Obviously there was a strangely familiar smell that emanated from that room. Ever curious, Sasha started to sniff the feet of the occupants of the bed. She recognized Sarek and then she recognized her human cub. She chuffed her way up to Barbara’s face and saw her sleeping. Seeing that there was no room on the bed, she was satisfied to just sleep on the carpet by the bed. 

oooOooo

The sun was shining in on his bedroom and a beam hit Barbara squarely in the eyes causing her to awaken. For a moment, she forgot where she was, but quickly remembered where she spent the night. She rolled onto her back and found his arm still around her. She smiled and started to play with his arm and found it moved to pull her closer to him. Looking over to him she realized he was also awake, looking at her with very soft eyes. Barbara turned to him and pressed her hands to his chest.

“Good Morning,” Sarek whispered to her.

“Good Morning, Th’yla.” She leaned in and kissed him and he responded in kind. He grabbed her and rolled her on top of him and,....smiled, a lapse of control he admitted, but to her he would forego all control of his emotions, if he knew he wouldn’t hurt her. 

“You’re smiling. Did I please you that much?” She started to move around him and an erection started to grow.”

“What you want more? K’diwa?” His eyes darkened to almost black with desire. 

“I will never get enough of you,” she growled softly. His eyebrow went up and he stuck fingers inside her to get her excited. She was dripping wet. 

“Sit on me,” he commanded. She smiled seductively and did as she was commanded to do. As she felt him slide into her she leaned her head back and cried out. She looked at him and started to move like a belly dancer, writhing around and pumping him up and down. He held her thighs and stared in wonder at this woman totally wanton and enjoying the pleasure she was getting,...as he was. He was getting harder and now he was pumping with her and moaning with her and soon coming with her. They both cried out in a mutual climax, but they were so loud that they woke up Sasha, who stood up and started growling. Barbara collapsed onto Sarek “who was watching Sasha. If she thought her cub was hurt she would attack. Barbara reached out and put her hand on Sasha’s head. 

//Sasha, it’s okay. I’m alright. He didn’t hurt me. We were mating.//

Sasha comprehending the word “mating” felt satisfied that all was well and settled back down. Barbara looked into Sarek’s eyes and smiled and whispered, “I know it's not in your vocabulary, but I love you.” Another half smile and he said “Beloved,...if you do not know my position in regards to you,...what must I do?” She kissed him on his nose and moved off of him to lay beside him as he enveloped her in his arms.

“Not a thing. I just have to weigh whether or not I wish to give up Starfleet. I don’t want to be an Ambassador’s wife that sits at home and does nothing. I’m a doctor and a healer, but I can’t hang my shingle out the front door of the Vulcan Embassy.”

“Your shingle?” said Sarek having not heard this before.

“A slang term for opening a doctor’s practice. Centuries ago, during and around the American Revolution, doctors would hang a wooden shingle out of their homes signifying they were a doctor, lawyer, dentist, whatever they were. Thus the phrase “hanging out my shingle” came into being, especially for doctors.

“I see. But you would bond with me if I could come up with a way for you to practice your doctoring or healing.”

“Maaaybe.” she said with a smile. She knew in her heart she would. “Let’s see where we stand after this diplomatic mission is over with. Let’s see if I actually enjoy working in a Sickbay on the Enterprise. I guess what I’m saying is we should cross that bridge when we get to it?” She knew he wouldn’t be thrilled with that answer, but it also gave him something to hope for. If push came to shove, she would go with him and that would be that, but she had to at least try on the Enterprise. She would be in love with it or in love with him and Sarek was looking better and better. She just had to satisfy this itch of space.


	9. The Walk of Shame,...or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone I was a little ill and spent a day in the ER. Nope no Dr. McCoy just blood work and stuff like that. I'm back and Sarek is impatient with me. Must tell the story.

Sarek got up out of bed, stretched and then held his hand out to Barbara. She was watching him stretch and couldn’t believe the Vulcan who stood before her, naked was in his 130’s and looked like he was younger. He just had a little bit of fat, but most of his body was lean and slightly muscular, almost God-like. She took his hand and got out of bed and also stretched and then did a pirouette around the room. He watched her and admired her grace and agility. She came back to Sarek and put his tunic shirt on, then satched into the bathroom and then stuck her shapely leg out of the corner of the doorway and crooked her finger at the amused Vulcan. He came willingly, picked her up while she was laughing uproariously, took his shirt off of her and then put her into the steamy shower and himself as well. There he began to wash and care for her by first washing her hair then her body. He reveled in touching her in all the places he was just at and at one point the desire to mark her as his was overwhelming. He had to stop in order to put her in a huge bath towel and then quickly soaped himself off. Sarek quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, and then started to look for Barbara. She had walked into the bedroom and was surprised to see his bed had been made and clothing, about her size lain out. Then she thought Sat’an had seen to everything. He knew her sizes from living with his family on Vulcan. Hell, she was considered another kid of Sat’an’s, so she wasn’t too surprised to see a simple t-shirt, a pair of jeans, underwear with socks and a pair of athletic shoes. She turned around to find Sarek walking towards her in just a towel. 

“I guess I don’t get to do the “walk of shame,” she said walking up to him and hugging him. “Thank you.”

“What we have done is not shameful. I do not understand.” Barbara chuckled. 

“Forgive me. It’s a kind of idiom. “The Walk of Shame” is what a person does when they spend the night at a date’s place. Then they get up and leave, wearing the same clothes they had on the night before, looking like hell, but satisfied.”

“But you do not look like hell as you say, you look,....enticing,” as his eyes started to darken. She pushed off of him and grabbed the clothing. He sighed and ventured a statement.

“I,...do not wish you to go, K’diwa.” She looked at him and started to feel bad. But she really did have to go. She was due at the clinic on Sundays and she was doing her last stint. Maybe he didn’t know about that,...although he knew just about everything else about her. 

“But the clinic won’t wait, Sarek. I volunteer at a neighborhood health clinic on Sundays and this is my last time there.”

“Clinic? A health clinic? Explain,” Sarek sat down provocatively with his towel falling aside to reveal a lovely view of his genitals. She didn’t know if he did that on purpose, but she decided to respond with her own ploy. She started getting dressed. She dropped her towel to the floor and proceeded to put panties on, then her bra, which she was having a hard time fastening as it was in the back. Sarek motioned for her to come over and he would help,...and he did and then he grabbed her, put her on his lap and proceeded to kiss her with two fingers, dragging them down the side of her face. She responded by two fingers rubbing his ears and then his hand and then nuzzling his neck as he did hers.

“You are making it very difficult to say not yet,” she sighed nuzzling his neck with kisses and nips on his skin.

“That is my plan. Surely you can see the logic of bonding with me now instead of waiting until the mission is over,” he said as he nuzzled her back, wanting so much to bite her and place his mark. “I already think of you as my aduna.”

“I know you do, and I cherish you for it, but I have to do this my way. Please,...it’s not because I don’t want to bond with you. I know what it entails,...I just want to do this mission with you, with the Enterprise.”  
“At least you put me above the Enterprise. That is encouraging,” he said as he let her go to complete getting dressed.

“I would always put you above the Enterprise,...know that.” He gave her a half smile and said “Indeed.” She started to laugh as she put her jeans on and found they were a perfect fit. 

“How clever, Mr. Ambassador. You get me to say things I am not ready to say,...yet.”

“Then there is room for negotiation on this matter,” he questioned as he found his own clothing and proceeded to get dressed.

“Noooooo, mmmm, maybe,....SAREK!! Stop being a negotiator,” she said laughingly. 

“I must always find the best solution to a problem, t’h’yla.” 

“Then let me do my thing and you may be surprised,” she said as they walked hand in hand in the Vulcan way with fingers touching to a breakfast table laden with a breakfast. He seated her at the table and then served her. As he said, he considered her his aduna and felt sure she considered him her adun, he did the ritual serving and thanksgiving.

“I will thank you everyday for my continued existence, beloved.” She was about to protest, but he gave her a look and said nothing more. She thought human males could take a couple of lessons from the Vulcans.  
He took care of his own food and they sat down to a silent breakfast. The bedroom door opened and Sasha came out and ambled over to the table, where she sat expectantly waiting for a tidbit from Barbara. 

“Ahhh, you still remember, Sasha. But do you still like melon? We shall see.” Barbara fed the sehlat a piece of melon, which she ate and gobbled it right down. Licking her lips, she waited expectantly for another tidbit. “Ahh, no Sasha. Only one piece.” The sehlat shifted and grumped a bit. Barbara put her hand on the pet’s head and told her she gets plenty of tidbits in the kitchen. Blowing out her cheeks she switched sides and sat expectantly at Sarek’s side. Sarek fed her a melon piece and then said she must leave so that he and her cub could eat alone. Chuffing and grumping, Sasha left the room. 

Barbara looked out at the sun and noticed it was high in the sky. She asked Sarek for the time and after telling her, she said “I’m gonna be late.” He said he would drive her to her appointment. He borrowed a car and did drive her to her clinic. There was a small line forming and Karl was outside with his hands on his hips and foot tapping in irritation. 

“Move along Barbie. You know how I hate lateness.” She stuck her tongue out at him and then looked at Sarek and said,

“Gotta go.”

“Shall I send your clothes to your home?” he asked still not willing to let her go.  
“No. Leave them there, my promise to you.” His eyebrow lifted. 

“What was my promise to you?” She smiled and said, “You did not lose control and deepen the meld. You are a honorable man.” With that she kissed him the Vulcan way with fingers and said good bye. He then asked if he should pick her up and she said it isn’t necessary, that Karl would take her home. He nodded and got back into the car and drove off. She really didn’t want to leave him, but a promise is a promise and she made a promise to this clinic for one more time, before she left for the Enterprise. 

“Sooooo,” said Karl with the knowing look in his eye. Then he took a good long look at Barbara.  
“You’ve changed. There’s something different about you. You seem settled and content. Oh my God, you are in love! In just 5 days? Come on honey, it never works that fast.” She looked at Karl and suddenly as if everything was starting to make sense to her, she voiced her opinion.

“You’ve never been with a Vulcan. Once they make up their minds, it’s impossible to resist him. Karl,...he washed my hair and my body. He treated me like a queen. It’s like my body is sacred to him and like nothing I’ve ever experienced before in my life. Tal’an was a piece of crap, who was afraid of his own shadow. Sarek is not afraid of anything. He would move heaven and earth for me. We made exquisite mind-blowing love, and that is all I’m going to tell you. Vulcans value their privacy. Oh! He loved the outfit.”

“Great!”said Karl. “Um, where is it?”

“I left it there as a promise to him. It was an equitable and fair exchange. He did as I asked him to do and did not waver and I made him a promise that concerns my outfit. Now who do we have on the hit parade that I need to see?” She looked at the charts and looked into the waiting room, it was packed. 

“I hate to say it but we need another doctor for today.” As if by magic, they heard a whine of a transporter and Dr. Leonard McCoy materialized. 

“Doctor!”, she exclaimed. “Feel like scrubbing in for the afternoon and doing pro bono work for the community? It’s a worthy cause.” Barbara smiled her best smile. Leonard couldn’t help but think it was going to be a nightmare with her in Sickbay, distracting him from his patients, but what the hell. Then he thought about her invitation and just happen to have his medkit ready.

“Need an extra hand? Why sure. I can see how you work and you can watch me as well. And you are,...” he looked over at Karl.

“Oh, this is Dr. Karl Berger, pediatric surgeon at the local hospital and who runs this clinic. Karl, Dr. Leonard McCoy, CMO of the Enterprise and my boss as of the end of next week.”

“Let me get you a lab coat and we’ll get you set up, Doctor. You’re certainly welcome here at the clinic.”

He was given a lab coat and walked out to the waiting room looking for the first patient on the list. And that’s how it went for the whole afternoon. The people kept coming in and they all worked their tails off. At one point, they heard the whine of the transporter again and this time it was Dr. Chapel. She saw the situation and in the late afternoon, they still had a lot of patients to see. 

“What do you need another doctor, or a nurse. 

“Another doctor would be okay,”...

“But a nurse would be better, or maybe a PA,” interrupted McCoy. 

Dr. Chapel found another lab coat and proceeded to work with all three. She did the history and readings, wrote it all down on a PADD and then the doctors went to the patients and got them looked at, diagnosed and prescribed in record time. In a short time, all patients were seen and as soon as 6:00 rolled around, the doors closed for the day. Handshakes went all around to everyone and then an invitation to dinner aboard the Enterprise, which everyone including Karl accepted. They all cleaned up and then transported aboard. As they rounded the corridor, and much to Barbara’s surprise was Ambassador Sarek conferring with Spock and Captain Kirk. She looked over at McCoy and smiled a crooked smile. 

“He told you where I was didn’t he,” she conjectured. McCoy raised an eyebrow and grabbed her by the arm.  
“Look, I don’t know what you’ve got going on with the Ambassador, but he has taken a major interest in you. He just happen to mention you and your comrade might need assistance in what you were doing, and,...since I’m a nice guy and just a country doctor I thought why not offer my help? Christine came along I think because she was lookin’ for me.” Barbara sat down and started to laugh. 

“Well, doctor the help I think was definitely appreciated because with just Karl and I we would have been there after the sun went down and I would be totally destroyed and tired beyond a 45 hour hospital shift with nothing but adrenaline pumping through my veins,” she said smiling. She looked over at the Ambassador who was trying very hard not to look over her way, but knew she was a little annoyed at him. She closed her eyes and whispered //Sarek// in her mind and he looked over and realized that an empathetic bond had been formed. He walked over to her and offered two fingers to her, which she didn’t accept,...immediately. She asked him to walk with her as he did.

“Are you not pleased with me?” he asked, slightly confused. 

“Sarek,” she said slowly, trying to keep her temper. “I will not be a piece of property to you. You don’t own me bonded or not.”

“I thought you might need more help with your duties at the clinic, judging by the line forming outside the door. Was I wrong to mention this?” Barbara looked at him took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

“No,...but honestly Sarek,....”She walked away from him and then turned around. “I will bond with you, but not until the mission is over with, not before and once we do, I want the bond to be checked by Sat’an.”

“You do not trust me to be thorough?” asked Sarek staring at her with a blank face. 

“Of course I do, Sarek. I just want Sat’an to check the bond to make sure it is solid and well,...bonding. I’m not leaving you,...ever.” Sarek’s mouth did a small uptick his eyes became soft and he said very softly to her

“Nor I you, K’diwa. Come home with me now. I long to feel you in my arms and Sasha misses you.” That made Barbara smile 

“Let’s go home after dinner, alright?” “As you wish my beloved.” And so, they came back to the group of people fingers touching. He got her promise to bond with him, even though he has to wait until after the mission. She got him to wait, but while they wait, they are with each other.


	10. The Marking,...

Dinner was dinner, except it was lively discussion, not the quiet dinners of a Vulcan table. The Ambassador ever used to diplomatic dinners and conferences fit in as usual with conversation and occasional looks, but preferred a silent end meal. Barbara looked around at the table, interested in where people were sitting ‘round the Captain’s table. The senior staff who have been under Kirk’s command, had their prearranged seating and knew where they were going. She on the other hand sat next to Christine and Karl, while Sarek sat close to the Captain and Spock at the head of the table with the Captain at that head, monitoring the discussions it would seem and listening to the conversations and opinions. //Fascinating,// she thought. Sarek turned toward her, hearing her mind and was going to answer back, but decided against this. He watched her as she continued to watch others, wondering what she was thinking about. When her gaze finally reached his and locked on, she said almost as loud as vocalization, //Beloved.// Even Spock heard in his mind from her and looked over at the Doctor. 

“Are you tired, Doctor McCann?” asked Sarek with a little concern.

“Yes, I am,” she replied to the Ambassador. “We had a lot of patients today at the clinic and thanks to a “well-placed” hint, we had adequate help, but I really think I’m going to call it a day.” She got up and put her napkin down on her plate. “Think I’m gonna beam down to my place and hit the sack. If you will excuse me,...Ambassador. Karl hang out here,...learn about a starship,...you may find yourself on one someday.” She nodded her head to everyone and smiled at the Ambassador, then left the dining hall. Making her way to the transporter, giving the coordinates and beaming down to her apartment. She unlocked the door and stepped in. Taking a deep breath as she shut her front door, Barbara turned on the fireplace as there was a slight chill in the air. The bay air had weaved its way through the open window that was left ajar just yesterday. Going to her bedroom, she stripped off her clothing and put on a heavy bathrobe. What she wanted was a warm bath, a glass of wine and,....much as she didn’t want to admit it because there was just a tad of stubbornness still in her personality,...Sarek. Talk about feeling bewitched, she longed to feel his tender touch and warm embrace and perhaps leaning back against his naked body in the bathtub. She could have had that at the Embassy, but she was just exhausted,....until she heard her door chime sound. Walking out to the door and looking out the front window, she noticed the Embassy car there. Quickly going to the door, she opened it and there stood Sarek in his robes, looking at her with deep concern.

“Are you ill, beloved? Should I summon Sat’an to your quarters? Is there anything I can do?” Barbara closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. Here is a man who would literally move the entire world for her in order for her to be well. She beckoned him inside and after he waved the car off, he did. He kept his robes on as it was still warming up in her living area. She pointed to the couch to sit down on and he did, she sat next to him and then cuddled up to him and just started to cry. She just wanted to be held she was so tired. 

Sarek remembered Amanda having spells like this, especially when she was pregnant with Spock. All she needed was to be cared for and she liked listening to Sarek’s deliciously deep and melodious baritone voice. So he put his arms around her and held her close, running his hand through her blonde hair and whispering softly to her. 

“K’diwa, what can I do for you to make your sadness go away? Do you not know how much I appreciate and pleased I am with you? It is not logical for you to display your tears in sadness.” That made her smile. Leave it to the logic to filter in. 

“My logical husband-to-be. What would I do without your logical mind to keep me on a more centered point of view. But are you sure we are not moving too fast?”

“I am sure we are approaching each other at the proper rate of speed and velocity.. You still have some distrust and I understand that. I must therefore be as patient as I can and show you, possibly teach you that I am not your enemy, that Vulcan is not your enemy. I do not think you are being reckless or cavalier about this relationship. You must go, as I see now at your own pace. I understand now. There is; however, a little bit of stubbornness in your personality.” The uptick of his mouth was deli berate as he offered her his two fingers. She chuckled as she took his fingers and felt immediate warmth and caring and calmness coming from him and flowing to her. 

“That is so nice. Would you like to take a bath with me and then some fruit and wine and then to bed and just hold me?” Sarek looked at Barbara with an eyebrow raised. 

“How big is your bathroom and bed?” questioned Sarek. Barbara got up and grabbed his covered arm and crooked her finger and said ‘follow me.’

“When I bought this place, it was all small rooms and not very big at all. I put some credits into the place and gutted it from the inside out. Then I reconstructed it and made it an open concept with a huge bathroom and nice sized bedroom, a good sized gourmet kitchen and decent sized living area/dining area and put in a fireplace to keep this place warm when the bay breeze kicks up and it gets chilly.” She brought him to the bathroom, which was very big, very nice, something that he would like. The floors were warm and the water was dropping from the ceiling to the bathtub filling it up generously. Pointing to the extra doorway, he walked through and saw her bedroom displayed in the moonlight as it rose up. There was a wine holder that had a bottle chilling away and two glasses there. There was also a plate that was covered with a silver top that when Sarek took it off revealed a plateful of fruit.

“It seems you have thought of everything my beloved. Are you seducing me?,” he asked as he began to peal off his robes to fold and lay them neatly. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Sarek,” she answered leaning up against the doorway,...naked. That’s all it took. He very quickly shed his clothing, folding it neatly and also becoming naked walked up to her, his eyes darkened with desire and she took his hand and walked to the tub. He got in first and then helped her in. There were leftover blossoms and petals from the desert flame roses to scent the water. Barbara leaned back against Sarek and sighed deeply as he took her and held her to him. He found a sponge and began to wash her as he did when they showered. Her hair was pinned up on her head and as he washed her, she could feel the soreness of her body slowly ebb away from his tender ministrations. He began to kiss her neck and shoulders softly letting his lips and tongue gently trace around her neck.

“Are you seducing me, Ambassador?” she asked chuckling. She hoped so. He allowed himself a small indulgence and a small smile came on his lips. As he continued nuzzling her he stated. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Beloved. She turned herself around on his lap and softly kissed his lips and sat with her legs wrapped around his waist. Sarek could feel her sex pressed against his own and his desire was growing exponentially. Barbara began to fondle his ears and she leaned up to lick his ears and to softly bite and suck the tips, which let him moan in desire. His desire to mark her was overwhelming him. She knew it. She looked into his eyes and softly said, 

“Go ahead,...I know you want to mark me. Just,...don’t hurt me.” As gently as he could, he bit her on her shoulder and neck, sucked on the bite mark and continued to bite downward, making sure no one would take her from him. She cried out at first, but then she felt such a deep feeling of belonging to him and excitement. His bite became deeper and more passionate as she continued to yell in delight. It was as if he turned on the button for her. She pulled his head away from her neck and attacked his mouth, kissing him with passion. Sarek, stood up and with her still wrapped tightly around his waist he got out of the tub, pushed her to the wall and pushed his member inside of her. Watching her head lean back and cry out in glee she moved on him up and down while he held her biting her, marking her so that everyone would know she was his and his alone. It is an ancient rite that is pre-reform. Not many marked their women, even less marked the men. She was his t’hy’la for sure now, all that remained was the actual marital bonding. 

He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed while she was still impaled by his maleness and proceeded to pump her in and out, while he growled and bit and whispered things in Vulcan that she understood, but wouldn’t repeat. Those words for her and her alone. It is the passion of a Vulcan that comes out when he lets himself go, to show her how much she means to him. It is quite illogical, but,....it is for her. For a brief second he allowed himself to think as he was moving and pumping the question T’Pau posed to him a week ago. ‘A Vulcan woman is not enough for you, Sarek?’ He smiled as he slammed into her again, NOO! A Vulcan woman could never be this lovely and sensual and loving to me. Loving? Yes, he had to admit,...he loved this woman, like he loved Amanda. It was like a madness that possessed him, much like Pon Farr. He would do anything for her, move planets, destroy empires, anything she wanted, just to be with the girl with the flaxen hair. 

“Aduna,..” he screamed as he came inside of her body, roaring like a Sehlat going on the attack he would not stop. And when he did finally come down from this ritual claiming, he suddenly realized he may have hurt her, for this was similar to his “time.” He looked down at her face hoping against hope he didn’t hurt her and was relieved to see her smiling with her eyes shut, tears streaming down and her voice quivering how much she loved him. She would do anything for him now. She became his in a matter of minutes. She wanted to be his. She wanted to give him everything he wanted and needed and she would do so. Barbara kissed his face and called out to him:

“Adun?”

“Yes, T’hy’la. Have I hurt you?” 

“No,....I don’t think so. Did I hurt you?” she asked.

“No, ashayam. Although,...” he touched where he marked her and it was deep. “I think I may have gotten a bit carried away.” 

“Do you always get carried away like that?” she asked. He moved a little nervously on top of her and then moved off of her. 

“Not always, sometimes during Ponn Farr, it can be worse, but you will have the bond to control the intensity of my plak tow. I must admit,...I let some of my controls down, because I wanted to feel you. When you gave me permission to mark you, I let a little more go than I should have. For that, I beg forgiveness.” 

Her hand went up to his stoic face. “The cause was sufficient, Sarek. I feel now that I belong to you and want no one else. No one else will ever touch me. I am yours, adun.” She got up and went into the bathroom to empty the tub and clean herself up, looked in the mirror at his “mark” and felt proud because he gave her this. Turned off the lights in the bathroom and then called for lights in the bedroom, crawled into her bed with him holding her sheets up for her and they spent an incredibly warm and lovely night, holding each other and being very satisfied with each other.


	11. The Bonding

And that’s how it was for the entire week until beaming aboard the Enterprise. They would go to work, Sarek at the Embassy, Dr. McCann finishing up on call work in the ER at the local hospital, where when she finished for the day and walked out the doors of the building, an Embassy car was waiting for her to be taken back to her apartment or to the Embassy, where Sarek was waiting for her. He would spend his evening and nights with her, having dinner, listening to music, discussing upcoming negotiations,...as far as he could go without revealing too much of Vulcan politics and agendas, he listened to her viewpoints, debated nightly on some issue of importance, played chess, and made love. The last subject was always a favorite. Barbara never realized just how creative and inventive Sarek could be, using the bedroom, the desk of his office, chairs, walls, floors. The man was insatiable,...but then again she wasn’t any slouch either. He called her his Desert Flame after the rose he cultivated. She found out that Sarek cultivated the flower in an attempt to please Amanda and ended up pleasing himself as it was not a favorite of hers,...but she was getting sicker by the minute. The semblances of old age and disease, was whittling her away. But he was steadfast, loyal and loving; watching day by day his beloved wife deteriorating in such a way that nothing, not even the best scientists and doctors on Vulcan could give either of them any hope for a future. So he immersed himself in grief and cultivated a rose for her. She,...just accepted her fate in quiet contemplation. After Amanda passed on, he and his son Spock grieved the only way they knew how,....by not speaking with each other. Not because they hated each other, Vulcan males as a rule were not very fond of each other, too many Alpha males, or so Barbara thought. The familial dynamic between father and son reminded her of lion prides where the dominant alpha male would attack and kill the male cubs. Spock and his father were not like that, just that they had different viewpoints and didn’t stop to let the other know the illogic of the other’s and how to make corrections. This became ever so evident the evening Sarek invited his newly bonded son and his bondmate to dinner with Barbara as hostess. Being his hostess was not hard, as she put on a cocktail dress with a healer’s long cloak and acted as hostess of her own place even though it was the Embassy. But this is a role that Spock saw his mother in,...always. Barbara noticed this and instead of having an evening of endless debates between father and son, she relied on him somewhat and allowed Spock via Christine to participate. This was unexpected and as Sarek noted to himself a very good way to progress the evening along. At the end of the evening, the two men said good evening and long life to each other. Christine and Barbara wiped their foreheads and high fived each other as a job well done. 

So their lives became one of togetherness and occasional separation and longing. Longing to be one, to be united in bonding, to never have to go back and forth from one residence to another, just for the privilege of spending their time and energy and love with each other. 

It was the following Friday and Dr.McCann beamed aboard the Enterprise first with her gear and was shown to her quarters. Once moved in there, she took her healers pouches and stored them in the shelving in the office Dr. McCoy assigned to her. She began seeing her Vulcan patients almost immediately. It seemed they didn’t particularly care for good ‘ol country doctorin’ as Leonard said, but preferred the healing cleanses and potions of a good healer, or as Captain Spock said with a notable bit of sarcasm and wit in his voice, ‘they preferred sound logical medicines to that of the Doctor’s “beads and rattles.” Barbara was quick to say that the bead and rattles are what kept Captain Spock and the rest of the crew of the Enterprise together and in fair shape. To which an eyebrow was raised, a smirk came from Dr. Chapel and a low remark from Spock that he felt outnumbered and left. The three doctors looked at each other and laughed and returned to their work. 

The comm wall unit sounded asking that medical staff report to the shuttle bay as the Vulcan Ambassador and his entourage were coming aboard. Barbara looked at McCoy and Chapel and wondered how many he was bringing aboard? They shrugged their shoulders as they were unaware of the size of the party. Barbara had to admit, Sarek never discussed how big his party was, thinking that it couldn’t be very big, so she never bothered to ask. As they made their way towards the shuttle bay area, they met up with Captain Spock and Captain Kirk. The shuttle doors were open, the Vulcan Embassy shuttle was there and Ambassador Sarek was coming out as well as various aides, a total of 5 besides the Ambassador.   
“Looks like he’s got his Ambassadorial game face on,” she said softly to Dr. Chapel. Sarek turned his head immediately to Barbara and gave her a stare that would melt molten lava. “Oops,” she said. Barbara forgot about his “sonic hearing.” Captain Spock raised an eyebrow towards her as well and she returned to him the same eyebrow. 

“Ambassador,” said Captain Kirk, “I believe you are familiar with our medical staff, including our newest addition, Dr. Barbara McCann MD and healer. 

“Yes,” replied the Ambassador as he came up to Dr. McCann. She put up the Ta’al and spoke her words to him, as if they never met before.

“Peace,...and long life to you, Ambassador.”

“Live long and prosper, Doctor McCann.” His eyes were boring into her as if daring her to speak,...which she did.

“I come to serve, Shaile.”

“Your service honors me, Tsai.”

“As your service honors the Federation, Ambassador.” He acknowledged the well placed statement with softer eyes and a slight uptick of his mouth. She could tell,...all controls are active and live. There would be no mistakes of lapse of control with him, not today. Gameface indeed. 

“You will walk with me, Tsai.” Barbara nodded to him slightly and walked with him side by side rather than behind him as she was not his wife yet. The other two doctors looked a little bemused as the Ambassador would usually ask Dr. McCoy to walk with him, but as Barbara pointed out to Leonard later on,...she had nicer legs. 

They said nothing to each other as that was the case. The subtleties of Vulcan protocol have long been an issue with most Federation diplomats who were always trying to fill in the awkward silence that followed Vulcans and their use of silence. They were logical, efficient conversationalists, who did not understand “small talk,” finding it illogical and useless. That was fine with Barbara as not a real big conversationalist herself and found the silence refreshing and compelling. 

They made their way to the conference room where strategies were being discussed, the best way to move about the planet they were going to. What will be handled and who will be accompanying him. Dr. McCoy and Dr. Chapel were already there waiting for the Ambassador’s party to arrive. Once there in the conference room, the Captain took his chair at the head of the table and the Ambassador took his at the other end. He preferred Barbara to sit with his contingency, but she chose to sit at the edge of his and next to Dr. Chapel, to show where the hell she belonged. She thought to herself,// ‘Sarek you may have claimed me as yours, but Starfleet has a prior claim to me as a doctor and a healer. I will sit here, to represent both.’// As if understanding her thoughts he nodded to her, another uptick of his mouth, gone unnoticed with all except Spock. Barbara sighed a little bit as she watched the rest of the staff sit down and the Vulcan contingency stand behind the Ambassador. She recalled what Dr. Chapel said about Sarek being a general of an army and ran his missions like that,...she wasn’t lying. He had everything mapped out, who he was taking with him where they were going to meet, etc. 

“Are there any questions before we adjourn,” asked Sarek. Just before he broke the meeting up, Barbara raised her hand. “Yes, healer.”

“Will you not have medical staff with you, Ambassador?” 

“What is the purpose of having medical staff with me I am not sick,” Sarek countered.

“Neither are the majority of landing parties, sir, but a medic is still part of the landing party, according to Starfleet guidelines. 

“I am representing the Federation Dr. McCann not Starfleet.” Feeling he made his point he got up from his chair. 

“True,...you are representing the Federation,...and Starfleet is part of that Federation, therefore is it not logical to be fully represented, not as a show of force, but as a display of goodwill,...in case they may need assistance? And if they did not, medical should still be there for any emergent contingency.” Kirk slowly stood up and quietly called to Dr. McCann, but she chose not to listen, but stood up and confronted Sarek. Sarek on the other hand stood there and stared into her eyes. He was displeased she chose to confront him in front of his aides, but,...she did have a point. Still this had to be handled properly without anyone losing face. 

“Very well, I will take this “suggestion” under advisement and tell you of my decision later this evening. Will that be acceptable?” She bowed her head in submission and answered him.

“It is all that I can ask, Ambassador. It is acceptable.” She kept her head bowed in submission as any good Vulcan healer would in this situation, but it unnerved Sarek. He did not wish his beloved to bow her head to him or anyone she served. He understood her request on two levels. One was that of Starfleet and Federation guidelines that were to be adhered to and two, on a personal level. She had great apprehension of this mission and wished to stay with him in case something should happen. He on the other hand, wanted to keep her from harm. He now understood the difficulty of being a Starfleet officer and future wife of the Vulcan Ambassador,...she could not serve two masters. At least when her protest was presented in this manner, it gave him the necessary path to resolve the situation without anyone losing face. 

She purposely didn’t acknowledge the Captain. She wanted him to repeat his call to her which he did. She turned to him and said “You called for me Captain?” 

“Yes, I did about 5 minutes ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Captain.” She said feigning surprise and distress, “I didn’t hear you, sir. Was there something you wanted?” 

“Yes, I’m sure you didn’t. What you don’t understand is that we don’t question the Ambassador on his diplomatic missions. He’s been doing them for quite a long time and he’s pretty much in sync with what’s happening down on planet X215.” Barbara swallowed and before she could get something smart out and be put on report, Sarek came up behind her and interjected a comment to the Captain. He gave her a way out of the potential disaster. He drew the Captain’s ire away and proceeded to talk with Kirk as she slipped away, but not before McCoy grabbed her arm.

“Look, I know there’s something between you and Sarek. The tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife,...but honey you gotta understand, he’s in charge and after that it’s the Captain. Why don’t you take the rest of the evening off and enjoy yourself in your quarters. Have dinner in. Ok? Relax. You’re worried about him and I understand, but not on the job. You’ve got a few hundred to worry about.” She sighed and said to McCoy ‘thanks’ and left the room and headed to her quarters. Once there she took her hair down and let out a rather loud explicative. Dropping her uniform on the floor she wrapped herself in a robe. She was ready to just get some crappy food processor tray when she heard someone knocking softly on her door. She opened it to see an upset Sarek who she motioned for him to come in. He came in and watched as she walked away from him, holding herself, wrapped up with her own arms, but standing away from him. He walked up to her and put his arms around her and felt her shaking,...not with anger, but with fear. He felt her fear of the unknown and that made him very upset. Turning her around, he wrapped her into his robes and arms and soothed her spirit by talking softly to her.

“There, there, what has thee so upset that you shake in fear? Surely it wasn’t the exchange we had at the conference table. You brought up a good point which I have made a decision on. What is it.?” She looked up at him with her eyes welling over in tears and she said simply:

“I can’t do this, Sarek.” His face truly dropped to the floor.

“You cannot do what?” He had great concern for her. Watching her eyes overflow with tears broke his heart and he feared she was going to reject him.

“I can’t not know where you are, if you are alive or dead, if you are in trouble or not. I need to be with you or at least close to you. The bond would give me that, but to bond with you because of my fear of losing you wouldn’t be a smart thing, it would be illogical and I would not force something illogical for you to accept.” He cut her off by kissing her passionately. She broke the kiss, defiantly.

“Sarek! Please! Listen to me.” 

“No.” He kissed her again.

“SAREK!” she yelled and he calmly and once again said “No.” He picked her up and took her out of her quarters and back into his, which were a little bigger. He locked the door and brought her to his meditation area. He laid her down on his pillows and told her to wait for him as he got up. He came back with a glass of wine for her to sip. Barbara recognized it as his estate wine and it did refresh, but then she looked at him. 

“Do you wish to bond with me now, K’diwa?” he asked her softly. This is what she truly wanted. Enough of putting everything off. She may not have another moment, but she must tell him.

“I had an awful nightmare concerning you last night and concerning this mission. Even if it didn’t come to pass, I would still bond with thee now, Sarek of Vulcan. I come to this ceremony willingly, and harbor no ill will, but only the deepest love that I have to offer you and a promise to keep you safe from your biology every 7 years for as long as have breath. This I do pledge thee.”

He took a deep breath and said the same thing. He did not think she wanted to do a full ceremony, He stopped her and called on the comm for someone to witness the ceremony. 

“Who did you call?” Barbara asked. Sarek’s mouth ticked upwards.

“Who better to witness one’s bonding than one’s son and daughter.” Spock and Christine walked into the Ambassador’s chambers. Spock looked at Dr. McCann and mentioned congratulations are in order. 

“Not yet my son. We have not bonded, but we are about to.”

“Sarek,” Barbara called to him quietly. He leaned over to her. “Yes, my beloved.” 

“I don’t have anything on underneath this robe. You caught me unawares.” A look of amusement came over Sarek as well as Spock who stood there with hands behind his back. Christine also heard what was said and she tried to keep her laughing under her hand. 

“Consider it a shortcut to the honeymoon. Now shall we begin? Spock if you would kneel between us and Christine on the other side.” And just as it was done with Spock and Christine only T’Pau as the witness, Sarek found Barbara’s psy points as she did his. Spock provided the guiding mind to bond the two Sarek and Barbara into bondmates, 

“Parted from me and never parted, Never and always touching and touched.” They both repeated the ancient words, the meanings, Spock saying this is the heart and soul of Vulcan. At one point, Spock was tempted to say the words with the accent of T’Pau, but that would be inconsiderate to his father as well as T’Pau. Finally, the ceremony was done. The bond was intact and very very strong between the two of them. Barbara was contented, happy and centered and wanting very much to be alone with her husband. Spock and Christine left, Barbara sat by while she watched Sarek put out the pot lights in the meditation area. He then dropped his own robes to reveal he also was naked and crawled into his bed with his new wife. 

“My son, let his human side come out tonight by wanting to repeat ancient words with T’Pau’s accented voice of high Vulcan.” He heard his wife start to giggle. He knew that would also calm her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.   
“Does thee now feel centered in thy mind, my beloved.” 

“Yes, my adun, but I still wish to go down there with you.” 

“And so you shall t’hy’la. You will not go with me to the actual meetings, just be nearby and of course you will know where I am through the bond. I will never leave thee.” He touched his fingers to the side of her face which now with the bond in place, a new set of energy fused their minds and bodies.

“Ohhh!” She exclaimed in a quietly surprised whisper.

“Yes, it is different now. We share more than just an experience and physicality, we share our minds with each other when we make love. You will feel what I feel and I will feel what you are feeling. We will feed our desires and lust, our need to become one with each other. We will share this with no one else.” This is why the bond is so sacred.”

“But I’ve never felt anything like this before, not even with,...”

“Tal’an?” She nodded her head unwilling to even speak his name. “As I suspected, he only half bonded with you. There was no true bond between you and him, but just enough to hurt you when it was severed so viciously. I am glad you sought Sat’an to help you. You took steps to come to me. One day, I will explain to you about Vulcan spirituality. Some say it is rife with magic in it, and perhaps it is, but I know this. Right now, all I wish to do is to sleep next to you and touch you with my mind to give you continued peace and satisfaction. Sleep now my beloved wife.”

He kissed her on the forehead and sent her into a quiet and deep sleep and let her dream of the two of them and their new life together, and,...” Will there be love as well, Sarek.” He indulged himself again and smiled. “I will let you be the judge of that, beloved.”


	12. Post Script

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes inspiration comes when I least expect it,...like 2:00 am in the morning. Both Sarek and Barbara felt this little tidbit should be mentioned. They told it to me and woke me up laughing.

Post Script: Pillow talk via the Bond

//Sarek,....//

//Yes, Beloved.//

//Will you answer me one question? Just one before sleep claims me?//

//Anything for you.// He pulled her closer to him and spooned up against her. 

//The day you came to my home to ask me to go desert flitter bike riding,....did you purposely come in and parade around in my house to give me a good view of your ass, so that I could see you were a fine specimen?//

Sarek’s eyes flew open. He thought he had been so very careful and clever and well,...he wanted to pay her back for posing for him.

//Ummm,....//

//I take it that’s a yes?//

//Ummm,...//

She turned herself around to face him, noticing his green blush, reached around and patted him on his butt.

“And a mighty fine one it is too.” She turned back around and said just before she tried to go to sleep

“This is something my brothers would do.” She started to laugh into her pillow and said laughingly

“Good night Beloved.”

He laid there with his arms around her and subconsciously a half smile crept over his lips of complete satisfaction.


	13. Oranges

There was hum in her head. It was the sound of life. It was a sweet hum and thrum of the marital bond that was completed last night. It was filled with harmonious sounds and colors, but most of all it was filled with life. Barbara stretched outwardly, hoping to touch her husband and found an empty bed. Sitting straight up she at first wondered if she had dreamed everything that happened last night and when she heard the shower running in the background and found she was in his bed, she settled back down. Looking for her bathrobe from last night, she found it neatly folded on the back of a chair. She put it on and walked around, and saw a breakfast that was ready to be eaten. Barbara smiled looking at the fruits and nuts and felt a strong pair of hands on either side of her body encircle her and pull her back to a very strong and wet body of the Ambassador. He opened the bond fully and held her to him as he poured his Vulcan feelings into her. She nearly fainted from the intensity of his desire for her. She exclaimed and held on to him to steady herself. 

“I am sorry K’diwa, my feelings, which are known only to you,...can be intense. The men of my clan have always been known to be,...”

“Emotional?” Barbara asked. 

“No, sometimes our feelings are very volatile, which is why we keep them under control. It is why when my “time” comes you will be able to feel it as well, but you won’t be controlled by the madness. It is,...the one thing I truly fear.”

“When it comes, I will help and protect you my husband. I will kick the plak tow from here to Texas and back,” she said using a favorite phrase of hers.  
“Vulcan,” he replied. 

“Vulcan? Why Vulcan? Barbara asked as Sarek reigned in his feelings back under careful control.

“I would kick anyone who tried to take you away from me from here to Vulcan and back, ...it would be a great deal further, but as you pointed out to that person in the restaurant that day that I am an “older” man.””

“Yes, you are,...” she said as she seductively moved to him and sat in his lap at the breakfast table. “But you are like fine wine, my husband that has been aged properly. You have great body and taste,...” she undid her robe and before he could touch her she put her own hand down and began to finger her own sex with her juices. “I love to taste you, just as you love to taste me.” She brought her fingers up that were wet with her moisture and proceeded to rub his lips with her. She saw his nostrils flare and eyes darken to almost black. He licked his lips and his eyes shut in the pleasure of tasting her wetness. His breathing began to become heavy.

“Tell me husband,...do you know why the Reldai wear the gauzy white gowns as they service the unbonded males of your race?” She asked seductively in his ear as she softly bit and nuzzled him.

“Yes,...it is said that a Vulcan male in his time cannot resist what is underneath the gown. It is an enticement to come and have the services of the chosen priestess. He wants what he cannot see and thus the Reldai achieves a careful seduction.” 

“And do you want what you have just tasted, my husband?” That broke the dam of emotion for Sarek. He ripped off her robe and dropped his own revealing his rather large erection. First he dropped to his knees and pushed his mouth into her sex so that he might inhale and taste more of her. He pushed her legs open and proceeded to lap at her sex while she yelled his name and grabbed his hair. He stopped momentarily to secure the door to his quarters before someone walked in and witnessed the Ambassador indulge in his passions. He then lifted her up and sat her down on his member, pushing her back against the wall all the while pumping into her, while she wrapped her long ballet legs around his waist. He growled and she reveled in it. The bond fully opened she could feel what he was feeling and vice-versa. She wanted this so badly and knew he would use this as a way to calm him when negotiations came to a standstill. She started to laugh and then she said

“Do you enjoy the unusual positions, my husband?” Her laughter was not mocking, but encouraging him to enjoy and take as much pleasure as he wanted,...and he wanted. 

“You are wanton and I enjoy it and this, my beloved.” He started to pound into her. She sighed and bit his neck.

The Captain and Spock approached the door of the Ambassador’s quarters and were perturbed by the locked status. They heard some commotion emanating from inside. Spock stretched out the familial bond and his eyes were widened, but not really surprised.

“Captain, I suggest we postpone the visit until a later time, say one half hour.”

“Why Spock. The Ambassador wanted to know when we attained orbit around planet X215 and here we are.”

“Captain,...Jim a half hour later,...please.” Kirk looked at his first officer and thought there was more to it than being put off for a half hour and stood there waiting for an explanation. As delicately as possible Spock gave him one.

“Jim,...last night Christine and myself witnessed my father’s bonding ceremony with Dr. McCann. It was not supposed to happen last night, but it was to take place after this mission's end. We were to be invited, but something necessitated an earlier ceremony. He is now bonded to Dr. McCann and she to him. They are having their honeymoon.” Spock spoke matter-of-factly with his hands behind his back, as if nothing was amiss.

“Wait! How do you know,this is happening” asked Kirk as he and Spock moved down the hall and away from the door. 

“When a family unit is formed, there is first the marital bond. It is very strong and unbreakable. After that comes of course the familial bond, that which is between parents and their progeny. I have one with my father and I accessed it, saw what he was engaged in doing and felt it would not be wise to interrupt.” Kirk became aware of what Spock was saying and shaking his head answered him that perhaps they should go and grab breakfast and then venture back. 

“Perhaps they’ll be done.”

“Perhaps,...”said Spock as deadpan as usual. “Although I do recall several times when I was a boy walking in on my parents,...” Spock had a slight uptick on his mouth.

“Spock,...” said Kirk with a wry smile as they both entered into the dining room. “Too much information.”

They entered the dining area, where Christine was there waiting for Spock and had the company of the Captain as well. 

“Are they indisposed, Spock?” asked Christine as she buttered her piece of toast.

“Indeed, Christine,...very indisposed.” Christine chuckled to herself and bit into her toast. 

“What’s the matter, Captain,...cat’s got your tongue?” asked Christine as she teased Jim Kirk. Dr. McCoy slipped into the other side.

“Where’s my other doctor?” said McCoy as he picked a breakfast sausage off of Christine’s plate. Christine smacked McCoy’s hand and then pointed at the doorway. In came the Ambassador, who was exquisitely dressed, looking fresh and sitting down with his contingent. Dr. McCann came in her uniform with the sash of a healer, looking absolutely rested and radiant, ready to work. She sat down at the table with the rest of the senior staff. She leaned into Captain Kirk and said “Hi.” Barbara began to peel an orange. Meanwhile, Sarek was watching her.  
“You seem rested Dr.,” remarked Kirk.

“Mmm, I would say so, Captain.” Turning to Dr. McCoy she asked “Are we going to be ready for beam down Doctor?” 

“Don’t ask me, Doctor,...ask your a, the Ambassador.” Barbara looked down and smiled and then looked up to see the Ambassador at their table.

“My wife,...attend.” Barbara got up and accepted the ozh’esta. “She who is my wife, will beam down with my party, Dr. Chapel will beam down with the secondary party. When the time comes for the meeting I shall go on alone, but we will be in contact.” He turned to Doctor McCann. “Is that sufficient, my wife?” he asked her softly. She nodded her head and rubbed his fingers ever so gently. He sighed and said to her

“You should finish your orange.” He sent her through the bond a mental image of what he would like to do with the juice of the orange and where to lick it off her body, to which she blushed a deep red. She sat down and continued to eat her orange. The Ambassador chuffed her chin and then left with the rest of the Vulcan group. Spock, McCoy and Kirk also left to resume their duties. That left Dr. Chapel and Dr. McCann sitting at the table. 

“Are you feeling ok, Barb? You’re terribly red.” stated Christine. 

“Have you ever had Spock send you an image of what he would like to do either at that moment or later on to you? Because that’s what Sarek did with an image of orange juice being squeezed over my body and he,...well,...he’s very creative.” Christine started to chuckle and then broke into hysterical laughter. She was laughing so hard that tears were forming in her eyes.

“Welcome to the land of Vulcan love making.” He must care for you very much.”

“He does and it’s more than just caring. It’s,...I can’t explain it. Surely you must understand. I was bonded before and it’s nothing like I have ever experienced.’ My first bondmate, broke the bond, left me abandoned and close to death. I sought the help of a healer, who turned out to be a close friend of Sarek’s and for 10 years I spent my time on Vulcan healing and learning how to heal. Sarek seems to think fate moved me to his friend and after that put me on to his path and we met. He is uniquely different.”

“I remember his first human wife Amanda. He was so different. He was steadfastly conservative and stubborn and his word was and is law. But he’s not like that with you. He’s a little more fun and gentler,...softer almost. I like this Sarek. If it is because of you, then pour it on. Spock is reaching out to him more.”

“His word is still law, but I still have input before he decides. It’s odd for clans that are ruled by a Matriarchy, yet there are men on the high council, they still value the women and their opinions. They are not treated as chattel,...until you get to the lower clans. A little different there and they have their own hierarchy. It’s a combination of feudalism, high technology,...it just depends on where your own family gifts are. It makes no sense and yet it does.


	14. Barbara, The Bomb and The Brothers

“We need to get to the transporter room. I’ve got an extra medpak, you want it?” asked Christine. 

“No, you keep it. I just need to get to Sickbay and grab a healer bag. I like to combine treatments. I’ll meet you there and I will be on time. I know he does not like to be late.” Barbara cleaned up her hands and face with a wipe, then made a mad dash to Sickbay. McCoy was there setting up his surgery, just in case and made a smart remark about Barbara having a lot of energy. She just smiled and stuck her tongue out. She grabbed her healer bag and a couple of medkits not to mention a tricorder, she re-calibrated to a finer standard, grabbed a hand phaser and then flew out the door to the transporter room. She ran in just as the first party, which included the Ambassador who looked at his wife with some impatience. She nodded to him and jumped up on the platform, stood next to him and said “ready.” It was all business now. The bond was at a minimum and neither one needed to be distracted with thoughts of sexual need,...although when they formed up at the destination, she looked around at this planet and smiled at Sarek. The next group beamed down and that group had security as well as another med-team, led by Dr. Chapel. Fortunately, since Christine led many ops landing parties as well as science teams with Spock, she knew what needed to get done and everyone had tricorders and was taking readings. 

“You know,” said Barbara to Christine. “We beamed down to a center-place, their coordinates,...the place is empty,...devoid of people. Where are they? She flashed a look at Sarek and asked through the bond // where are the hosts of this meeting, Sarek?// He had to admit, he wasn’t feeling too confident about the answer to that question, but he did not want her to be upset. Then he saw some people coming out of what looked to be an underground tunnel. He said //over there, beloved.// There were three, humanoids in what looked to be in an ground troop uniforms, with hands outstretched in a Ta’al, giving proper signs and salutations. Christine stood along side of Barbara, all the while reporting directly to Spock and Kirk. 

“Barbara,” she said while looking at the rooftops. She pointed to look up with her eyes and she saw movement. Barbara’s EMT and triage training kicked in. She immediately walked up to Sarek and stayed by him. She told him what they saw telepathically and he nodded. He announced that I would stay with him until they got to the tunnel entrance, then she would wait while he went on with his hosts. She didn’t like that, but she had no choice. With a look and then a soft touch on the side of her face, she acquiesced. They walked side by side, but then she turned around and walked backwards and noticed there was movement, like troopers closing in a net of some sort. 

Once inside the tunnel, they felt cool air, which in a way gave a feeling of being at ease,...it was a false sense of hope. Sarek continued on and Barbara suddenly opened her bond and said //I love you.// She heard //and I love you.// He was nervous. He never uses the “L” word unless there’s a prefix like “Be” hooked on it.

She got up and started to run down the tunnel after Sarek when there was a flashing, blinding light. She was thrown a clear 15 ft back and the tunnel caved in on all sides. It was a bomb, a couple of bombs most likely and in the middle of the chaos, was a body. Dr. Barbara McCann had been blown away and laid on the floor, unconscious. No movement came from her, but her mind was humming like a beehive with activity.

On the other side of the caved in wall, closest to the opening, her group were also blown away, Christine however fared a little better than Dr. McCann. She got up slowly and called to the Enterprise for help. In about 2.54 seconds a new landing party with the Captain, McCoy and Spock and security, plus two other medical EMTs, who didn't come down on their beam, but piggybacked on their signal. Armed with phasers, Kirk pointed it at the two medicals. 

“Who the hell are you?”

“Somebody who doesn’t have a phaser to point back at you. I’m medical aide. Here.” He threw his identification and contract at Kirk. 

“You’re a mercenary medical unit?” asked Kirk.

“Not mercenary, we’re like the old-style EMTs of earth. When the planet went into civil war, the current gov’t contracted with various services like the one we work for. Apparently, they couldn’t handle the death and destruction going on. And to think the Federation actually believed this planet wanted into their exclusive club. They wanted the Ambassador,...or what’s left of him is katra to bargain with for arms. Backed the wrong horse this time.”

“Jim,” said McCoy looking at the names of the two medicals. “The names,...” Kirk looked at the names of the two men, looked at McCoy and said “oh boy.”

“Dr. Gary McCann and Dr. James McCann?” They looked at Kirk and acknowledged, “You have a sister named Barbara, also a Doctor?”

“Well,...yeah she’s,....oh crap you don’t mean she’s down here.”

“She’s behind that wall of stone with the Ambassador we think. We’re getting life signs but we’re also getting injured. We don’t know which is which.”

“Well, we will. Gary gimme a phaser hole right up there, near the ceiling.”

“WAIT!” cried Kirk.

“Sorry Captain, we don’t answer to you.”

“I KNOW THAT, but two phasers are better than one. If anything, we’ll create an air hole.” With that the two men drilled a hole in the upper corner of the cave in wall, while Spock and McCoy did the same at the other end, creating circulation.

Meanwhile on the other side of the cave-in, Sarek was starting to come to. He immediately felt pain and deduced his arm might be broken,...he knew some ribs were hurting. He also knew he was bleeding out somewhere. He would not move, but sent out a call to Barbara through the bond and got,...nothing. At first he thought she was dead, but then felt a stirring, though weak, he heard the bond. He thanked whatever deity happened to be listening at the time and then called to her again. 

Barbara was groaning, trying to move around, trying to clear her head. All she thought about was Sarek. Was he dead? No, she would have felt the bond leave and she knew what that was all about. If only she could hear him,...//maybe answer me if I call to him.// 

//Sarek,...Ashayam,...do you hear me?//

//I,...hear,...you,...K’diwa. I should listen,...to your dreams,...more often. I am hurt. Spock is,...calling me as well.//

//Ok,...I am trapped here, but someone is calling me.//

“Barbara?” They yelled.

“Barbie” are you in there? Come on answer me!” She couldn't believe who she was hearing.

“Gary? Jim? Is that you?

“Yeah, it’s us! What the hell are you doing down here. We thought you were on the ship as a doctor.”

“Gheeze! I will explain everything once you get me out of here so I can get to the Ambassador. He’s hurt very badly.”

“Well how the hell you know that?” her brother Jim asked pulling the rubble away around the holes making them bigger.

“Gentlemen, I am afraid she is right.” said Spock. “The ambassador has been severely wounded and is in need of his wife’s assistance as a healer.” The two guys dropped the rocks they were pushing and both said “HIS WHO??”

“FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU IDIOT BROTHERS OF MINE!! I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING ONCE WE GET THE AMBASSADOR STABILIZED AND ON THE ENTERPRISE, BUT WHAT PART OF MOVE YOUR ASS DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!!!”

Captain Kirk, Spock and McCoy looked at each other, not daring to counterman anything she said.

“It’s got to be a Doctor thing,...always a crab,” said Kirk with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Indeed, Captain.” said Spock calmly with his hands behind his back and then felt a pair of feminine hands in his.

“Better watch it, Mister.” It was Dr. Chapel who snuck up behind Spock as she took care of the last of the wounded and sent them up to the Enterprise. 

“Aye, aye, Doctor.” The two brothers managed to make a hole big enough for those to crawl through and they found Barbara sitting cross-legged on the floor. She counted herself lucky she didn’t lose any of her healer things, but she still couldn’t get a location on Sarek. He was barely talking. She was trying to keep him awake so he wouldn’t lose consciousness. Spock however, had better luck, having been in contact with his father and got a tricorder reading of location and life signs. 

“According to the tricorder, he is about 14.5 yards to the right, under that rubble. He is badly hurt.” said Spock. The security men and the medics started to dig and soon found a leg. It was the Ambassador’s and it was attached. They finally got the rocks and rubble off of Sarek and he began to breathe a little better. Barbara got up to him and spoke to him while her brothers were assessing him physically. Seeing her there he relaxed and almost smiled, but then he noticed the blood that was clotted on her forehead.

“What is this?” he asked. “Have you not taken care of yourself? Please tend to her wounds first. I can wait a little longer.” The two brothers looked at each other and shook their heads.

“Oh no Sarek, you don’t get to give the orders this time around, I’m in charge and we stabilize you and then take you to the Enterprise. We’ll get to me later.” 

“You haven’t been with her long have you,” asked Gary McCann. “You’ll learn,...she’s the boss. We’re her older brothers and she ordered us around like a general. We learned. Oh,...welcome to the family.”

They got Sarek finally stabilized and on a gurney. They had to slide him out of a little opening that they crawled through earlier after making sure there wasn’t anyone else in that cave and after getting him beamed up with medic-evac teams and the rest of the wounded cared for, Barbara beamed up and headed straight to Sickbay.


	15. A Clue and some CSI work

“So you’re saying that the Ambassador was lured to this planet? Do you have anything to support that claim, Jimmie?” Jim McCann gave his sister Barbara a cringing look. He is the number three brother of the McCanns, the one that supported Barbara’s desire to sign up with Starfleet Medical. 

“How about the transmissions back and forth from ground forces of the opposition to an unknown recipient. I gave them to,...what’s his name Sock?” 

“Spock and you’re not funny!”

“Wasn’t tryin’ to be. And could ya not call me “Jimmie?” It’s James or Jim or Doctor,...otherwise I call you Mickey.”

Barbara shrugged her shoulders and said okay. Dr. McCoy came into the dining area, looking at Barbara he motioned for her to come up. 

“He’s awake and asking for you. He’s stable, we took care of all his wounds, but he’s gonna need a little more surgery and then rehabilitation in the way of PE. You can handle that when he gets back to earth. Right now, I want to talk to your brother Jim and you better get that gash looked at or else Sarek is gonna pitch a fit.”

“I’ll find Christine to take care of it.” Barbara headed for the door. 

“And if not Chris, then find me.” 

“Aye, Doctor.” Barbara headed towards Sickbay, but first stopped in her office and looked in the mirror. //Yikes!// she thought, //that’s some gash//. She rinsed it out with warm water and nearly fainted from the pain. She flushed it out and then put some healing herbs on it, to draw out any infection and put a gauze pad on it to make sure it stayed clean before it was put under the skin re-generator. Satisfied that she could pass Sarek’s eye, she made her way out of her office and onto the ward bed, where Sarek laid trying to read his PADDs. Once he saw his wife, he put aside the PADD and waited for her to come bedside. He was a little pale, but he looked a lot better than he did when they pulled him out of the debris. Barbara found an available chair, moved it over to him and sat down next to him. She touched his hand and immediately felt the bond open up. He was groggy, but she could feel him wake up to her. She projected love and gratification that he was alive and he the same.

“Barbara,...” he said softly. You were right,...” his mouth formed a lopsided half-smile. “Is my wife also a prophet?” She chuckled and answered no, just someone that has good intuition.

“Intuition can be illogical, my Desert Flame.”

“It can be, I agree,...but not in this case. The cause was definitely sufficient to pay heed to my intuition, which was quite logical to do.” 

“Indeed, my beloved. Have you seen to your own wound?” 

“I’m just waiting for either Dr. McCoy or Dr. Chapel to finish what I started,...or for that matter Gary or Jim. Gary, want to fix my gash so there won’t be a scar?” Her brother stepped over and pulled out his re-generator, looked at the gauze and pulled it off, taking the toxins and leftover dirt with it. 

“Barb, I don’t know what you used, but it’s pulled out any infection and toxins in the wound and I’m going to just close the gash up. Can’t say there won’t be a scar,...it will give you a little more character,...not that you need anymore. Euh, you should wash your hair too, maybe take a shower, ‘cause you smell like dead fish.”  
At that remark Sarek moved uncomfortably in his bed. He did not like anyone to say his wife smelled like something dead. Seeing Sarek getting upset, Barbara quickly smacked Gary on the backside of his head and said something to the effect that saying she smelled like dead fish was insulting to her Vulcan husband. He’s very protective of her,...even if it may be true. Gary, humbly asked for forgiveness, finished up the repair and left hastily. Sarek demanded to know why her brother was so unkind to her and she just smiled a smile that always softened his demeanor, but not this time.

“He was teasing me, Sarek. I grew up in a family with 4 brothers. Teasing was a way of life, but I gave as good as I got and it was never malicious. My father felt it was character building on both sides,...and one did not go against the elder Dr. Edward McCann.

“Dr. Edward McCann,...one of the contributors to the technology of regeneration of wound healing?”

“The very same,...but how would you know about that? You’re a diplomat.” Sarek now a little more awake and coherent had an uptick of a smile on his lips. 

“First off Beloved, as a diplomat I am supposed to know these things. Secondly, before I was a diplomat I was an astrophysicist at the VSA, but my calling was that of diplomatic service. My father was Ambassador as was my grandfather, as will my son, Spock.” He paused as he settled back in the bed and stretched out his hand to Barbara. She touched him and noticed his flesh was warm and started to take readings. 

“You’re running a fever, she noticed. “You’re not going into,..” “No,...not yet. I should like to be completely or nearly healed before that comes upon me.” She smiled that smile that he has come to cherish.

“Nevertheless, you are running a fever and your blood pressure is dropping.” She got on the comm and paged Dr. McCoy to the Ambassador’s bedside. McCoy came running drying off his hands and looking at the bio-beds readings. He called Dr. Chapel in and said to Sarek they needed to roll him over, that it may hurt. 

“I will prepare myself.” They rolled and saw he was bleeding out of a back wound. 

“Let’s get him into surgery, no time for prep. Come on Christine help me here,” commanded McCoy. Jim McCann wandered in and asked if he could assist, saying he knows Vulcan physiology having done a residency at the Vulcan Medical facility in ShiKahr.” McCoy said scrub in NOW!. They moved Sarek into the surgery to close his wounds back up. It didn’t make Barbara feel any better knowing the best surgeon in the fleet was operating on Sarek. She just cleared her mind and concentrated on giving Sarek whatever strength she could. A wave of emotion went through her and she grabbed her mouth with her hands, as if trying to keep everything inside. She felt suddenly relaxed and calm, not noticing a Vulcan hand on her shoulder. It was Spock feeding her and his father the necessary calm they both needed. 

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome. Doctor,...you smell like rotten eggs.”

“You know, you’re the second person that,...” she stopped herself talking, brought her uniform up to her nose and inhaled. “ Yep,rotten eggs,...or sulphur,...bomb residue! It’s all over me. She looked at Spock.

“You need to take off your uniform, we need to process you.” Barbara raised an eyebrow and her sense of humor kicked in.

“You’re the wrong Vulcan or I would do a strip-tease that would frighten fish. However, hold this plastic bag while I change behind the partition. She proceeded to take off her uniform, and pass it over the partition to Spock. Gary walked in and saw she was stripping off and grabbed the plastic bag from Spock.

“She’s my sister!” said Gary giving Spock a look.

“Technically, she’s my mother,” said Spock with a twinkle in his eye.

“Stop it, both of you!” She completely stripped and changed into scrubs. “There that’s better. You should take those and my boots to the lab and analyze. Perhaps there is more bomb ingredients in the residue. We might be able to find a signature of the bomb maker. Meanwhile, I’m going to shower and wash my hair and change. Barbara was about to leave when she stopped at Spock and said, “I just realized you have a dry sense of humor,...much like your father’s.” She left as Spock raised his eyebrow and then went in the opposite direction to the lab. 

Once back in their quarters, she stripped off the scrubs and got into the shower. Letting the hot water run down her body and her hair, she quickly lathered her hair up and wished like hell Sarek was in the shower with her to wash her hair and body. He did things to her that was so relaxing,...and downright obscene, but she needed him to be well to do that. She knew it was selfish for her to think of her own pleasure, but she couldn’t help it. Just then the bond opened up.

//T’hy’la?//

//Sarek? How do you feel///

//I am weak, but better. Where are you beloved?//

//Taking a shower in our quarters and wishing you were here with me washing my hair.//

//I will wash you and your hair anytime you want me to. I long to touch you again. I want to sleep next to you. Will you allow me that?//

//When you are better,...just try and keep me away. I will get out of the shower and get dressed and be with you now.//

//Beloved,...let me brush your hair out.// She thought about that and made a decision.

//As much as I would enjoy that,...I don’t want the public to see what you do for me in private. You are still filled with anesthesia. You aren’t quite clear minded yet. Don’t worry, soon you will be able to run your fingers in my hair again. I cherish thee, Sarek.//

//As do I, my Desert Flame.//


	16. Family,...Politics

Love is a funny thing, Barbara thought as she towel-dried her hair and put fresh civilian clothes on. Her first contact with a Vulcan male resulted in her almost losing her life. Now she was bonded to a Vulcan who was the exact opposite of the first one. Tal’an who didn’t have a backbone to stand up to his mother and Shin T’Gai Sarek, first born to one of most powerful clans on his planet, who stood up to his mother, the matriarch of the clan, the Vulcan High Council, risked everything he held dear to be with the woman he,...well,... cherished above all else. Because she protected him during his “time” of need. He ended up with a son, who he didn’t quite understand until recently. Sarek bonded with her and has shown her more than just a want or a need, he showed her his feelings. Barbara felt sure it was Amanda who showed him what it was like to be Vulcan as well as what it is like to be human. That being Vulcan didn’t mean looking down their noses at those species who didn’t follow the ways of Surak. It meant helping and if necessary, teaching others the basics and then to let them develop naturally, somewhat like the prime directive of the Federation of non interference. Almost like a parent raising a child. He is such a complex man, now, but when Amanda was with him he was simple, in that there was no way but Surak. 

//She showed him true IDIC, in her love for him and the result of that love was Spock. Spock was the physical and mental embodiment of IDIC, which she didn’t think Sarek understood until lately. To truly understand Spock and in understanding him, is such a huge gift to her memory, to their “love”//she thought. 

//Barbara//

//Yes, Sarek//

//Why are you thinking about Amanda?// She had to word this carefully.

//Because I want to understand you better, my beloved. She taught you many things.//

//She taught me about love, about service, about what it’s like to be human and Vulcan at the same time through our son Spock. But come here, we can talk more of this. I wish to touch you in the Vulcan way.// She smiled to the air.

//I am on my way, t’hy’la.// She poofed her hair and it shone and sparkled, the way she knew he liked it and as she was about to leave the room, she looked up to the ceiling or to the powers that be and thanked Amanda for Sarek and she promised to always take care of him and to love him. 

She decided to do a tap dance into Sickbay and be a little entertaining. McCoy and the Captain were talking about Sarek and his prognosis when they heard rhythmic tapping and people giggling as the tapping approached. She entered in and tapped her way around the bio-beds, checking the readouts, asking how they were feeling, even allowing them to dance with her from bedside. It was something she did when she had children as patients, it relaxed them and brought a smile to their faces. They tended to tell the “Dancing Doctor” if they hurt anywhere. She stopped briefly to say good morning to Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk, but said she needed to be with the Ambassador, so she did her rounds. Leonard just shook his head, mentioning his Sickbay has turned into a circus.

“Oh come on Dr. McCoy. It relaxes the patient and they give up more information about how they feel besides all the beeps and lights on the bio-boards could. I thought you said you’re just a country doctor.”

“I’m afraid she’s got you, Bones,” said Captain Kirk. 

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Well,” said the Captain. “You’ve got one impatient Ambassador waiting to see you, Doctor. Are you going to “lap” dance your way into that room?” Kirk blushed at his mistake.

“Lap dance,” she said feigning surprise. “Why Captain, how would an upstanding officer of Starfleet know about Lap Dancing.” She gave him an evil look with a distinct smile on her lips. “I think it would be a few weeks before the Ambassador could enjoy the benefits of lap dancing. It’s excellent for raising blood pressure, heart rate,...among other things.” Satisfied she completely embarrassed the Captain and hearing her husband call her through the bond, she put her hands in her pockets of her lab coat and proceeded to tap/shuffle her way into Ambassador Sarek’s room. 

She saw him lying there looking at a PADD doing work, but when he saw her smiling face and shining honey blonde hair, he stopped what he was doing and waited for her to come bedside. 

“Good morning Ambassador.” She leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. 

“Good morning, Doctor. Tell me please. Do you always kiss Federation Ambassadors and tap dance your way into Sickbay?” he asked feigning concern. She smiled the smile that always got him to relax.

“Only if I really like him and only if he promises to waltz with me when he is better.”

“Ahhh, you are learning the ways of negotiating a compromise.” 

“Compromise? Ambassador, I am the Queen of compromise. You asked me before why do my brothers tease me so? Personally, I think it’s because my mother had her revenge on them for picking on me and luring me into playing tough guy games. She made them take dancing lessons along with me.” 

“Ballet?” asked Sarek. 

“No, Two of them took tap, Jim and Gary are pretty good. The other two took ballroom dancing. I did competition dancing before I went to med. school. Only Eddie Jr. was good at that. We won our share of first place medals. But,...he cannot hold a candle to your waltz. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, 'I have never danced with someone as graceful and commanding in the lead position as you. I enjoy being led by you around the dance floor, beloved.” she kissed his ear, which sent him to close his eyes and enjoy just the feel of her breath on his skin. He brought his hand out from under the covers and offered her two fingers and she gladly paired her own to his. It was like electricity being exchanged from one pair of fingers to another. Sarek just relaxed and enjoyed her touch, Barbara vocally sighed and kissed his pointed ear and whispered something mildly obscene in it. Keeping his control, he opened his eyes and whispered to her “You are wanton.” She whispered back “yes.” 

They looked into each other’s eyes, totally oblivious to whoever walked into the private area. Her two brothers came in and were stopped in their tracks.

“Hey Barb, get a room,” said Gary as Jim walked over to the chart. Sarek and Barbara momentarily stopped staring at each other. Sarek turned his Vulcan glare on the brother that spoke, while Barbara still staring at Sarek with love and care spoke.

“We have one. You leave.” Her brother Jim stifled a chuckle, but Gary would not stop.

“Look, we did some research and there’s no marriage certificate with your name on it. We wanna know what’s going on?” Barbara inhaled and exhaled and put her finger over her husband’s lips and said no with her head. 

“That’s because Gary there isn’t one,...at least not yet. But we are married,...through an ancient Vulcan ritual called bonding. We have bonded to each other through our minds. It is stronger than saying any “I dos and “I now pronounce you man and wife.” It’s quite legal on Vulcan. Not so much on earth, but it is recognized.”

“That’s what that other crazy Vulcan guy did to you! And you let another one of them into your head? Are you out of your mind?”

“That’s enough Gary!” said her brother Jim. “It’s her life and she has a right to live it. When was the last time your wife looked in your eyes the way she just did with the Ambassador and he to her. I don’t think there’s a problem here,...except your lack of open mindedness. Leave, I’ll talk to you later.” He watched his younger brother leave and then turned to the Ambassador and his sister.

“I’m sorry Ambassador, Gary is a earth bound person and has no desire to be open minded about anything. Me? I embrace IDIC fully. It’s why I’m out here. It’s also why I will say to you if you hurt her, you will have the full wrath of the McCann family. Somehow, I don’t think that’s gonna happen. I’m gonna leave you now and the two of you can be alone.” He looked at his sister and said be good. She replied “I’m always good.”  
Sarek watched as Jim McCann left and then looked at his wife and he said with a low, raspy baritone voice, “she is very good,...and wanton.” She smiled and put the chart down she was looking over.

“I’m sorry about my brother and his poor choice of words, Sarek. They really know just the basics of what happened to me and I’d rather keep it that way, because of the reaction Gary showed. None of them really understand Vulcan traditions,...just as Vulcans find our ways of courtship, engagement and then marriage just as strange and illogical,...which I have a tendency to agree with. I much prefer someone who is of good character, who knows what he wants in a companion/mate finds her and wins her.”

Sarek couldn’t help but swell with pride in his new wife. She understood Vulcan ways better than most, enjoys them as well. He really wanted to get back to the Embassy, so he could at least conduct business while he recuperates and undergoes PT. He watched her as she sat in the nearby chair and read some PADDs concerning her husband and he reached out to touch her hair. She knew what he was doing and leaned her head back so he would have an easier time. He touched and ran his fingers through her hair and sighed contentment. Spock chose that moment to come in with the results of the bomb residue analysis. Spock couldn’t help but admire his father in his choice of mates. He felt sure his mother would have approved. Then he made a mental note to pay extra kind attention to Christine. She works tirelessly and deserved to take a break, but like him she will not stop until all answers have been given. She was the one along with Spock who conducted and ran the necessary testing to find out the bomber’s signature. He cleared his throat before entering completely into the room. Sarek not wanting to take his hand away from her hair, reluctantly did so and resettled himself in the bio-bed. Barbara looked up and smiled.

“Captain Spock, Good Morning,...or is it good afternoon? I feel like I haven’t slept in weeks.”

“Good day, Doctor,” said Spock not wanting to tell her inadvertently through a salutation that she indeed has not slept much at all. “We have the results of the bomb residue and it indeed was components of bombs, although I am not very happy as to the signature.”

“What do you mean?” questioned Sarek. 

“The signature is Vulcan,...very old, very ancient recipe for bombs. Definitely pre-reform days,...when we as a race were conquerors and rulers not as we are now, thanks to the teachings of Surak. I have informed T’Pau and the high council and they are digging deeper into where these bombs might have come from and if not us, perhaps who has declared war against Shin T’Gai.”

“A clan war?” said Barbara. “I thought they were literally ancient history,...even before the time of Surak.”

“There are all sorts of clan wars, Barbara,” said Sarek. “There are those where the clans warred and wiped out the ruling class, most of those were ended by marriage of the two warring clans,...no, that is not what is going on here, Ashayam. This is all about political intrigue, not necessarily getting rid of the males of the clans, of which I and my son are heir and heir apparent. Those however, are usually within the ruling clan,...to my knowledge, everyone is satisfied with my conduct through the years and my leadership with being the Ambassador, otherwise they would have thrown it upon you, my son.”

“T’Pau would agree with your assessment as she mentioned these facts to me as well, sir. She did ask if you had bonded with Dr. McCann yet.” Barbara’s head went up. She said nothing, preferring to ask Sarek while they were alone. “I told her you would, as soon as you are able, to bring her up to speed on that conclusion.”

“Well done, Spock. In case these channels are being monitored, which I suspect they are, secured or not, I will wait and contact her when I am back at the Embassy.” He then turned to his wife, who was taking all this information in and he said to her. “We may have to wait a little while longer before I declare you as my wife to Vulcan. If this is an inside job, I do not wish to give them another target to bomb. You were there as my healer and a member of the crew, nothing else. You unfortunately got caught in the crossfire. I was not meant to live.” Sarek saw her face become distressed and her eyes well up with tears. He called through the bond to her and she turned away. “Barbara?” She got up and put her hand up as she tried to compose herself. 

“I need to find my brothers, excuse me.” She turned and Sarek saw her eyes brimming over with tears. Clearly, she was upset at the realization that Sarek was supposed to be murdered or maimed in the blast. Either way, he wasn’t supposed to live and it was possibly because of her that he was found in the blast site and brought out so quickly. Hell, if it wasn’t for the Enterprise team, they would have had a longer time and who knows what would have happened during that time. He may have bled out,...whatever the case it was all too much for her and she needed her brothers, not so much for support, but to tell them they could not tell anyone in particular their parents of her change in status. 

//Spock,// said Sarek obviously distressed because she left.

//Father, I cannot and will not console and comfort your wife.// Sarek looked at him and flashed his eyes in annoyance, not because Spock would not do such a thing,...it was that he even suggested such a thing.

//I want you to bring her back to me. I am quite capable of comforting my own wife. Why would you think of such a thing?//

//I do not know,...but I am glad you wish to help her cope. When you went into surgery, she had what could be considered a panic attack, highly emotional,...I provided her with an anchor of calm, to which she was grateful for.//

//If you would find her and bring her to me, I would be most grateful, Spock.// Spock nodded his head, turned around and headed back out in search of the healer. She fortunately was not far away, explaining to her brothers the outcome of the bomb residue and what the Vulcan’s thoughts are on the matter. She was very adamant about saying anything to family or anyone for that matter about her change in marital status. 

“When the time is right, we will do something,...I don’t know what yet, I have to speak to Sarek. But you must promise me, not a word to family ESPECIALLY MOTHER. You know how she is where I'm concerned. She would want to make a huge announcement in the socialite column. It’s not how it is. 

“Hey, you’ve got our word with this. Last thing we would want is for a target on your back as a way to get back at Sarek. Right Gary??” Now Gary wasn’t too happy with any of this, he felt his sister was being taken for a ride, but knew he had to give his word and stick to it so he said ok as well.

“As soon as this is over with,....I don’t know,...maybe we’ll have a small ceremony and a huge reception. I would have to speak to Sarek.” She started to smile and said “maybe I’ll teach him to tap dance and we can tap our way through the ceremony.” They started to laugh. 

“I don’t think so, it would be very undignified if that happened. What you two don’t understand is that he is The Vulcan, he is their representative on earth, representing the Federation which is a lot of folk. I could not and would never cause him a moment of indiscretion or pain because of a faux pas I made.”

“Then why did you dance your way through Sickbay doing your rounds?” asked Gary.

“Why? A couple of reasons. Most patients if not all of them need something to laugh about, they feel like crap. They’ve been blown up, operated on and stabilized and desperately need something to take their minds off of themselves. In comes the “Dancing Doctor” who makes them laugh, who takes their hand and they are my partner when dancing around so they feel like they’re participating and I ask them questions about how they’re feeling, did they eat much last night, I take their readings and I assess them while holding their hands. The Vulcan healer who was my tutor taught me much and I use these techniques the best way I can. The other reason is for me. I don’t want him to know I’m scared to death,...not for me, for him. I know he’s one hell of strong Vulcan, but I still am worried. When I tap dance into his room or whatever my latest crazy emotional thing is, it irritates him just a tad, but then he knows it’s one of my coping mechanisms. I really should work on doing something else.” 

“ I get it, now,” said Gary. “I get it.” 

“I’m glad you do, Gary,” said Barbara.

“So do I, Doctor,” said Spock as he walked up to her hands behind his back. She looked at him and 

asked, “How long have you been there listening?”

“Long enough, to know you need to come back with me to his room. He wants to talk with you.” She smiled and then asked  
“Where is Christine, by the way?” 

“Christine has been in either the lab or OR with Dr. McCoy. I am also to ask you Jim if you would care to scrub in so my wife could catch a few hours of sleep, maybe get her something to eat.” Jim said no problem and went off towards the OR. Gary said he would do rounds and said with a smile better get back to your new hubby. Barbara said I will and she professed her gratitude for keeping everything under wraps. Spock brought her back to Sarek’s bedside and had her sit in a more comfortable chair. Sarek was sleeping and Barbara decided she would grab some shuteye as well. Instead of sleeping in the chair completely, she just pulled it up close enough so that she could wrap her arms around his legs. It was as she surmised better than nothing. Spock seeing that things had calmed down some decided to wait for his wife and as he thought earlier, give her whatever she wanted of him. In five minutes time,...Barbara was asleep on Sarek’s legs, Christine and Spock shared a quick moment of affection in the lift before retiring to their quarters and McCoy and Jim and Jim Kirk holed up in the office, cracked open a bottle of Sorian brandy and they all had a stiff drink,...or two.


	17. Home and the in-laws

“Darlin’,...hey Barbie,...Doctor McCann.” Barbara moaned and groaned and tightened her embrace of Sarek’s legs, but didn’t wake up.

//Beloved,....I need to get up.// Sarek opened the bond to his wife, but had a look of urgency in his eyes. He needed to use the facilities and Doctor McCoy and Spock were there to escort him there. Barbara’s eyes flashed open, her brain registering that Sarek needed to get up out of bed. She groaned and looked up to see her husband’s nervous eyes and immediately moved off of him so McCoy and Spock could help him. Then she had an epiphany.

“I just want to know, what part of you haven’t you shown me that you required two men to escort you?” Sarek turned and looked at his wife and the bond opened again.

//Beloved,...please.// She saw he really needed to go, so she waved them off and they got him into the bathroom before all hell broke loose.” Christine Chapel came in and saw Barbara laughing to herself. 

“Hi. What’s going on?”

“My husband’s delicate disposition. So delicate that even though I have seen every part of him, he has two men escort him to the bathroom.” Christine put her hand on her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. 

“I get the same thing from Spock, but trust me,...I think it’s a guy thing. Well, you know,...you have 4 brothers.”  
Barbara started to laugh and agreed, it’s a guy thing, but then she had to stop laughing quickly as the Ambassador and escort were coming back to bed. 

“Well,” she said as she tucked him back in bed. “Everything come out alright.” she asked innocently.

“My wife,...,” Sarek said with a warning tone. 

“By the way, how long did I sleep?” she asked knowing it would distract him.

“Oh I would say a good 5 hours,’’ said Christine.

“Five hours? That’s like a lifetime for a doctor. Why did you let me sleep so long?” she asked Christine.  
She said it wasn’t her. “Then who?”

“It was I,” said Sarek with authority. Spock stood there with his hands behind his back as did McCoy and then he punched Spock and said “let’s go. This is for them to discuss.”

“Why?” she asked. “You needed your rest, t’hy’la.” She couldn’t argue with him,...and it did feel wonderful having him near her, next to her, even though it wasn’t fully in bed. “You did this for me?”

“I am not bonded to anyone else,” he said drolly. She smiled at his remark.

“Do you know how much I love you? How much you mean to me?” she asked, trying to keep her eyes from tearing up again. She pushed the chair up to his face and sat there as he wiped her eyes with his fingers. Just feeling his fingers on her eyes gave her chills. 

“I miss you, I miss your touch,...I miss laying next to you in bed. I want to be home so badly.”

“Will one half hour suffice, beloved,” Sarek asked with amusement in his eyes. “We are in standard orbit around earth and I will need to get dressed,....” he gave her a lustful look, “if thou will help me.” She gave him a desirous look as well and whispered, “Just stop me.” And so she did help him get dressed, with kisses and caresses she knew would drive him wild. She assessed him as he stood up and walked to the bathroom with Dr. McCoy and Spock what he could take as far as pain. He didn’t seem like he was hurting, but kept a pain shot handy just in case. She also found out that Spock and Christine would also be accompanying them to the Embassy. A recent transmission from Vulcan confirmed that whoever laid the bombs and the trap for the Ambassador would most likely try again. So Starfleet authorized upgrades to the Enterprise and extended shore leave to Spock and Christine. For Barbara McCann she was placed on inactive duty for the time being until she figured out what she should do. The group of Vulcans that Sarek came on board very efficiently coordinated their things of both couples to be moved to the Embassy. All that was required now was a beam down of the party. Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy were at the transporter room saying their goodbyes to Sarek and Barbara as well as her two brothers, who had transferred themselves to the Enterprise as “civilian observers” for the time being. Gary would be disembarking to home, while Jim would be staying on board as part of the medical team. 

“I’m sorry Ambassador this was such a short visit and most of it in Sickbay.” said the Captain.

“I seem to spend my journeys in your Sickbay Captain. It must be the quality of care.” responded Sarek. Barbara rolled her eyes and thought //ever the diplomat//. 

“And you.” said Kirk looking directly at Barbara. “Are you going to tap dance around the Embassy?”

“Oh probably,” answered Barbara. “But I would much rather waltz, or perhaps the tango, or even yet do pirouettes throughout the offices and make the Vulcans scratch their heads and wonder,” she laughed. Sarek raised an eyebrow and called his wife to his side. “Seriously, Captain. Thank you for your hospitality and care for my husband and myself and Dr. McCoy thank you for giving me a refresher course on “speed-dial surgery,” and taking on another McCann.”

“You’re quite welcome ma’am. Now don’t be runnin’ off with my other surgeon, or else I will have to commandeer your brother Gary.” Barbara smiled and said done deal. The Captain ordered “energize.” and the Vulcan party vanished and re-materialized inside the Vulcan Embassy. Sat’an and Sasha were there to welcome them. Christine and Spock had beamed down first and as soon as she saw Sasha she jumped to where she was right next to Spock. Spock after saying the proper salutations to Sat’an, squatted down and put his hand on the forehead of Sasha, who promptly fell to the ground demanding a belly rub. He brought Christine over and quietly said not to be afraid. 

“Let her smell you and then you pet her and put your hand on her forehead. She will immediately know you as my mate and companion and will watch over you.”

“She will?” said Christine. 

“Have I ever told you anything that was a lie, K’diwa?” Christine’s eyes grew soft and she smiled a little towards Spock who had the same effect on her that his father had on Barbara. Christine did as she was told and Sasha made that chuffing sound of contentment and accepted Christine into the fold. In the meantime, Sarek, Barbara and the rest of the Vulcan contingent beamed down and ever the doctor, Barbara began to take readings on Sarek. He was still a little weak from the beaming process and needed to rest. 

“Sat’an,” she called and he came over to the Ambassador who was using the stair rail for support. “Isn’t there a lift somewhere. He can’t do the staircase just yet.

“This way Shaile,” as he took Sarek by the arm and piled him and Barbara into the elevator to take them to the second floor, the rest were escorted up the stairs. The lift door opened and the three of them walked out and into his private quarters to his reception living area. They were not alone. Sat’an took Sarek to the bathroom to check on his wounds and Barbara was left there looking into the faces of her mother, her father and her two older brothers.

oooOooo

She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what to do. She knew that if she opened her mouth she would be shut down with the striking speed of a cobra, and that was her mother. Her father and older brothers would bring up the rear. As crazy as her family is, they were very conservative and overly protective of her being the only daughter. Barbara decided to be gracious,....it always worked for her mother.

“Hello Mom, Dad, Eddie, Bobby.” The brothers rolled their eyes, always hating the nicknames, but Barbara relished in calling them by their childhood names, because in her eyes, them being there was just an overprotective childish reaction. “So tell me,...who invited you here,... ‘cause it certainly wasn’t me.” 

“Barbara, it was I.” She turned and faced Sarek who was looking a little pale and she came up to him and helped him to sit down. 

//Sarek, are you still working off of the pain meds, because this was a really bold move on your part.//

//Beloved, I assure you I am of sound mind, now try not to engage your parents in hostility and let me speak with them. I promise you this,.... we will be sleeping in our bed tonight, no matter what happens. Trust me.//

“With my life,” she whispered. Barbara sat next to Sarek and saw that Spock and Dr, Chapel came in and sat behind them. Christine stuck her hand through the chair and touched her friend’s shoulder and passed to her calm, to which Barbara passed to her thanks and gratitude to both of them.

“I am Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan, Federation representative to new planets wishing to join. Unfortunately, we had a bit of skirmish on a planet that was not involved in wanting to become a Federation member. It was a ruse to lure myself to the planet and be either captured or killed and my body held for ransom. The Federation does not negotiate with terrorists. “ Barbara could feel the eyes of her two brothers on her. She hated this, being held to their standards, but she sat there being poker straight. //God this was worse than ballet recitals,// she thought.

Sarek went on to explain to them exactly what happened as best as he could without giving away too many details, he included the fact that he was indeed married before, a widower and introduced Spock and his wife as his son and daughter. Then he got to the facts at hand. 

“I met Barbara while at a reception here. Her mind intrigued me, her service to the medical profession and the Vulcan healing arts, combining both to serve Vulcan, human and other species is admirable and very satisfying. Her sense of fair play and humor, her fond regard for music and dance and her fierce loyalty to those she loves,...” he looked at her and stroked her face which set her to shut her eyes and smile, "even with all that she was made to be put through, I wanted to know her better. So with her permission, we became a bonded couple,...technically married under Vulcan law. A small ceremony will be performed on Vulcan to consecrate the union, but if she wishes it, we will also have a small earth ceremony here and a reception to follow. But I think it will have to wait until this clan war is over with. I would not put her through anything that would hurt her or cause her strife, which is why I asked you here to extract a promise that you would not announce our betrothal right now. I do not wish to put a target on her back and believe me, she would have one.”

She looked at her husband with pride. He knew how to defuse a situation very well. The tension and anxiety in the room dropped to nearly zilch. He said all the right words for her mother, betrothal, ceremony, reception, married under Vulcan law and gave sound logical reasons using logic that appealed to her father and her two brothers. Suddenly, they were looking at Sarek as the man of the hour. But her mother had one more question.

“Sarek, you said Spock is your son? Just how old are you?”

“Mrs. McCann," answered Spock, "I am in my late 50s in your earth years. I am recently married to Christine. My father,...well I cannot speak for my father, but he and my mother bonded at a relatively young age. She was barely in her 20s and he was the same age I am now. They had a very long and fruitful marriage, before my mother succumbed to the ravages of time and disease.”

“I was a little older son, but not by much. I am in Vulcan years 130, but in earth years I am close to 60.”

“Well, that’s my age,” said Dr. McCann the senior. “Are you sure you don’t have a father fixation?” he asked his daughter directly. Her eyes went wide and she started laughing.

“Oh no, Dad. Far from it.” //if you only knew what he does to me in bed, you would take that back.// Spock heard what she said through the familial bond and raised an eyebrow. Sarek knew he heard and just calmly shot back to her,

//Beloved, I heard that and it’s too much information.//

//I wanted you to hear it.//

//Did you want Spock to hear it as well?// Her face turned red and she laughed even more. Spock shot what she said to Christine and she started to giggle. 

“Barbara,” asked her mother, “are we missing anything?”

“No, Mom. Not a thing.” 

“Well, I think we’ve found out everything we wanted to know,” said Dr. McCann, Sr. “You are a man of good character and honor Sarek and I welcome you into this family and your son and wife as well. But I will say this,...you hurt her, even a little bit,...” “I know Doctor,” interrupted Sarek, “I will feel the full wrath of the McCann family. Your son Jim said the same to me and I took him and you at your word.” Sarek shook the Doctor’s hand, something he normally does not do, unless he has his shields fully engaged, which he did. The McCann’s stood up and stated they were going to their hotel down at Fisherman’s Wharf and Sarek escorted them out of the reception area, and recommended a couple of restaurants to them that served very good fish and meat dishes and had a fine selection of wines. He stayed at the top of the stairs as they made their way downward, to be met by Soren, his chief aide and the Embassy car which would take them wherever they wished to go. They left happier than they were before, satisfied that Barbara had found herself a decent, honorable man. Now just to keep things quiet until they were given the go ahead.

Sarek turned around and looked at his wife who came to his side immediately. He asked her to take him to their bedroom and then summon Sat’an, which she did. This time she helped him with his clothing and robes. He also sent Spock and Christine to their quarters on the other end of the private area, so that they could have privacy. Sarek got into his dressing gown and then sat down at his desk to answer emails while he was away,...that is until Sat’an and Sasha came in and said to him “No, get into bed,” as he was shot with a pain med that would send him to sleep. Since it was warm out Sat’an and Barbara opened the balcony doors to let the fresh air in. With that, she quietly said she was taking a shower and then taking a nap with Sarek, which Sat’an raised his eyebrows to, but then said nothing. Sasha stayed behind to make sure everyone was ok, then meandered over to Spock’s and Christine's. She still had to get used to the Sehlat, Spock thought this was the best thing in the world and played with Sasha, while Christine used the time to lay down as well. Barbara took her shower and washed her hair, combed it out straight then put a nightgown on and slid into his bed next to him. Sleep claimed them quickly and they slept soundly,...until Sasha came in and decided her human cub needed some attention and care. She plopped down on the floor and took a snooze too.


	18. A Scary Reunion and a threat,...

The music awakened her from a sound sleep. It was a violin selection from Jules Massenet, the meditation from Thais. She closed her eyes listening to the sweet sound of the violin and another instrument she was unfamiliar with and she realized it was closer than echoing from the park, and it wasn’t Saturday night. As beautiful as it sounded she wanted to know where the music came from. Looking over at Sarek he was sound asleep. She leaned over and kissed him softly. He opened his eyes briefly and said “Barbara.’’ She kissed him again and whispered she would be right back. Getting out of bed, she threw on her bathrobe and stepping over Sasha, she walked over to the door, listening and still hearing the music. Opening the door she walked over towards where the music was coming from and then she realized it was Christine and Spock. Their door was not quite closed and she peeked in and saw the most romantic scene. The music stopped, apparently they were ready for bed, Christine was playing violin and Spock was playing his ka’athyra in accompaniment. He stopped playing and his robe fell open to reveal his nakedness and embraced his wife for a passionate kiss. Barbara quickly turned away, and thought //Wow,...the apple doesn't fall far from that tree,...like father like son. Then she smiled and was happy that Christine was finally with the one she truly loved. But while Barbara was thinking about that, some other noise distracted her. It was coming from downstairs she cautiously approached the stair rail and quietly looked over. At first, she couldn’t see anything and thought it was just her imagination or the sound of the glass doors getting rid of the heat of the day, but then she saw movement; a dark shadow emerging from underneath the marble staircase. Was this an illusion? Her hand went up to her throat as she slowly made out the form of the figure. She figured out who it was sneaking around in the Embassy, and she didn’t know what to do. Granted, maybe she should have just gone back into her quarters and got Sarek out of bed,...but she had to make sure it was who she thought. He was older, grayer, but she recognized his physique. // How did he get in here,// she thought, //What was he doing here?// She decided to find out. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she spoke. 

“Tal’an,” she called. “Tal’an is that you? What are you doing here, why are you here.” He looked up and saw her looking over the stair rail. He saw the woman he was infatuated with all those years ago, with the beautiful honey/blonde hair. His wife. The woman he melded with and his mother told him that she didn’t love him anymore, that they had another woman, a Vulcan female who would bond with him. He bonded with her instead and whatever happened to the quomi with the blonde hair didn’t matter. How could he have left her alone like that. When he found out she was alive and she had been seen in the company of the Vulcan Ambassador to the Federation, it gnawed at him, tore away at his already unstable mind. It also tore at his mother’s mind that she was still alive and living the high life with the Ambassador. He was a disgrace to Vulcan, carrying on with human females, when he could have his choice of any Vulcan female, not to mention the reldai. 

In her mind, it was her duty to encourage her son to challenge the clan S ‘chn T’gai and kill the heir and his son. Then they would move up in social ranking, perhaps win a seat on the high council because of their line purity. She would lie to her son that he should take the quomi with the blonde hair back, re-bond with her and thus destroy Sarek. His son’s demise would be an simple matter of assassination. Her son Tal’an would be in charge with her as the Matriarch of her clan. It was a dangerous, deadly and foolish dream they were about to put into reality.

“They told me you were here, my wife. I’ve come for you,...to re-bond with you, and take back that which is mine. We know about you and the Ambassador. But they promised me you would mine again.” Her heart was racing at light speed at this Vulcan’s declaration. She was getting nauseated at the thought that he, Tal’an would be so stupid to try . 

“Who promised you Tal’an, who lied to you. You left me abandoned and dying because you couldn’t say no to Mommy! I would never leave Sarek,...do you hear me? NEVER! This is a lost cause. You should leave now!” 

She was literally starting to retch at the thought leaving Sarek. That would mean breaking a bond,...a bond that is so strong and sacred to her and to him. As she backed up from the stairwell, she noticed movement on her left and right,...it was Spock and Sarek, both with robes on and phasers drawn. She also heard movement downstairs and shouting because the Embassy guard was surrounding the intruders, if there was more than one.   
Sarek looked out and down to the intruder. Once he saw Sarek, he smiled what could only be described as the smile of a deranged person. First, he blew a kiss and said to Barbara to be ready, he was coming for her. He ran out the embassy doors eluding capture, but setting off a small bomb that blew apart the Embassy doors. Sarek grabbed Barbara and held her against the wall with his body in between the blast downstairs using himself as a shield. Once the debris died down, he looked down at Barbara and saw she wasn’t there, but she had slid down the wall in tears. Sarek knelt down and started to touch her face to calm her and took her into his arms. Sat’an stepped off the lift to avoid the bomb debris, they could also hear the police coming. Sasha came out of their room growling and then saw her cub crying and started to lick her face. She grabbed hold of the Sehlat and cried into her fur. She also held on to Sarek’s robe for dear life. Sarek still wasn’t strong enough to pick her up and take her back to their quarters, but the famous S ‘chn T’gai temper, something that Barbara has never seen, something that Spock has tried over the years to keep under tight control,...until the crew of the Enterprise discovered Valeris’ treachery. With Sarek, he had kept a practiced mask of neutrality, he never let anyone see that side of him,...until now. He got up and between the anguish of seeing his wife in such distress and that person who called her his wife. The temper exploded. It even scared Sasha, who then adopted a protective/defensive crouch against Barbara. Sat’an quickly seeing the situation with Sasha, first got the Sehlat to calm down and to go back to the lift and wait. Once the sehlat was gone then he worked on Sarek to control. But Sarek was enraged. This Tal’an somehow got into the Embassy, his home their home and who knows what he would have done had he found his way upstairs and where were the guards. Barbara saw him rage and heard his yelling. It really was frightening, but hearing the sirens of the police coming was also frightening as well.

“SAREK!” she cried out, “YOU WILL STOP THIS.” He stopped ranting for a moment to see his wife now taking charge. 

“HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO STOP,” he cried not knowing what he was saying, all he wanted right now is to keep her safe. The police were starting to pick their way through the debris to get upstairs. 

“Sarek,...” she said with a deathly quiet voice, “You will stop and compose yourself now. The police are  
here and along with the police are the paparazzi. Go put some clothes on, maybe your pajama bottoms and your robe, because right now you’re giving everyone a great show.” 

“I have clothes on underneath,” said Sarek, indignant now, but starting to calm down. Whether it was the doctor in her or the fact she is his wife, no one will ever know, she opened up his robe and he had underclothes on. 

“Oh that’s lovely my dear especially for me, but that won’t do, when these robes don’t stay closed. Please go put your pajama bottoms on, then we have to get our story correct.”

“What do you mean?” asked Spock.

“Do you want the people of earth to know there’s a clan war going on,...on their doorstep so to speak?” Both Vulcans piped up No. 

“Neither do I and neither would the high council. We will tell them we had intruders, they were making a bit of noise, the only reason I heard it before the rest is because I had gotten up to go downstairs for a snack.”

“A lie,” said Sarek who was now clothed in pajama bottoms and robe.

“An exaggeration. A lie is when you come home at 2 am and tell your parents that you were in at the proper time of 12 midnight and you keep telling them that with a straight face, that you were outside sitting on the front steps, even though they saw you walk in at 2 am after you kiss your boyfriend goodnight.”

“You did that?” asked Sarek not quite believing his beloved could weave such a tale. She smiled and wiped her eyes one more time. She said she was teenager and thought she could get away with everything because she was the only girl in the family. 

“I was so wrong, I was grounded for a month, with no comm time. My brothers never let me live it down. Now let’s go down and meet the police midway and give them our tale and let them process the place,....oh we ought to let them have any vids from tonight of cameras pointing downstairs. Let the police do their jobs, maybe they can pull stills of whoever helped him inside.” 

Sarek went from a raving maniac back to his neutral and reserved self, but this time he was helpful and polite to the detectives when they asked their questions. He did not volunteer anything about the clan wars, but did say he overheard me talking to someone out here and got up to see what was going on. The police were used to taking what they called “non statements” from the Vulcans. They just gave enough information to make an investigation worthwhile. They were surprised when Sarek mentioned the camera vid and even more surprised when Soren turned over a copy for them to analyze after they asked for it. After a good two and a half hours of questioning, the police left and said they would be in touch with the Embassy. Just at the time they were leaving, the glass crew and door repairmen showed up and proceeded to repair the glass enclosure and doors leading into lobby of the Embassy. 

Barbara was getting tired. The excitement and horror of the incident was sinking in and the adrenaline rush she was working off of was slowly ebbing away. Christine saw her friend slowly but surely sink and grabbed her by the waist and calmly led her away while the men were still finishing up with orders about sifting through the debris for any sign of bomb parts. Next came the Federation with people beaming down from the Enterprise. Dr.McCoy being one of them and of course the Captain. They made their way through the glass and marble, not quite believing what had happened.

The Ambassador saw the two men approaching and really did not wish to talk to them as of yet, not that weren’t supposed to know what was happening. His mind was on his wife and the fact that he lost his temper. There is only one reason why that would happen and he didn’t want to think about it,...not yet.


	19. Kidnapped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word about canon. I usually like to go by canon, but a lot of times (most of the time), my stories take on a life of their own and canon be damned. After looking through various sites that have information and the history of how Vulcans got to be the way they are, I decided to give my own take on their heritage. For example, I had heard or read somewhere that Vulcans in pre-reform days that they were warriors, a savage race that conquered and ruled until Surak came along with peace with logic. 
> 
> So this is where I say,...the only thing I own is my mind and my ideas, everything else does belong to CBS. 
> 
> LLAP

Leonard McCoy needed to get upstairs to the second floor, but there was so much debris and glass on the stairs and floor, he couldn’t see his way up,...until he spied the lift. 

“Be right back, Jim. Takin’ the elevator up to the second floor.” Kirk nodded his head as he made his way to Sarek and his aide. He thought to himself that Sarek didn’t look too well, kind of clammy and nervous. But then he would feel that way as well if someone broke into my home and threatened his family. 

McCoy pressed the door button to the lift and it opened, but he didn’t expect to find a huge bear-like animal in the actual lift, sitting there looking very much like pictures of an elevator boy in downtown Atlanta department stores of the 20th century. He raised his own eyebrow and cocked his head and said to himself//well, here goes nothing. If I’m eaten alive by this huge bear I’ll send the bill for the funeral to the Vulcan Embassy.// He got into the lift and the door closed.  
Sasha had been sitting there riding the lift up and down, feeling sure she was being punished because she growled at Sat’an’s close friend Sarek. But who is this odd smelling thing? She leaned over to smell McCoy some more and did not care for the smell of what she thought was a veterinary clinic she visits when she is home. She went back to her stoic posture of looking ahead. She thought this was more punishment.

Dr. McCoy on the other hand, marveled at this huge creature and recalled Spock’s mother telling him about his pet sehlat as a teddy bear. But that was a long time ago. Could this be the same one? The door opened and Spock who now had put more covering on himself was surprised to see the Doctor and his traveling companion. With a raised eyebrow, he questioned the Doctor on his choice of friends, to which Leonard just ignored, but vowing revenge once they were back aboard the Enterprise. 

“That’s not your sehlat is it?” asked McCoy.

“No, doctor,” sighed Spock. “She is the Embassy’s sehlat. She’s quite harmless,...when she knows you, and since she didn’t eat you while you were in the car, I would say you passed the smell test.”

“Oh joy,” said McCoy under his breath. “Where’s Dr. McCann?”

“Follow me, Doctor.” Spock led him to the private quarters of Sarek and his wife, he also called Sasha out of the lift and she lumbered along after them, still not liking the smell of the doctor, but tolerating it nonetheless.

They opened the heavy wooden doors of the quarters and found Dr. Chapel sitting with Dr. McCann trying to get her composure. She was still in shock with the sight of Tal’an and his threat of death to Sarek and his family. He called her his wife. Obviously, his mind was also affected, but how and who? Probably his bitch of a mother. She was never playing with a full deck. Hated the sight of him being happy. But she did do Barbara a favor, by dumping me on the wayside, almost lost her life, but she had friends. She always thanked whatever Power that watched over her for Sat’an. But now she had something else to worry about. Sarek was coming very close to his “time.” She could feel the heat swell within her briefly. Also his abrupt yelling at her, not to mention his loss of control and his temper reared its ugly head. Perhaps now would be a good time to travel to Vulcan. It would take,....she didn’t know the better part of 4, maybe 5 days. By that time, he would be just about a raving maniac and ready for,...well, for whatever she can do for him. She briefly came out of her head, because she heard her name be called and it wasn’t Sarek. 

“Barbara,...come on now, there ya go. It’s your favorite country doctor come to take a look at you.” McCoy ran his tricorder around Barbara and was getting some weird readings and he realized Christine was too close and was goofing up the readout. “Here Christine, move over here, the readings are jumbled. There that’s better.” He took the readings and said Barbara was okay, but then he turned and ran his tricorder over Christine. 

“Leonard, really?”

“Yeah, really,...and I’ll be damned.” He stopped scanning Chris, looked up at her and Spock who was hovering protectively. “When the hell did you have the time to,...well ya must have had some time,...congratulations you two, you’re pregnant.” McCoy was all smiles and normally they would be having happy faces and shouting. Sarek and the Captain came into the living area and heard the pronouncement, Kirk went over and was about to slap Spock’s back, when Barbara stood up and spoke.

“Under normal circumstances, I would be dancing for joy, but,....Spock you must take Christine and go to the Enterprise. You must stay there until all this crap is over with.”

“Wait.” said Christine. “Why would I want to go back up to the Enterprise?” 

“Because you being pregnant with another S ‘chn T’gai child, probably a son, will put a target on your back and that of your unborn child.” Barbara turned and looked at Sarek who nodded his head and said, “you may continue, my wife. Leave nothing out.” She motioned for them to sit down. 

“Have you ever wondered why Vulcans are the way they are? It is ironic that a human female is telling your history, but,...medical healing was not the only thing I studied during my 10 year residency on Vulcan. Five years were devoted to the healing arts, the rest in the history and evolution of your culture. The Vulcans during pre-reform, before Surak, were magnificent warriors and conquerors, not the very well refined gentlemen you see here. However, they can revert back to that every 7 years, with their reproductive cycle. It is what they call their shame because their minds are stripped of their controls and they revert back to the what they call animalistic behaviors. To me it is no more shameful than a human female’s monthly cycle. It happens. It’s inconvenient, and annoying to the human female, but it happens. For Vulcan males it is part of their history, their genealogy, their truth. They became clustered in groups, which turned into families, which became clans, like Scottish clans on earth. Now remember, Vulcans have never been conquered, they were the rulers, they fought with tenacity, and deviousness like their cousins the Romulans, and the guile of a Klingon. They used their minds to overcome and conquer and destroy their enemies until the time of Surak. Some clans became extinct, others rose and became rules, leaders. The strongest is S' chn T'gai. The men served, the eldest woman became the Matriarch. That’s why they learned the teachings of Surak, found that beating the crap out of each other was senseless, illogical if you will and pursued a peaceful philosophy of logic, just didn’t have the word love in it. But it’s there, neatly tucked away to be used at an appropriate time.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m digressing. With the clan wars,...it’s like the Hatfield’s and McCoys, last one standing wins. It’s easy that way. However, with the Vulcans,...they make absolutely sure the blood of the clan is poured on the ground and can never be retrieved. They will kill all the males of the clan, especially those of the firstborn, the firstborn himself, and if there are any pregnant mates, their unborn children would be ripped from their wombs and murdered, and they would be left to bleed out. That’s why you have to get aboard the Enterprise, you’ll be protected there, no one can beam aboard without Scotty or anyone knowing it. No assassins. For Sarek and I, we have to be here, but I think if we left now and go to Vulcan while we can,...it takes 5 days at warp 6, we would arrive just at the right time.”

“I believe that is a wise decision, my wife. Sat’an will come with us, of course.” 

“Good. I will go downstairs and tell him, he probably has surmised our decision.”

“Do not go by yourself,” said Sarek being a little protective and starting to feel the reproductive cycle of his flare up.

“I won’t. Sasha will come with me. She is my protector. You know, it’s not everyday a girl has two protectors, one is very handsome, the other is very furry.”

“As I recall, you have had 4 protectors in your brothers,” said Sarek as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. Oh yes, Pon Farr was starting in as he never showed affection or touching in front of anyone.

“Sarek,” she giggled as she pulled from his arm, “I can’t sleep with my brothers.” He raised an eyebrow and said in agreement, “checkmate.”

Barbara and Sasha went to the lift and the door opened, they got into the car. Barbara had her hand on the sehlat’s forehead, telling her what was happening and they would be gone. The door opened and she noticed there wasn’t the usual workers downstairs in the kitchen and growing area. Sasha started to growl and Barbara cursed herself for not having a phaser handy. She walked into the kitchen and saw some workers on the floor and then looking over she saw Sat’an on the floor as well. 

“What the hell,...” Then she felt a hypo spray in her neck and it went off. She started to feel dizzy, quickly put her hand on Sasha’s head and she telepathically said to Sasha, // Help me, go get Sarek, I’m being kidnapped./////// She would have fell to the floor if not for the waiting hands and arms of one of the terrorists. He was dressed as a worker so they still had a way of getting in and out. He popped open his communication device and said “Two to beam aboard for Vulcan.” They faded out just as Sat’an started to come to. He had heard the last two words “for Vulcan.” He saw Sasha and beckoned the sehlat to come to him and put that message to her telepathically and told her to take the back stairs up to Sarek quickly. He tried to alert them upstairs, but he was way too groggy from being hit with a nerve pinch. 

Sasha meandered her way back upstairs and found the humans and Vulcans in the living area. She waddled in and sat in front of Sarek, who really didn’t have the time nor care to pet the Sehlat. Yet, every time he got up she followed him to the point where he couldn’t move without her sitting down in front of him. Finally losing patience he put his hand on her forehead and then she projected all the messages she was given to her.  
Dr. McCoy, watched Sarek’s color go from the pale green look of his skin to white as his blood drained from his face. Spock watched it too and knew something had happened.

“Sarek! What is wrong?” Sarek looked up and into his son’s eyes. “She’s gone," As tears that he could not control because of his deepening condition. "They took her!” Suddenly that fierce temper was let loose and he yelled “I will kill Tal’an if he harms one hair on her head!”


	20. The Caves of the Reldai

“Easy?!,” replied Sarek his temper flaring. “Your wife hasn’t been kidnapped by a lunatic! We have to go after her. I need her.” By this time, Sat’an made his way upstairs to Sarek’s quarters and walked into Sarek's temper in full rage. 

“Sat’an,...they have kidnapped my wife.” The grief on Sarek’s face was evident, but it was because of his “time” coming upon him rapidly. He was afraid,...not for himself, but for her. What those animals could do to her would be nothing short of rape and murder. 

“I know, Ambassador. They were disguised as the workers on the front doors and we didn’t notice them; their deceit was not expected this soon. They managed their way down to the kitchen where we were attacked and knocked out. They thought she would eventually come down stairs and she did with Sasha. She put messages in Sasha’s mind as I did and Sasha brought them to you. But here,...I want you to drink this, it will help you stave off,...your temper.” 

It was a potion that Sarek used to slow down the onset of Ponn Farr until he could get back to Amanda, where she would be waiting for him. He drank it down and thanked Sat’an, saying that he is not thinking logically.

“But where are they taking her,” he asked suddenly.

“I have the answer, Shaile,” said Soren who also came in. “We detected and recorded a communication from a comm unit here. They said, “two to beam aboard for Vulcan.”

“But where on Vulcan. There are many places they could hide her.” 

“I know that answer as well, Shaile. The caves at the bottom level.”

“She will not stand a chance there. Too many Vulcans who can’t afford to contract with the high priestesses will view her as fresh meat to be had. This is why she wanted to get the Reldai proper health care, so that if one was favored she could be bonded to the one that wanted her for his own. We need a fast ship.”

“You have one, Ambassador,” said Kirk. “The Enterprise is at your disposal. All I have to do is give the word.” The Ambassador turned toward Kirk.

“This is the second time you have come to the aid of my family Captain, but at what cost?”

“Well,” said Kirk as he shrugged his shoulders, “ I could be busted down to ensign, but to me the cause is sufficient. Kirk to Enterprise.”

“Enterprise Scott here.”

“Scotty,... how soon can we have the fastest speed to Vulcan?” 

“Now Captain. The refit is done and I’m just fiddling around with things until you give me the word.”

“Scotty the word is given, prepare to beam up myself, Dr. McCoy, Spock and Christine and the Ambassador’s party to the Enterprise, Kirk out.” One of Sat’an’s children came up to see if there was cleaning to do and Sarek asked the little girl to hold Sasha as she will want to go with them. Finally, the beam up started and all of them left to beam aboard the Enterprise. 

oooOooo

She found herself tied her hands and feet, lying on a cold floor, listening to the hum of a very fast craft. As her eyes cleared she tried to see where she was at, but they had her positioned so she couldn’t see anything. Then she tried to open the bond, and call to Sarek, but she was still too sleepy. She did know one thing,...they were bound for Vulcan. She also knew something else. Someone was touching her legs. She moved quite suddenly and saw one of the terrorists looking at her legs and her hair, wanting to touch both. His greasy hands went up her legs and then wanted to part them to see what other delights she was hiding. That’s when she kicked the guy squarely in the nuts as he was leaning over her. 

//Direct hit,// she thought. But the guy made a noise and called the person in one of the front seats. It was Tal’an.

“Tal’an, why are you doing this to me? To Sarek?”

“He is not worthy of you my beloved. I should have never let you go, but I was told you didn’t love me.”

“So instead of getting a divorce and removal of the bond, which I might add you didn’t ask me for, you just lost control, you bonded with someone else and let the cards fall where they may?”

“It,...was what my mother,...said,”

“Oh please,...Tal’an that’s just crap and you know it. I tell you what, why don’t you marry and bond with your mother. She’d probably like that.” In the other seat was his mother who was ready to come after her with a knife, but she had planned this for too long, a few insults wouldn’t matter in the long and short of it. Tal’an on the other hand, had had enough. He shot Barbara with more of the knockout drug and as she slipped back into unconsciousness, he balled up his fist and punched her in the face.

“That’s for saying unspeakable things about my mother.” 

oooOooo

As the Enterprise was pulling out of space dock, every comm link was flashing and Commander Uhura was telling every tall tale she could think of. Finally, she said “Screw ‘em” and stopped answering. 

“Starfleet be damned, Captain. This is a matter of life and death.” 

“But Commander, we haven’t told you the mission.”

“It doesn’t matter Captain. We’re a family and if one of our own and that includes Spock’s father is upset and needs answers, then we’re damn well going to find them for him. I also noticed Dr. McCann wasn’t with him so I am assuming it’s about her. That’s good enough for me.” Kirk smiled softly at the Commander and turned to the Ambassador.

“That’s one woman you don’t want to mess with.”

“Indeed, Captain.” Sarek then cleared his head, the potion was helping him to think logically again and to engage his controls and shields. He saw his reflection in one of the boards on the bridge and realized,...he forgot to put his robes on. He was still in his night wear. He sighed and then turned to Spock.

“Spockan, will you take me to where Soren is with my clothing,” he asked Spock softly so that those around him would not hear. He called him by a name that went back to when he was a child. Spock’s eyebrows both went up. “I would ask your wife,...but I do not trust myself.” Spock nodded and quickly excused himself so that he could take his father below.

oooOooo

“Why did you strike her,” Tal’an’s mother demanded. He literally cowered. “We do not want her damaged. She must be left as a gift for all those below.”

“But she said despicable things about you, Mother,” Tal’an complained. His mother turned around and said something to the effect of it wasn’t important. But she left orders to the guards to keep their hands off of the lady. The lady was laying there once again coming to. She didn’t think she was given anything to knock her out, she didn’t feel as groggy. She tried once again to talk to Sarek.

//Sarek? Please be listening//

//Beloved?//

//Yes. I am being taken to the caves in Vulcan. Please help me.//

//I am coming Beloved, I cherish thee.// 

She started to cry as she shut down the communication. She quickly stopped herself, the last thing she wanted is to let them know she was conscious and talking to Sarek. She also felt the hit that Tal’an gave her. //Stupid Vulcan,// she thought. She knew Sarek was starting his cycle, she could feel his heat even from this far away. She surmised that if she could keep herself calm, she would keep him calm. She just didn’t know whether or not he would last long enough to find her. If he didn’t, he should take a Reldai and not meld with her. 

oooOooo

“Spock! She’s alive, she spoke to me through the bond.” Sarek tried to muster up as much control as he could, but he knew he was having a tough time. 

“Indeed father, did she give you an idea where she was?”

“She said she was being taken to the caves in Vulcan, please help me. Then she cut off the communication, probably not to give herself away."

“Most likely to the lower caves,” said Spock with a sigh. “They are not watched over as well as the ones closer to the surface. But that is where she took healers in to heal those who had an overactive male.”

Jim McCann walked by and overheard Sarek’s remark about Barbara being heard through the bond. He stopped and listened. His blood boiled thinking about his sister being in such dire trouble, but he also knew his sister.

“Ambassador,” he began. "Forgive me for intruding, but let me tell you something about my sister. She’s a tough woman, she had to be. We taught her how to fight and survive. We knew that sooner or later we would go off and have our own lives and not be around so we taught her to fight. Not in a pugilistic style, but a street fighter, so she could survive. Her ballet legs are very strong and I wouldn’t put it past her to kick her way out of a compromising situation. Especially if she knew you were coming for her. Her abductors have no idea about her that way. They just see her as a dumb, weak human female,...big mistake. Don’t you make the same mistake, sir. She’s a lot tougher than she looks.” 

With that, Jim left the Ambassador, who for once began to settle down and the potion that Sat’an had given him took a better effect. 

“A few more hours, and we will know just how tough she is.”

oooOooo

The ship that carried Dr. McCann to Vulcan was a fast little ship. It was built for absolute speed with no luxuries, hardly any seats. It was a smuggler’s dream come true. It had a tough outer shell and able to go into warp 10 with little effort at all, even faster than a starship. Plus it had a cloaking device. It was a prototype of the Romulans that the terrorist Vulcans “borrowed” from them. Needless to say, these Vulcans were running at top speed to get to Vulcan before the Romulans or anyone else for that matter discovered them. They didn’t want to lose their precious cargo,...the Ambassador’s wife. But they wanted to touch her. The blonde hair was beautiful and her figure equally delicious. Long legs, a small waist, and ample breasts. But so far, none of them have had the pleasure. One of them got kicked in the groin. This quomi had fight and fire. The Vulcans continued to make lewd remarks about her not knowing she was listening to everything that was said. She thought perhaps these were Vulcans without logic. They were laughing and quite emotional,...or perhaps Romulan.

Suddenly, a cover was thrown over her and tied with a rope. Whoever tied the cover on her made it very tight, she hardly had room to breathe. Then she felt hands all over her picking her up. Maybe they are in orbit around Vulcan. //Damn, that was fast, but I don’t know how long I’ve been knocked out.// It was a fast ship. She tried very hard to be just dead weight as they carried her on their shoulders to their transport pad. She would love to get the schematics of this ship to Starfleet or the Vulcans to see if they had anything like it, she was pretty sure Starfleet didn’t. 

Trying once again to reach Sarek through the bond, it was like hearing static over a faint thrum of the bond. It was there, but faint, Barbara decided to keep it open in her mind at least as a homing beacon,...if it could be used that way. The transporter on the ship was being activated and she could feel herself de-materialize and prayed to a higher power that she re-materialized intact. She couldn’t see because of what they had her wrapped up in,...a present indeed. As they materialized she could smell the distinct odor of male and female sweat and sex. 

//The Reldai must be busy down here.// 

Barbara also knew she was the lower caves, where it was dank and cold. The bare necessities were given to those that weren’t recognized as what she referred to as “steady paying customers.” The Vulcans of the more powerful clans, like her husband, who may have found themselves without a wife, would use the upper cave facilities, where it was still cave-like, but the sheets were changed daily, there was food and water and first aid should the male become rambunctious. To Barbara, it was nothing more than a religious order devoted to prostitution and if you could pay,...then you go upstairs, but if you find yourself in a poorer state of affairs, then you were relegated to downstairs and to the poor girls who really had no future. Those were the girls she cared most about. If she survived this, she must make sure the girls,...hell all of them have proper care from healers, so that if they were favored by one in particular they would be or could be bonded to a male and perhaps start a family, perhaps make a clan. But right now, she had to concentrate on getting the hell out of wherever the hell she is.


	21. Reunion

Barbara could hear whispering as well as moans and groans of active sex. //Dear God,// she thought, //I’ve got to listen to this?// She would start to laugh if it wasn’t too horrific to think about. She felt someone with a knife cutting her bonds and taking off the covering. She came face to face with Tal’an’s mother. 

“Well, of course,” Barbara whispered with sarcasm. “What’s the matter, Tal’an doesn’t have the balls to finish what he started?” His mother regarded Barbara with typical Vulcan disdain. She held up the knife to her face.

“Be careful, quomi. I wonder how you would look with a cut down your face.”

“I wouldn’t try it, or you would have the full wrath of the S’chn T’gai clan, not to mention my family. I just realized,...you are Vulcans with no logic. You never accepted the teachings of Surak.” 

“IT IS SAREK who never accepted the true teachings. He was constantly changing Surak’s teachings to fit his own needs.” 

“No, he wasn’t! Sarek is intelligent enough to know that as times change, so do interpretations. Vulcans can no longer in this day and age stay in a hive, they have to evolve and grow. If growing also means interracial couplings, then so be it. Otherwise, this race will be extinct after a while, or so screwed up that it would like cloning. You have to have a viable base. Can’t you see that?”

“No,” said Tal’an’s mother as she continued to cut away what covering Barbara had. She was now as naked as baby. “Tal’an is right, you have a beautiful body.” She cupped one of Barbara’s breasts and fondled her.   
“Ok, I always knew you were a little too close to your son, did you think he was going to share me with you. Sorry, not interested.”

“No matter, if the males don’t get to you and they will,....then the damp and cold will.” She grabbed the covering and Barbara’s clothes and as she transported away, she saluted Barbara with the Ta’al and said “Live Long and Prosper.” She vanished. 

Barbara was suddenly alone,...except for the whispering, the moaning and groaning, the occasional shout as a male ejaculated. She felt the cold, damp air of the caves, a natural air conditioner, so it wasn’t too bad. As you made your way to the surface, you began to feel the heat. Barbara however, was feeling the heat of something else. She could judge how close Sarek was getting. She kept talking to Sarek, unsure if he could hear her or feel her through the bond. He could, but his condition was slowly deteriorating. 

There was whispering in the shadows and Barbara crouched down, trying to hide her nakedness. She would fight anyone to the bitter end to keep Sarek safe. She also thanked her brothers for showing her how to fight dirty. It was the one time she really wished they were there. First thing they would do is clothe her. She suddenly heard movement from the shadows. //Oh man, Sarek if you can hear me, I’m naked and afraid. The kidnappers stripped me of my clothing. I long for your arms to be around me. I love you.// She kept sending the feeling of intense love to him in case he was picking it up. If she died, at least he would know just how deep her love is for him. More movement from the shadows. 

“Tsai?” “Tsai, Barbara? Is that you? Dr. McCann?” Out of the shadows came four Reldai dressed in their sheer white gowns. One of them, Poline came out into the open carrying a light. 

“Poline? I remember you. I treated you about 3 years ago, because your “client” got a little crazy.”

“Tsai Barbara,...it is not logical for you to be down here of all places, naked. There are males deep in Plak tow that would attack you and take you. I thought you bonded with S ‘chn T ‘gai Sarek of Vulcan. He is a very good match for you. We heard all about it.” A half-smile appeared on the priestesses face. “News and gossip doesn’t get past us,...even down here.” 

“I’m so glad to see you,” Barbara stated as she started to cry. The Reldai gave her a filmy nightgown to put on so she would feel clothed. “I’m sorry, you’ve never seen me cry and show you this much emotion, but my husband is starting his cycle and there is a plot to kill him and his son.”

“We know, it is why we are here. Like I said, news and gossip does not get past us. You helped us many times, when no one cared. We were a means to an end, but you cared, you treated us and you treated us like we were Tsai. Surak states we must help those who are enlightened, because then we become enlightened.” 

“And logic is the beginning of wisdom and understanding.” She bowed to the Reldai. 

“Come,” said Poline. “We will go this way, it is a less known route, but it goes straight up.” Poline looked down and saw Barbara’s feet were bare. “Wait. You need some slippers, the floors are filled with filth.”

“I can clean my feet, but I need to get out of here.” 

“Here Tsai,” said one of the other women. “I brought an extra pair of slippers, I don’t care if they get dirty.” 

“Tsai, can you feel your mate through the bond?”

“Yes, but,...I can feel his burning. He knows he’s getting close to me and he’s getting anxious. This was not how we had planned any of this. Actually, we hadn’t planned anything. He didn’t think he was going to come into his time this quickly, but he wanted to be with me.” 

“Shh, Tsai. There are some rooms here with males waiting. Some of the girls will go so you are not grabbed.” Barbara mouthed the words thank you to Poline. The ladies snuck their way past the filled rooms and two of the women disappeared into other rooms. But just as soon as two disappeared, two more appeared out of the shadows to continue to help. Barbara thought //such a sisterhood, I have to help them//. One of the women turned and a half smile appeared on her face. 

They made it one level up and there was more noise of sex going on, but this time some of the men had their Reldai up against the walls indulging in heavy duty sex. One spied the healer and made a grab for her, but she managed to send a wave of sleep to the male as he touched her. The priestess that was with him looked grateful. They were about to leave when Barbara noticed a green liquid coming down her legs and she was starting to waver. She caught the young girl as she fainted away. She quickly arranged her in the room on the bed to do an impromptu gynecological exam and saw this poor girl was torn in the inside of her vagina. The male was probably well endowed and in Plak Tow. 

“Damn! I wish I had my med-kit!” 

“Med-kit?” said Poline. “Wait here.” She touched the wall and a door opened to reveal a,...med-kit. She gave it to the healer. 

“You are wonderful!!! At least I can stop her bleeding and heal her up a bit. But why is there a med-kit here?” 

“You are up a level, Tsai, said one of the other priestesses.” Barbara nodded and then she tried to call to Sarek.

//Beloved, can you hear me?//

//I can Barbara, are you waiting for me?//

//Sarek, I will always wait for you. I love you. The priestesses that I have treated are helping me, but I have one girl who is hurt. Fortunately, the girls found a med-kit. Please come soon, I feel your burning,...it excites me.// 

//Knowing you are waiting for me is exciting me. Do what you must, Beloved, but I must have you. I will have no other!// 

//I know. Taluhk nash-veh k’dular.//

//As do I, my Desert Flame.//

//Be careful. Tal’an and his bitch of a mother are still here. I have to go. I will be waiting for thee.//

She closed off the bond knowing that he was close by, probably going into orbit. She carefully cauterized any wounds so that the girl she treated would stop bleeding. Then she packed her with a little gauze.   
“You need to rest. I sent him off to a deep sleep when he touched me. How long have you been doing this?”

“This is my first time Tsai.” Barbara looked at her friend Poline and shook her head.

“They send babies in here to do a woman’s job. Listen, you can control him with your mind and make the experience pleasurable for him and for you. Use your mind, dear one.” The young girl nodded her head said thank you. 

They made their way up to the next level and only one more before they reach the surface. Here they had to be careful, as a lot of males were gettin’ real busy, and grabby, but they managed to get by the rooms and make their way up to the next level. It consisted of a long hallway and the way out and freedom and Sarek. 

oooOooo

Sarek had just talked with Barbara through the bond. He tried so hard to maintain his controls, but he was finding it harder and harder to comply. Everything he knew that is logical is being stripped from his mind and all he wanted was to lay on his wife and fill her with his seed. After much discussion he would go and get her and then with the communicator have a sight to sight transport to his estate in ShiKahr. There is an area where the master bedroom has been furnished with new furniture. When Amanda died, he had everything except one thing taken away, some of her pictures he kept, but everything else was new. He also kept the rocking chair that Amanda would sit in and rock and hold and feed their son Spock. He thought perhaps he would give it to Christine and Spock since she is now expecting and she knew Amanda. 

But now he wants his wife, he is done with waiting, taking potions to stave off the Plak Tow. What worried him is that she stated that Tal’an was still around. If he so much as laid a hand on her he would kill him. The mating urge is that strong in Sarek. He took no phaser with him, but he called upon Soren and other Vulcan guards to arm themselves in order to take anyone into custody. He had also managed to get a hold of T’Pau and relayed the situation to her and the high council, who was outraged. The last clan war was over 2.5 centuries ago. Jim McCann wanted to come along in case his sister needed medical care, but Sarek practically smiled at him and said quietly, if they need him, they will call. No doubt she would want to see her brother. 

They got ready to beam down, when Sarek received a distress call from Barbara. 

"He’s caught her and he’s attacking her! BEAM ME DOWN NOW!!” 

“But Ambassador,...” said Captain Kirk.

“NOW, DAMN YOU!!!”

“Beam him down Scotty to the entrance of the caves.” 

 

oooOooo

As Barbara and Poline walked through the last corridor towards the opening of the caves, she was getting a funny feeling. It was too quiet, not a sign of anyone around. Something wasn’t right. She was right. As she got closer to the opening, she looked at Poline and told her to stay, she would be alright.

“Tsai, you should not be alone,” said the priestess.

“I know, but if anything is going to happen, I don’t want you to be hurt.” At that point, Tal’an stepped from the shadows with a phaser pointed at Barbara. She stopped and looked at him in defiance.

“What’s it gonna be Tal’an? Let me go and I will see if Sarek will not destroy your family. You’re not gonna win.”

“By the time, he gets here, I will have taken back that which was rightfully mine!”

“Tal’an don’t you get it? He never took me away from you, your mother ruined it for you because she couldn’t stand you being married to a human.” Tal’an dropped his phaser and screamed NOOOO. You lie!"

“Do I Tal’an. Search your mind, you know I’m right.” Tal’an was now quite mad and beside himself. He grabbed Barbara and ripped off the gown to reveal her naked body. He went wild with desire, howling like a wounded wolf. Barbara punched him in the face and screamed, “that’s a left hook,...wanna see an uppercut?” She punched him again, which really incensed him. He tackled her and she fell on the floor, on top of the gown screaming for Sarek. Tal’an proceeded to try and rape her, tried to kill Sarek with a broken bond. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Barbara was tired, frightened and out of steam. Poline ran for the guard, but was met by a very tall and pissed off Ambassador. He heard his wife screaming and found her naked crying and screaming while Tal’an was trying to take her. He almost succeeded except he felt someone grab him by the scruff of his neck and pull him off of Barbara. It was Sarek in what Barbara thought was his most glorious, a warrior protecting what is his. He nerve pinched Tal’an and threw him to the opposite wall, like he was trash. The guards picked him up and took him away, along with his mother, who they found just outside the cave, who tried to stab Sarek. Then he scooped up his beloved wife, held her close to him, so that others would not see her naked body and pulled out the comm unit and said “sight to sight to my estate in ShiKahr. And as they transported away, he kissed her with a passion he would never show in public, but he didn’t care. He knew this one thing. He loved her.


	22. Pon Farr and T'Pau

His lips were warm and tender. As they materialized inside his home she saw him as her own “Firebird,” a sun god with heat and fire emanating from his body. She was hallucinating she knew, but what a hallucination. He would not let her down, but carried her to the master bedroom and kicked the door shut, which also let the help know Sarek was home with his new aduna. Even though his logic was gone and he was raging, he was very tender with her, taking her to the shower and letting a sonor shower cleanse her body and her beautiful hair. He was taking care of her when he saw the bruise on her face. 

“What is this?” he asked as he gently touched her face.

“Sarek,...it is nothing. Tal’an struck me because I insulted his mother. But I got him back later on with a left hook followed by an uppercut.”

“He will burn in the fires of hell for that!” he raged. Barbara gently calmed him and stroked his face with two fingers. 

“Concentrate on me,...concentrate on filling me and joining with me, becoming one with me. Forget about what happened, concentrate on now and touching me in body and mind, my beloved. It is all I have thought of, all I have longed for.” 

A genuine smile came from Sarek’s lips and he picked her up, took her to their bedroom and gently laid her down. It seemed that he had calmed considerably since saving his wife from the caves. He got into bed with her and thus the mating began. No foreplay here. Just plain sex, only with love involved on both sides. The bond is wide open, both enjoying the pleasures each was giving to the other,...and constant sex. He could not help himself and she didn’t care. When he became exhausted they both slept. She would get out of bed and put a robe on and quickly cleaned herself again, attended to any scrapes and scratches she may have gotten, and then go back to bed to start up again. He was always awake waiting for her. One time, he was in tears pleading with her not to leave him that his life would be meaningless without his Desert Flame. She once again took him into her arms and rocked him much like a mother would rock a crying child. She kissed his forehead, his ears, his eyes, his nose and finally his lips. She felt him smile against her lips and he took her once again. She couldn’t help but smile as well. Her Vulcan warrior had an adorable playful side. She liked that. He climaxed again and then fell back to sleep exhausted. He felt a little different in her bond with him,...perhaps the fever had broken. She didn’t feel as warm as before either, which she thought was pretty good.

Barbara was awakened with the sound of laughter emanating from the Vulcan laying next to her. She woke up and turned, listening to a real rarity, a true Vulcan belly laugh. She laid there and listened to his deep, rich baritone voice laugh out loud and then calm down to a chortle. His eyes were filled with mirth and he reached over and brushed her hair from her face. The huge smile, slowly became his half-smile.

“A left hook and an uppercut?” He started to laugh again, only not quite so exuberantly. 

“I told you,...I gotz skills.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He grabbed her and rolled her up onto himself and continued to play with her hair, pushing it out of the way of her face. He touched the bruise on her face and she watched his eyes flashed in anger, but just as quickly went back to his chocolaty brown eyes filled with affection for his new wife. 

“I think you are starting to feel better.” Sarek sighed and had an expression of calm and regret. “What is troubling you my adun. He smiled again, enjoying she called him “my adun.”

“I know we have never discussed this, but,...I am hoping that you and I have,...” he was hesitant to tell her, but she guessed what he was going to say. 

“Made a baby?” 

“Yes,” he replied hesitantly. 

“Why would you think I wouldn’t want that as well? It would be so perfect, if we show Vulcan that you have a grandchild on the way, plus a child of your own. Now the naysayers, those who preach clan purity and no inter-species relationships, are the ones that will eventually die out. What will remain will be a stronger Vulcan species. Have you ever read the works of Charles Darwin and his theory of evolution? He is an earth scientist of the,...19th century, if I recall. You should read up. His theories of evolution might help your own scientists to understand “The Origins of the Species.” She started laughing, knowing full well Vulcan scientists probably visited Darwin and whispered the evolution theory in his sleep. 

“Plus it would be a great way to flip the finger at all those who think you are wrong in not wanting to mate and bond with a Vulcan female.” Now Sarek has heard the phrase “flip the finger” at someone, even knew what it meant, but he started to chuckle again and then rolled his wife underneath him. 

“You know Sarek, I will miss this playful, laughing more relaxed you. But I also know you are who you are and I fell for your stoic Vulcan self.”

“This side of me will always be there for you and only you. I could not show this to Amanda and I felt guilty about that. She deserved better and I am sorry I am speaking of my dead wife.” Barbara took hold of his face with both hands and shook her head no.

“Sarek, I’m always here to listen. I get the feeling there is a lot you’ve kept compartmentalized and neatly suppressed,...somewhat like your feelings. I’m not here to change you,...I definitely wouldn’t want to.” She started to stroke the sides of his face with two fingers and then the back of his ears, which got his eyes to darken with desire, “I just want you to know you can trust me, your aduna.” He again smiled and kissed her softly. 

“What do you want?” he said whispering as he proceeded to work his way down her body. She smiled and replied,...”you know.”

“Tell me,” he replied continuing his way downward.

“I want,...you.” she said as she moaned a with the answer.

“Specifics,” he said as he paused to take her breast into his mouth. 

She moaned and arched and heard him chuckle, he still had a little bit of fever left and was making the most of a good thing. “Well, that’s a start.” Her breath was starting to come in pants.

“And,...” he continued his way towards his goal, pausing briefly to dip his tongue into her belly button. She groaned again and then started to play with his ears, softly stroking them. He opened their bond and flooded her with raw sexual desire from him,...and she returned the favor, causing him to stop where he was going and sit up.

“This is what you do to me,” he showed her his very swollen, very inviting lok, that she looked at and licked her lips for. “You are so wanton,” as he paused before pushing into her. She wrapped her legs around him and said “and you are so insatiable my very handsome Vulcan warrior.” He promptly pushed in and the lovemaking not the rush of fever, but true lovemaking began.

Much later in the day, she awoke and found her husband not in bed, but in the shower cleaning up. She opened the bond and called to him.

//Sarek?//

//Good Afternoon, aduna.//

//May I join you?//

//Always.// Barbara got out of bed and with her robe over her arm made her way into the bathroom and stepped into the shower stall. 

“Of course, I’m stepping into this shower because I simply love the way you wash my hair,” she said as he started to wash her hair.

“I will do this for you everyday of your life, I will brush your hair out, just like I will today. We have company coming, beloved.” Sarek after rinsing her hair and body shut the shower off and grabbed a towel for his wife, then himself. 

“Company? Who?”

“T’Pau.” said Sarek in a nonchalant manner.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Vulcans never kid.” 

“Ahhh, I need clothes.” Sarek pointed out her robes of hers to wear. They were beautifully embroidered, she knew hand stitching. He towel dried her hair and began to comb her hair out. She was always amazed that as tangled her hair can be, Sarek always managed to comb it out without tugging, as if he willed her hair to relax. He then helped her with the Vulcan robes put out for her, and again was always amazed that they looked heavy, they were surprisingly lightweight. 

She heard the front door of the home being flung wide open and a stilted walk aided by a cane slowly making its way towards the living area. 

“She is here.”

“So I gathered.”

“Nephew! How long will you keep me waiting or are you still with your bride?!” Sarek’s eyes closed and opened.

“She still thinks I am a little boy.” He sighed profusely. 

“No, this is for my benefit, she is the Matriarch of this family and I should know my place. Go to her and I will follow in traditional Vulcan style,...except my hair will not be done up.” He looked at her questioning her logic. She sighed,...”She has already spoken to me, she knows I am of good character. Come on, Beloved. Be the Vulcan I know you are.” He opened the door of their bedroom and in traditional Vulcan fashion, she walked behind her husband as he walked towards the living area. When Sarek entered, T’Pau stamped the floor with her cane, which was her signal for Sarek to come to her. Barbara waited behind, knowing she would also be summoned to T’Pau, which she didn’t have long to wait. She motioned for her to come as well. T’Pau was impressed with this woman who had literally suffered every imaginable embarrassment and still managed to get herself out of the caves fairly unscathed and protected her nephew according to Vulcan marital bonds. They both bowed to T’Pau and she checked their bond through their points and was satisfied it was very strong and healthy. 

“Sit. Both of you. Considering everything you have both been through, I think my visit will be brief.” She looked directly at Dr. McCann. “How are you feeling?” asked T’Pau. 

“I am well, Aunt.” A raised eyebrow ensued and a satisfactory look in T’Pau’s eyes. Barbara kept her eyes directly on T’Pau. To look down or away was always considered a breach of protocol.

“You struck your assailant with your fists, after he stripped you of your covering?”

“It seemed the logical thing to do, and a matter of life and death. It was also a matter of payback.” Sarek rolled his eyes, which his aunt caught. “He punched me first, because I insulted his mother. I said he should marry and bond with her, she might like it. He got very angry and he punched me.” This would be the second time Barbara heard a Vulcan belly laugh. T’Pau broke into a cackling laughter, loudly,...and as if she remembered where she was, she slowly composed herself and gave Barbara a look of great satisfaction.

“Not only is your aduna brave, she is brazen, and strong. You have made a very good match my nephew.” Sarek nodded in appreciation. “ I will bring you up to speed on the legislature for the Reldai and for the clan war. The legislation for a complete health care package for the Reldai will be passed and enacted tomorrow. When it became known by testimony of one Poline, what you did to treat a young one while your own life would be at risk, it was decided that this must be done for all the Reldai. They must have a chance to better themselves.” 

“The clan war is over. The rival family will be destroyed, Tal’an is being sent to Betazed. They have a very fine psychiatric facility there. They are happy to work with him. By the way, they would make an excellent addition to the Federation. They are a telepathic race, more of a matriarchy, but have men there as well. I believe they are applying for admission. You might wish to take your aduna there to speak with those on the planet.”

“That is all I have to report. When will you be leaving for earth?”

“In a few days, Aunt. We have a human wedding ceremony to plan.” 

“Ah yes, for your family no doubt. Keep me apprised.” T’Pau got up from her chair and stomped her way back out of the living area and towards the front door. She turned and with the Ta’al she said “Peace and long life to you.” Sarek answered for them both as in tradition, “Live Long and Prosper, Ezyet.”


	23. The Wedding

Barbara was not feeling well. Not coming down sick with a cold, just a uneasy feeling centering around her gut. She figured she was just not up to speed with everything that happened to her and to Sarek, being thrown off kilter. The time at his estate was grand except with the gravity difference and that she didn’t receive tri-ox shot since she got there. Normally, she was okay with that as she always kept herself in tip-top shape, but she was sleeping a lot, and eating, not a ton, but a little more than usual. But it was the sleeping. Sarek just bundled her up in his arms and thought nothing of it. He enjoyed sleeping with his wife next to him. So she thought when they beamed down to the Embassy, she would stop by and see Sat’an. She may be a healer and a doctor, but when it comes to herself she doesn’t like to diagnose or self medicate. Sometimes the worse things are said because people don’t understand and besides, it looks bad. 

The ship that they were on arrived and established a stationary orbit around earth so that they could beam down to the Embassy, which they did. They looked at each other and shared fingers together in ozh’ esta, which basically told the Vulcan staff that they were more than just friends. The staff began to call her Tsai Barbara and bowed to her. She didn’t like that much, but she knew it was their tradition. Sarek began to usher her upstairs, but she countered, saying she wanted to go down to the kitchen and have a word with Sat’an, she whispered some cheese and fruit would be perfect she thought. His eyes twinkled and darkened. He nodded and then ascended the stairway. Barbara took the lift down to the kitchen where she found the staff, who bowed and said called her Tsai and how could they be of service to her. She replied that she wanted a nice selection of fruit and cheese to be served upstairs in private quarters and then asked for the whereabouts of Sat’an. 

“He is in his office Tsai, with the Ambassador.” Barbara’s face became sullen. This Vulcan will not let her do a thing alone, he must be concerned. She walked in and saw Sarek there talking with Sat’an. She crossed her arms and watched as he calmly turned to her.

“Ah, you are both here. I wish to check the bond if you would please. Barbara before she let Sat’an go to her psy points rebelled. 

“T’Pau has already done this.”

“T’Pau is not a healer,...I am. If you would please my child.” She couldn’t say no to Sat’an. He checked both of him of them with his usual ability to get to where he needed to be with a bond and if there was a problem, he would fix it. There was none. “The bond is very strong Shaile.” 

“Your service is commendable, cousin.”

“Wait.” You are his cousin?” said Barbara with her mouth open?

“Indeed,” replied an amused Sat’an. “Now you are not feeling well.” He put one hand on her psy points and the other hand on her tummy area. “Starfleet has their tricorders,...I have my way.” His hand on her stomach moved lower towards her reproductive area. “You have been active for 3 weeks?” 

“Yes, well,...the Saturday night with the concert, it’s about 3 weeks, but I had taken birth control.” A realization came into her eyes and she looked at Sarek who was nonplussed as usual except his eyes were smiling. “I took a nap, I didn’t take the birth control and Karl reminded me.” She rubbed the side of her head and took a deep breath.

“You are a healer and a medical doctor. You mean to tell me you could not feel or hear the child calling to you?” 

“I’m pregnant?” She looked at Sarek who was practically smiling. “I’m pregnant.” 

“Indeed!” said Sarek as he offered her the ozh’ esta, which she took and felt his love, gratitude, and intense desire to wrap her up in a blanket and not let her walk anywhere, for this was a huge gift. He never thought he would have the chance to be a father again and now he will. He decided he would protect her and keep her safe. He had two lives now to keep safe and cherish.

“Before you go upstairs, I want you to take this.” Sat’an held up an orange light brown concoction, which Barbara took and smelled. It smelled awfully bad. “It smells bad, it tastes awful, but it has the nutrients and vitamins you and your baby will need. I recommend a water chaser, preferably cold. You are to take this once a day in the AM, for two weeks. I will check you again, and then we will see..” She nodded and saw Sat’an had water ready for her. She took a deep breath and chugged the potion down, followed by a water chaser. She had to say, the water cut the icky coppery taste down to half. Barbara made a bleeck type of sound of dislike.

“You never were a good patient.”

“Oh this is nothing, wait til my mother finds out. Your name will be mud.” she started laughing. Sarek pulled himself up his full height and asked why would her mother change his name to mud. She continued to laugh and said “it’s just a saying, she won’t think very highly of you to get your intended, and you have to think the way she does, very emotional,...you’ve gotten her only daughter pregnant and in her eyes were not married.”

Sarek took a deep breath and relayed to his wife that they will soon find out what she will say as the entire family is upstairs waiting. “Your mother cannot wait to plan this wedding.”

“Ohhhh merde. I don’t want to deal with her. I don’t want to get upset.” Sat'an offered to send Sasha up to protect her cub as well.”

“Well, shall we go upstairs via the lift and tell them the good news?” Sarek nodded and as she left, she went back in and touched foreheads with Sat’an. “Here I was treating you as a father figure and in reality you will be my cousin as well as your mate and children.” He touched her face and said via the bond between healers, //go and enjoy your life with Sarek. We will talk later and ‘you get more flies with honey than you do vinegar.// She smiled, how right he is. 

Sarek and Barbara took the lift up. They walked quietly towards the living room. She touched his arm and he stopped looking at her and noticed she was crying. He took Barbara into his arms and held her tight. 

“What is it, Beloved? Do you not wish to see your family.”

“Sarek, I just want to be with you tonight. We just got back and already I’m feeling pressured. I wish the Enterprise was around, we could call Captain Kirk to perform a wedding for us.” She was watching Sarek’s face. He had the look of planning strategies for a flawless chess match. 

“What are you planning?” she asked as she saw him pull out a communicator. Sarek almost smiled and said to her “Just your future. Would you go over to the office and do you still have that dress you wore here when you swept me off my feet?” His eyes were twinkling with desire and affection.

“The dress is in your closet.” She was still wondering what he was planning. 

“Good. I will have it brought to you. Now,...to the office please.” He turned her around and patted her butt. She looked at him and smiled her smile for Sarek then purposely swayed her hips provocatively as she walked towards the office door. He watched and if he wasn’t executing his plan, he would have followed her into the office and the desk would become his latest place to have his wife. He pushed that idea out of his mind and called on the communicator for the Enterprise and to speak to Captain Kirk. 

Barbara opened the door to the office and there was Captain Spock and Christine there. Christine got up and grabbed Barbara’s hands, happy to see her. Barbara noticed that she was already starting to show and she was only a couple of months along. They were going to chat when one of the girls who worked as staff came in with her dress and shoes and a bouquet of “Desert Flame” roses from the garden. In between the roses was placed baby’s breath. Barbara inhaled the aroma and said “beautiful.” 

“Come on, get in the bathroom and wash your hair, I’ll blow dry it and make it wavy,” said Christine. Barbara did as she was told quickly washed her hair and combed it out, Christine first towel dried, then with the blow dryer made her hair wavy and shiny. 

“Do you wear make up?,” she asked Barbara 

“No, I never liked it, even when I danced.” There was a knock on the door, Spock answered it and it was the little girl with a message stating that all was ready and her father was waiting to escort her into the living room. Spock left the room as well, to tell them she was almost ready and to check on his father, who was dressed in his elaborate robes of his family. He looked like a king from the Arabian nights. Barbara got her dress on and her top that was off the shoulder. She took one of the roses and put it in her cleavage. //To hell with conventionality, this is her day.//

“Are you ready?” asked Christine. 

“As ready as I will ever be. Thank you Christine.”

The door of the office opened and Barbara saw her father waiting for her. He was more of a nervous wreck than she was. He said he would hug her after the ceremony and that he was so proud of her and her accomplishments,...including the one that was growing in her right now. She almost started to cry. The doors of the living area opened and with Captain Kirk at and behind a podium Sarek waiting for her, looking absolutely resplendent in his robes. His mouth opened and shut, he swallowed very hard as he looked at his beloved wife walking down a makeshift aisle. He was blessed twice in his lifetime to have two wonderful women at his side and both produced a child. It was more than he could ever hope or want. Barbara looked over and noticed the comm link was on and T’Pau was there on the screen. On another big screen was the crew of the Enterprise watching. Captain Kirk began the ceremony, words were exchanged and vows of fidelity and loyalty. Then as Kirk said “I now pronounce you man and wife,” they both looked at each other and instead of kissing the bride he offered his two fingers, which she took and damn near passed out from the emotion he was conveying to her. This small makeshift service had moved Sarek. His eyes were slightly misty, but he concentrated on his wife and his love for her. Barbara’s mother of course wanted a huge wedding and reception, but Sarek brokered a deal whereby to allow Barbara a small wedding ceremony and when the baby is born, they would celebrate it here at the Embassy with a big party. Her mother got the Embassy, and Barbara got Sarek and her baby to herself,...well pretty much herself. Barbara found out that Spock and Christine were retiring from Starfleet as Spock was going to follow his father into diplomatic service. As much as he enjoyed his time on the Enterprise and its crew, it was no place to raise his child and he didn’t want to be without Christine. He waited this long to find out she was the one, he was not about to let her be by herself. McCoy lost another doctor, but he gained another McCann. Jim was already there and now there was this new doctor that seemed to get the good Doctor’s heart racing. Christine poked Barbara after that news and said “Love is in the air.” She also noticed that Uhura and Scotty seemed to be friendly. 

They had a toast of good luck to which Barbara toasted with cold water, her family left for their hotel via the Embassy flitter. Her mother now thought Sarek was the best son-in-law ever. After thanking the Captain and he signing all the paperwork, Sarek asked Soren to file this with the Federation, so that they will be recognized as a married couple. The Enterprise crew beamed up, which left Spock and Christine who quietly withdrew from Sarek and Barbara’s quarters. She took off her high heels and then sat next to Sarek. 

“Something wrong?” 

“No,” said Sarek. “I am smelling perfume, floral like Amanda’s.”

“Maybe she came to the wedding. San Francisco’s energy vibe is unique and people see a lot of things they have no idea why. If she was, she was here to make sure you were taken care of.”

“Perhaps,...it is a nice sentiment.”

“Personally, I think she brought you and I together, but that is probably reaching.” She pulled off her top to reveal her bra and Sarek became interested in what his new wife was doing. She then came over and undid the snaps to his robes and let it drop off his shoulders. He was getting decidedly interested in what was happening in his lap now. She then started to unbutton his tunic shirt and let her take his clothes off. Of course she didn’t fold them as neatly as he liked, but at this point he didn’t really care. He was just waiting. She took off his shirt and his chest was going up and down, trying to keep calm. She started to caress the backs of his ears with two fingers and he was feeling the electricity and her desire as well as his own. But in one quick move, he undid the bra she was wearing as the clasp was in the front. It fell off revealing her full breasts, which he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She leaned back and groaned. He took her into his arms stood up and carried her to their bedroom. He kicked his door open, called lights and there was Sasha on the bed, sleeping. He wasn’t moving the Sehlat. He grabbed with Barbara in his arms a blanket and then settled down on the floor by the fireplace, which was going. He laid her on the floor and then got the cushions from the couches and sofas and put them on the floor. He called for the lights again and then by the light of the fireplace, he took his wife one more time, with tenderness and affection, and when he was done he made sure she was not on the floor, but on the cushions resting in his arms. He was about to go to sleep when some movement caught his eye out on the balcony. It was wispy, it was blue/gray, smokey. He didn’t think much of it until he heard in his ear. //Well done, my Beloved.// It was Amanda,...or what he thought was Amanda. It could have been the soft breeze rolling softly over his ear. He thought to himself as sleep claimed him //if he was going to be haunted,... at least it was by one of the two most remarkable women to have come into his life.//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but it takes a little bit to come up with an ending. I love this character of Star Trek as he can go in all sorts of directions. I hope and will continue to try and get the characters reasonably correct. I have more stories.
> 
> Happy 4th of July !!
> 
> LLAP


End file.
